A Silent Night
by Megwill
Summary: He opens the door knowing it was her, but finding something he didn't expect at all. Silent nights and inevitable mornings. Something happens that changes Brennan's life forever and it's not what u think. Premises-everything eventually.
1. Let Her Cry

It must have been around midnight when he heard the ghostly knock on the door, he knew who it was and got up answering in comfortable boxers and a t-shirt. Though, what he found was not what he expected to find. She had gloss in her eyes as she stares up at him trying not to let the buildup spill over. "Bones, what's wrong? Come on, come in." he ushered her in toward the couch where they sat down the worry ever present in his voice.

She won't look at him or speak only lay her head on his shoulder as the tears fall from her eyes leaving tracks. She wraps her arm around his and he is growing more concerned by the second as she finds comfort in his presence. "Bones tell me what's wrong?" he rubs her arm and back, but she remains silent. "Bones?"

He doesn't get a response and wonders what has brought on such behavior the crying and clinging was done at times, but never like this. She did this when her sensitive core was struck by something- the sensitivity she tried to hide. The time she found out her true identity and when she thought the blood in the apartment was her brother's blood-she had cried and clung to him. Though, she had never showed up at midnight to suddenly hold onto him.

"Booth?" it has been over a half hour and when she finally mumbles his last name into his cotton shirt now wet with her tears, he feels a bit of relief.

"What's wrong Bones?" He received silence again she obviously didn't want to talk about it. He looked at the top of his partner's head who continued to hold onto him. He lowered his voice to a whisper trying a different approach. "It's going to be o.k. Bones."

She shook her head back and forth no ever the slightest while she bit her lip all the while Booth's frustration at her secret within grew. Though, he knew with time all secrets were revealed. An hour had passed with mute Brennan clinging to him, he had laid back on the couch and let her hold him-only to have her fall asleep her head on his chest. He reach for the remote to turn off the television and suddenly Brennan jump her body rigid ready to defend herself.

"Bones, Bones, it's just me." Her eyes wild with fear meet Booth's and she relaxes, her eyes calming along with her labored breathing. Only leaving Booth wondering what the hell happened to her, but knowing that would come in time right now she needed him. Brennan was awake he took the moment to move them to the bed where they would both be more comfortable for the night. He wasn't letting her stay alone tonight and he had a feeling she wasn't leaving.

He pulled the comforter back for her and she climb in quickly looking waiting for him-making sure she wasn't going to be alone. She felt the mattress sway under his weight next to her she didn't move but only stare ahead in the fetal position as she felt an arm graze her hip as he wrap it around her. Soon his other arm slid underneath her, now embracing her completely. She silently took his hand in hers and squeezed it as she slid back a bit closing any space between them.

She didn't let his hand go as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and she didn't speak of what happened-that could wait until tomorrow. Tonight she needed him to be there for her, he was the one person who knew what she would need without her uttering a word and it was alright that she needed comfort tonight. The inevitable morning and all that would come with it wasn't going to be here for at least five more hours.

* * *

What the heck happened to Bones? I have an idea...let me know if I should continue?


	2. Gravity of The Situation

He woke at three am to find he was alone he wasn't surprised that she had left, Bones ran and she needed time and space. Then again she had never acted the way she had tonight. He had never seen such out of character behavior from his partner. It scared and worried him the way she had crawled into bed looking over her shoulder just to make sure he was there.

He knew she was silently letting him know she needed him. So she could hang in there, could hold on until tomorrow or the nest few minutes. For whatever happened seemed to have made her loose her grip, she had fallen. Now worry set in for his partner who was alone somewhere in her state of mind.

He sat up noticing her cell laying on the nightstand his eyes wandered around the room stopping at the light that shone from under his closed bathroom door. He sighed relieved she was here yet upset that he still didn't know what was wrong with her. Booth liked to help, right now he had found her and that was all the help she would allow.

Upon opening the bathroom door the sight he saw made him cringe inside. She was sitting across from the toilet back against the wall legs pulled up to her chest and her arms loosely wrapped around her stomach. He sat down next to her stretching his legs out in front of him and they sit in silence. He aches to make whatever is wrong better but knows he is doing all he can right now, being here was what she needed. "Bones?" Her head turned away she won't look at him and it bothers him that he can't see into her eyes. She shows so much emotion through her eyes. So they sit in silence as she pulls comfort from him and he readily gives it.

He contemplates touching her knowing the silent comfort she needs and the need for human touch goes hand in hand. He wonders if she will accept the action but dismisses the thought, sliding his hand around the small of her back and pulling her close to him. She immediately rests her head on his shoulder accepting. Though, she still wouldn't look in his eyes he had her and it was going to be ok despite what she believed.

She mumbles something into his shoulder not moving her head and hope floods through him at the sound of her voice. "What?"

"He's gone, they are gone." He doesn't understand what this means but knows when to open his mouth and when to keep it shut. She needed time to let it out, eventually would come. Silence lingered a bit longer and she continued while her head still rest on his shoulder. "She lost everything she has ever known." She picks up her head and look into his eyes. Her normal sharp light blue piercing orbs were instead a haunting stormy grey, glazed over, and a million miles away. He could tell from her eyes that her mind was racing dangerously fast, so much so it may crash.

"Bones?" he wondered if he would ever utter anything other than 'Bones' tonight.

She inhaled not looking at him but looking straight ahead collecting her thoughts. People die, children die she knew this, but the people she knew weren't suppose to die. "Russ, Amy, and the girls were in an accident. Only Hayley made it."

"Oh God Bones." He was about to take her in his arms, but she silently laid down on the bathroom floor her head rest in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair and rubbed her back comforting. Her racing mind didn't think of the fact she was lying on a bathroom floor, that she had not only spent the night in her partner's arms, but now in the silence of the early morning.

No, she thought of her lost brother, sister-in-law, and niece. She thought of when she got the call she knew she needed to go to Russ or to be more specific Hayley. Amy had very little family. Who would be there to console and watch the seven year old Hayley? No one. Fortunately, it turned out Amy had a second cousin in her early twenties who was closer in location and able to be with the child tonight.

While, she wasn't guilt free of her decision not to go to the hospital to be with a niece that barely knew her. She knew lying on the floor with her head in her best friends lap and a warm hand massaging her back that she would be able to handle tomorrow with a mind which was much clearer. One which would be beneficial to everyone involved and not filled with incoherent distant thoughts. Hayley barely knew her and now she was about to become Hayley's provider, a parent. She was listed as the girls guardian if anything should happen to Russ or Amy. Her mind raced in the silence of the early morning and she willed it to stop.

Though, somewhere in the middle of the silence and all of her racing thoughts she also found she knew that the man she allowed to console her was not just her partner and best friend tonight. No, he was her constant that saw through her in her entirety, a constant which provided warmth, comfort, and understanding. She took her left arm moving it from the spot from where it lay across his thighs and wraps it around his waist. He looks down as she sighs starting to fall asleep. He knew she needed to get back into bed soon but he would give her a few more minutes.

As she looks at the small spot on the wall while lying horizontally on the floor her head in his lap his warm hand soothing her. She felt that maybe she was wrong and maybe waking up in his arms, having a human blanket to wrap around her was OK. He allowed her to pull strength from him and as much as she needed. He always had and tonight was no exception he had given her some sort of strength to face tomorrow and she was thankful-she had been use to facing bad days on her own. Eventually always came just as in two hours the inevitable dawn, the drive to pick up her seven year old niece, and the start of a new life would.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter or story, my mind is elsewhere.


	3. Motherless Child

She look in the mirror as she finish brushing her teeth with his toothbrush, ran her hands through her hair trying to look presentable, smoothed a wrinkle in her blouse, and sighed as she started to reapply her makeup. She was thankful for once that her waterproof mascara wasn't waterproof and had all but disappeared as the tears that fell like rain earlier washed it away.

As the woman in the mirror stare back at her presentable and ready to face the morning which she had dreaded all night. She suddenly realized that this morning in Booth's bathroom was the last morning she would spend alone. She was Hayley's guardian now. She walk quietly out of the bathroom as not to wake him, but she stop and stare at his sleeping form on the bed for a moment.

The sheets intertwined, his muscular broad shoulders, long legs sprawled out. Her eyes drifted to his face, his eyelids twitching a bit. As she watched him she absentmindedly found herself smile a slight smile. She then inhale and exhale turning to face the day with strength she had pulled from her partner and best friend.

He awoke rubbing his eyes and while he felt her presence gone and he knew deep down she was already on the road. He roll over checking to see if his partner's sleeping form which he had held throughout the night and into the morning still laid beside his. Though, the bed was empty and he was alone. He realized for the first time in months how alone he really was without her. He move his head onto the pillow she had laid upon and relaxed as he study her mascara smudged on it and inhale the scent of her perfume, of her.

As she drove to Amy's second cousin's apartment she realized if Hannah and Booth hadn't gone their separate ways a month ago. She would have faced today like any other horrid day, alone. She discovered long ago that being with him was much better than being alone but she never had the courage to voice it. To utter those three words were scary, especially when she denied her own capacity to love for so long.

Though seven months apart and the surprise of an added variable to their relationship will do something to a relationship, it either breaks it or makes it stronger. She slammed on the breaks swerving to avoid the lady in front of her. She sighed as traffic started to move again glad she didn't have to avoid the other lady in her day to day life anymore, the variable had left. Though, in life we all learn from each other and she had learned from his ex that time was even more ephemeral than the people that occupied it.

Temperance Brennan knocked on apartment number thirty four a young blond who appeared to be in her early twenties answered. "Hi you must be Russ's sister Tempe I'm so sorry for your loss. Come in, Jen and Hayley are in the other room."

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm Jen's friend Melissa I have a little girl that's six so Jen called."

"Why? Is your child here?"

"No, she just wanted some help from a mom a guess."

"You appear to have had your child young from your age."

"Nineteen and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Melissa turned on her heel to find Jen and Hayley, but didn't have to look long.

"Hi Tempe I'm-"

"Jen, Melissa told me how is Hayley?"

Jen look to the little girl slowly wandering out of the bedroom and hesitantly to Jen's side. Jen's eyes met Brennan's after she stare at the little girl a moment. "She hasn't spoken a word since a picked her up last night."

Brennan felt bad for the small human attached to Jen's side and for a split second Hayley's large haunting eyes met her own and she recognized that look, it was familiar. She had seen it before somewhere in another young girl's eyes, but she couldn't place it. Jen bent down kneeling before the girl. "Do you remember your Auntie Tempe?" Hayley nodded yes. "She is going to take you to her house now." Hayley nodded no and Melissa stepped in kneeling in front of the child.

"Hayley, baby you don't have a choice sweetie. While Jen loves you she isn't able to care for you like your Auntie. Hayley your mom and step-dad know how much your Auntie loves you it's ok sweetie, your Auntie is a wonderful person." Melissa looked at Brennan to go ahead and take it from there.

Hayley looked up at Brennan once again and in her big brown orbs full of pain she suddenly realized where she had seen such familiar eyes in a young girl, the mirror. Brennan looked up at Melissa sensing even though she wasn't in charge of the child, she was the leader of the two women. "Does she have anything here that she wants to bring?"

Brennan didn't bother addressing a child that wouldn't speak, it would be useless- she knew. Hayley would find her voice in time both her and Hayley had, had some sort of a silent night but one out of the two had found comfort, strength, and hope.

Jen disappeared returning with some clothes Melissa had bought for her at Target. "We didn't stop and get any of her things it was late and-."

"I understand, these clothes look relatively new why not borrow some of Melissa's child's clothes if the children are only a year apart?" Jen looked at Melissa and Melissa glanced at Jen then turned her attention on Brennan.

"Hayley is ten, my daughter is only six." My God, when had the girls grown up? Time, once again as she look at the little girl before her she understood how grand of a teacher time was. How a moment in time could change everything, how when one variable or element (H) left another quickly replaced it. It was almost as if someone was trying to balance the see-saw of life, which was an irrational thought so she shook it off.

"Oh." Brennan look down at Hayley she understood children liked to be addressed by their exact age to appear older. It was just an anthropological way of sorting out a hierarchy in a group of their peers. "I'm sorry Hayley I didn't mean to insinuate you were younger than you appear." Hayley look up at her, yet said not a word. "I think we should get going Hayley." Her eyes grew large, but with Melissa and Jen's encouragement the two were off. Plans to pick up Hayley's things were still up in the air today was not the day for that.

Silence linger throughout Brennan's car, she looked in the rear view mirror at Hayley who was starring quietly out the window as the interstate took her farther and farther away from the city, home, school, friends, roads, memories, and life she knew. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye, to anyone. Brennan stare ahead unto the interstate only the car tires on the road and the sound of passing cars could be heard. She turns on the radio to drown out the silence as they continue to drive farther from home and closer to it all at once.

* * *

I can't believe I was able to post this, (I'm traveling and not all hotels have the best wifi, cont rare to what they say). I couldn't sleep and didn't feel like watching television so here you guys go. Review?


	4. Only Lonley

It was late when Brennan and the ten year old Hayley walked through her front door. Brennan carried the small bag full of clothes Jen had gave her and watched as Hayley's big eyes stare up at her for some sort of guidance or reassurance. She knew how the first night at a new person's house felt, being a foster kid and moving frequently to new houses filled with new people went hand in hand.

Brennan knew the first night was the worst night because you had just left everything you knew and you were dealing with a fresh wound. Then add being thrown into a new environment that you knew nothing about, it was scary you became independent within a minute-you grew up faster than your peers. She had learned most people take for granted trust and love, she had simply denied herself either because of her past. Past actions usually predicted future ones and everyone seemed to leave her in her life. Why trust in love to only be hurt?

It was actually quite simple-be ready for the goodbye, and never get your hopes up therefore they won't be crushed. She had found that logic had worked for protecting herself emotionally to the world but it had left her with a lonely life. She stare at her nieces eyes as they search her house, Hayley didn't deserve a lonely life.

"Your room is down the hall Hayley, follow me." The two girls-not women but girls stood staring at the guest bedroom. For while Brennan was technically a woman in her early thirties innocence stripped bare leaving her trembling to the core at times. There was one person out in the vast world that still saw her as his "girl" with her innocent and sometimes not so innocent lopsided smile, just as God saw them both as his children.

"We can run to the store tomorrow and get you some more things." For a child the room looked pretty cold. The bed was perfectly made with huge pillows that were more decorative than functional, a nightstand with a lamp, and a dresser. Bottom line it was a guest bedroom and one that no one ever stayed in. Brennan put Hayley's clothes in the dresser as the little girl climbed into the large bed watching her Auntie's every move.

Silently Hayley moved the throw pillows to the side of the large bed then took the decorative large pillow that wasn't meant to be slept on and she was about to move it to the side when she looked into her Auntie's eyes who gave her a sad smile and she handed it to her instead. Brennan took the pillow and moved it to the edge of the bed. "Goodnight Hayley I will be right down the hall if you need me and you have your own restroom if you need to use it."

Hayley nod as she lay in the fetal position gripping the blanket, much like Brennan had slept last night only she had held onto Booth's hand instead, she had him for a blanket. Not a fluffy comforter that didn't smell familiar as Hayley did, he was familiar to her a type of home. She learned years ago it wasn't where you lived that mattered but more specifically who occupied the time that was so ephemeral in one's life, for life was only made up of seconds.

The where had nothing to do with the feeling of home, in essence she knew it did for in travels people would go back to certain homes. While after an amount of time one came to think of a certain place of home if they stayed there long enough-even if deserted on an island camp would inevitably become home. Though, out of all of her travels abroad she had felt the most at home in London. It wasn't because the weather was grey and cold like D.C, not because if you were a Brit you hated tourists as much as she does the tourists in D.C, but because of the person who occupied the time she had spent there. That is what made London feel like home. "Night Hayley." She found herself wrapping her comforter tight around her curled up in a fetal position thinking of Russ and yesterdays.

It was two am and she suddenly woke feeling a presence in the room she look over her shoulder at a red rimmed eyed Hayley gloss pooling in her eyes standing at the side of her bed. A silent plea of "Can I lay with you tonight I don't want to be alone?" Brennan remembered back to last night when she silently asked Booth the same question.

She pulls the comforter back for Hayley silently answering her question and as her ten year old niece silently climbs into bed with her. She wondered if a simple touch was needed tonight, but decided the benefits of a simple touch would outweigh Hayley's denial of comfort so she wrapped her left arm around Hayley's small form. Hayley quickly grabbed her Auntie's hand and Brennan felt the tears on it as Hayley brush the tears from her eyes not releasing her hold. She scooted a bit closer to the child sensing she would be just fine with it.

Suddenly, she found her voice and the comforting became surprisingly natural. "It's going to be ok Hayley, sshh." She felt Hayley's body start to shake as she cried a bit louder. The two lay and while she wasn't Hayley's mother she was providing her with some sort of comfort and whispering soothing words. It was going to have to do.

Temperance Brennan had lost her brother, mother and father before. Though, not at the same time and Hayley had just lost her sister, mother and father figure all at once-for good. At least once upon a time Brennan was able to reunite with her brother and rekindle that brotherly love that sisters and brothers have, that is before time decided it was too late. She even reconciled with her father who had abandoned her. Though, she learned there was more than one kind of family and Hayley and she were going to have to make it work.

Hayley and she would be ok, all in time. She knew some emotional wounds leave metaphorical scars never to be forgotten others heal in time, in the beginning one tells themselves time heals nothing and it doesn't heal per se, but it helps and the days get easier as one evolves. She also knew this event would leave a metaphorical mark on herself and especially Hayley.

A scar and deeper more enigmatic eyes, eyes that now held a past she wouldn't want to mention. She wouldn't know how to properly speak of until adulthood. In that moment as Hayley found comfort in her she realized maybe he was right. Maybe, just maybe she had the capacity to love another just as much or more than herself.

* * *

Short chap. I know, but I'm trying to get this up while I can-I have about a week and a half left to write then off to Cali so...still unsure continue?


	5. Almost Home

Her eyes flutter open as the morning light shines throughout her room. As she studies the sleeping form she has held throughout the night she knows today is not going to be an easy one. She needed to pick up Hayley's things so that she would feel more comfortable in her house and have some semblance of her old life in her new one. Brennan new that she did not have any of the proper items for a child and the little girl that lay in her arms would find comfort in her old items even if they were material ones. A comforter that smelled familiar wasn't called a comforter for just any reason.

She carefully got up as not to wake Hayley to a day she probably didn't want to face, she left her to her dream world where the demons of real life wouldn't haunt her. She noticed the cell on her nightstand had a new message on the screen. She smiled as the opened the message "Home safe?" he had sent it last night but she was too overwhelmed to notice. She would call him later. She walked into her restroom and washes her face, brush her teeth, and stare at the woman in the mirror for a moment exhaling then dressed.

She wandered into the kitchen and made breakfast she would have made Hayley something, but she didn't know what she liked. Going to her brother's house digging through his things was going to be hard, but not as hard as it was going to be on Hayley. She wondered if maybe Angela should come with her then dismissed the thought she didn't want to bother her friend. She sits at the dining room table eating her cereal when Hayley quietly appeared. "Good morning Hayley." While the morning wasn't that great, it was better than yesterday.

Hayley said nothing only sat beside her Auntie "Would you like cereal for breakfast Hayley?" Hayley only look at her and Brennan decided since she hadn't shaken her had no, cereal it was. As Hayley ate Brennan called Booth.

"Hey Bones." His voice wasn't exuberant like normal, he sounded a bit sad or worried and she wondered why.

"Hey Booth."

"How is she?"

"She won't speak but that is to be expected for what has happened." She looked at Hayley who was watching her, listening to her phone conversation. "Today we're driving back to retrieve her things."

"Do you want Parker and me to come? I have him today." He answered the question she hadn't even asked.

"If you want to, I believe it may be beneficial to her it may take her mind off of the present task at hand. Plus, we can fit more in the expedition if we take your vehicle."

"We can come over now."

"That seems acceptable."

"See you soon."

"Booth."

"Hhmm?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime Bones."

Brennan pocketed her cell and look at Hayley who stare up at her with big eyes. "My partner Booth from work is coming over with his son, Parker. I believe Parker is a year older than you although, I'm unsure."

"Is Booth the Christmas tree man?" it was a whisper.

"I don't understand what you are talking about Hayley." The little girl inhale and exhale giving up her curiosity she would find out who he was eventually. She didn't feel like thinking of a Christmas memory with her late family.

"Parks make sure you grab a snack for the road."

"Can't Bones just stop at McDonalds Dad?"

"Just do as you're told."

"Fine." Parker grabbed a bag of Chex Mix and Booth grabbed two Gatorades. "Are we bringing the expedition or Bone's car?"

"Ours we can fit more of Bones' nieces' things in it." Booth had explained to Parker earlier that Brennan had lost her brother, sister-in-law, and a niece. Also, that she had become a guardian to Hayley the niece who survived but lost her immediate family in a moment's time, everything had changed.

"Dad, how old is Bones niece again?"

"Eight or eleven something like that."

"Was she the girl in the window when we gave Bones her Christmas tree?" Booth smiled remembering, that was a good moment.

"Maybe, it was either her or her sister."

"Oh." Parker's two letter word left his lips as a sigh at the realization the girl he had seen in the window may not be alive anymore.

Hayley turned and watched as her Auntie now dressed for the day opened the door to the Christmas tree man. She stood correct in her guessing. She had a feeling he was a nice man after what he had done for her Grandpa Max. She noticed the boy who she had seen out of the window was with him as well, most likely his son. She watched as her Auntie and the Christmas tree man- Hayley had forgotten her Auntie's partner's name- stare at each other a moment. She stay put at the dining room table.

"Hi Bones." Booth smile a half hearted smile at her and ruffled his son's hair. Parker looks up at his Dad then look to Bones.

"Come in Booth." Booth walked over to Hayley.

"Hey, Hayley I'm your Auntie's work partner Seeley Booth and this is my son Parker." He extended his hand to the little girl and she hesitantly took it. As she watches Booth interact with Hayley she exhales feeling a sense of comfort with him here. She had always felt comfortable around him, but lately she had found while she was an independent woman she had missed him and his constant presence in her life. Now that Hannah was gone she was glad to have that back.

Hayley look into Booth's eyes as he shook her limp hand then into Parker's as he shook it. "Hi nice to meet you Hayley I'm Parker." Booth stood next to Brennan as they watch the two children meet for the first time. "How old are you? I'm ten but I will be eleven in a few months." Hayley opened both of her hands that lay in her lap. "Are you ten too?" She nods yes. "What grade are you in?" Hayley opened one hand. "Fifth?" again she nod yes. Booth listened to his son's ranting of school and his life's story.

"They seem to be getting along well Bones."

"Parker gets along with most children, doesn't he? Has Rebecca ever had any problems with his behavior?" Booth contained his smile at her curiosity.

"Yes, he gets along with most kids and Rebecca has never had a problem to my knowledge. Parks is a pretty laid back kid. "

"We should get going." Hayley's eyes watch her Auntie's every move and she stood when Brennan grabbed her purse, they were leaving. As Bones locked the door she looked up to Booth as she steps out the door with Hayley in tow.

"Ready Bones?"

"Of course."

Soon they were all situated in the expedition and Hayley watch as the Christmas tree man, named Booth pulled the expedition back onto the interstate. She wondered if this was the last time she was going to see her old home. She had a feeling it was going to be.

"Hayley are you hungry? I think we should convince Bones and my dad to stop at McDonalds." Hayley stare at Parker studying him a moment contemplating. They had been on the road for a while now it was noon plus the Chex Mix was gone. She shook her head yes to Parker. "Dad, Hayley and I wanted to know if we could go to McDonalds? Plus, I kinda have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure hang in there the next exit probably has a McDonalds."

"Booth McDonalds is a disgusting place to eat." Hayley's eyes went a little wide as her ears listened intently to what her Auntie had said.

"Bones, McDonalds is every kid's dream food."

"That's a ludicrous statement Booth surely not every kid likes McDonalds. That would be like saying every Ranger is cocky or every marriage is going to end happily ever after."

"Don't worry they are like this all the time Hayley it's just how they talk." Hayley glance at Parker acknowledging him but her interest remains with the conversation between the two adults.

"Like I said every kid likes McDonalds."

"Booth, you know not all marriages end happily ever after, that sort of thinking is inconceivable."

"I think it's very much conceivable that the two kids in the back seat are hungry for McDonalds Bones. Don't worry they have a southwestern salad that you will like."

"Though, not all marriages end happy."

"McDonalds and marriage don't belong in the same sentence Bones."

"Actually, if you are insinuating woman eat more fast food after they get married with their children because it's easier you are correct. Woman also gain at least twenty pounds in the first year of marriage."

"I don't ever want to get married." Parker piped up in the back seat. " Why when I can't have McDonalds with marriage."

"Great now look what you did to Parker Bones, he is going to be a bachelor forever."

Hayley stare at the two adults and listen as Parker put his two sense worth in here and there. "Well Booth it has been proven children take after their parents especially the same sex parent and you are not married. Therefore, why should you expect Parker to want to believe in it?"

"He is ten Bones, no ten year old wants to get married." He almost asked her if she wanted him to get married. He liked to push, he was a man and it was a long drive.

"Anthropologically speaking by the age of ten many societies had already married off their progeny."

"What's progeny?" asked Parker's curious voice.

"Progeny is ones offspring, you are Booth's progeny."

Booth saw the golden arches and was ready to take the conversation elsewhere. "This exit has a McDonalds Parks!"

"Yes!" Parker turned to Hayley excited and she smiled shyly. Brennan turns around and looks at the two kids.

"Hayley, I hope you like McDonalds."

"She does."

"How do you know Parker?" Brennan asked curiously.

"She is excited to go to McDonalds aren't you?" Hayley shook her head yes.

"Ha! Told you all kids like McDonalds."

"Booth there is only two children in the backseat."

"Yep and they both like McDonalds." He smiles at her and she half rolls her eyes at his nonsense. Leaning her elbow against the window she glances at him out of the corner of her eye and smile to herself.

The four of them sit in a booth at McDonalds Brennan with her Southwestern salad the kids with cheeseburgers, and Booth had some large order.

"See Bones, McDonalds isn't so bad." She silently stole another fry from him.

"I do like this salad although the croutons are a little soft." When she looks up her eyes catch his and she smiled to herself and in that moment. She wondered knowing that time was made up of moments and moments were more ephemeral than the people that occupied them. Wondered if maybe one day in one of those moments she wouldn't hesitate in telling him all the things she hadn't said aloud.

Though, it was just a thought to act upon it was completely different than just thinking it. She sighs as she looks at Hayley who had only asked who the Christmas tree man was. They still had miles to go before they reached her old house and she was curious as how Hayley was going to deal with confronting a life she had to leave behind so suddenly. Brennan knew confronting any past was hard, never mind such a fresh wound.

She looked up again into his eyes and smiled only to have him reach across the table with a napkin and brush some ketchup off her lip. While, she would have normally protested that she could have got it. She let him have that one and hid her smile but not well, as it shone through in her eyes when she glances at him.

Feeling some strange pressure in the middle of her sternum she couldn't help but wonder why her center hurt. Deep down she knew why while she had rejected him, she was sure she had hurt worse. That, maybe the worst pain was the sorrow of regret when one didn't let their feelings show. At least he had his moment-she never uttered a word. Brennan sighs at the jumble of thoughts in her mind pushing them away she looks in the rear view at Hayley. She was what she should be concentrating on, not some strange feeling that she had lived her whole life perfectly fine without. It was ridiculous to bother with something that never lasts anyway.

She looks out the window as her hand rest on the console barely touching his. As she looks out the window at road and time flying bye she exhales to herself remembering how it felt not to swerve and she liked it. It would have been very difficult not to mention careless to swerve while raising a child. She looks in the rear view at Hayley thinking to herself eventually we will break our silence, everything eventually Hayley. Silence linger for a moment all four of them were quiet as the tires covered ground on the interstate, a constant broken white line passing them by.

* * *

This is my least fav. chap...oh well here you go and thanks for the reviews!


	6. Waltz Into Me

Hayley watch her Auntie and Booth in particular and as she observed everyone throughout the day she noticed that maybe her Auntie wasn't telling the whole truth about Booth. Maybe he was her boyfriend otherwise why would he have brought the tree and why were they using his car today instead of hers? Why was he helping at all?

Why did Parker say they are like this all the time, he wouldn't be at work with them and know how they act? What did he mean? She wasn't willing to speak and was content to continue to observe especially when she had so much to take in-she had lost so much, everything was new to her. She watches as Parker and Booth walk out with her nightstand. She missed her family but wasn't willing to give into the dull ache she felt inside, not in the middle of the day.

She had come to find out one thing in her silence she was older than Parker-her birthday was in three weeks. She looks up at her Auntie and Brennan smile a half hearted smile at her. It was just Hayley and Brennan in Hayley's room, most of the things now emptied from it the two stood. Two different people that barely knew each other, yet the two people that shared a silent moment together couldn't have been more familiar with each other. One was a woman and one was a girl, they had both been down the same paths in life, but were just in different chapters in time.

Brennan stares into the chocolate eyes that mirror her blue ones so well and hoped maybe just maybe Hayley wouldn't end up like her. A woman that was so afraid to let her feelings show, scared to lay it all on the line because everyone in her past had always left her alone in the end.

She walked up to Hayley this was her chance, maybe she had never had a mother-but she would make sure Hayley had someone. Humans were born to love-Booth taught her that and in that moment she stood in front of the little girl arms wide open doing what came naturally. Hayley quickly buried her face into her Auntie's stomach wrapping little arms around her as she kissed the top of her head smoothing her hair. While, Hayley finally gave into the dull ache she was carrying inside, she closed her eyes and open her heart.

A silent tear escapes her big blue pools and slide down her face leaving a track, which glistens as he appears in the door way looking her in the eye. He leaves the two alone and they hold each other for the second time that morning. Brennan not really knowing who was pulling comfort from whom at the moment, but finding comfort in the moment nonetheless.

* * *

I hope this chap. is a bit better...if you like this story I have good news (for you guys) the military delayed some stuff for my bf overseas so I'm stuck where I am and I have about another two weeks until I leave for Cali...Shout out to Germany! Oktoberfest baby!I'm glad I'm not my friend Jen (still recovering ha j/k not that bad)


	7. Trust Me

Hayley stood next to her Auntie as Booth and Parker finished putting her things into her new room. There was so much that could be said, but at the same time not a single word was needed. Death is inevitable and it is usually unplanned, then again so are most lives.

"I'm hungry Dad." Hayley watches as Parker look up at his Dad and he looks up to her Auntie. When one observes you can see the silent questions and conversations take place, one soon realizes words can take a back seat at times and body language is all that is needed to converse.

It's a bit like the time Hayley and her sister had spent at a summer camp horseback riding. They would climb onto the fence around dusk after the horses were fed and watch the herd of horses in the field. If one listens with all of your senses one understands the creature's unspoken language quite easily. What is it her mom had always said-God gave you two ears and one mouth for a reason. She figured two eyes were helpful when observing as well.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner tonight? Does pasta sound good?"

"It sounds great Bones I'm starving." Parker

Hayley watches as Booth stare into her Auntie's eyes and smile slightly at her silently answering her invitation. The four of them sat at the table eating pasta well three of them. While Hayley liked pasta and was hungry. She couldn't stop thinking of the summer with the horses and her sister and just her family in general.

She turn the pasta round and round on her fork watching intently as it spun around in the spoon. She wasn't really eating more of pushing her food around in the bowl, her Auntie noticed as did everyone else. Suddenly, she felt a subtle touch of a hand on her arm and she stopped spinning the pasta looking up into her Auntie's eyes allowing a bit of gloss to form in her own.

Looking into her Auntie's eyes she realized for the first time that her Auntie was hurting too, but there was something else in her eyes. It was a question, one that looked as if she had wanted to ask for a long time, but didn't know how- a type of silent plea. She didn't understand at first, but then it registered and she answered her Auntie's question. The one that said maybe I can be the one who saves you? Maybe if you will let me in we can find a place to begin.

As she looks in her eyes feeling the burn of her Auntie's hand on her arm she breaks their connection and stare at the contact. While she stares at the hand that rest on her arm she thought maybe they could save each other. She would let down her walls, eventually the silence would break.

She looked back into her Auntie's eyes the slightest hint of a smile tug on the edge of her mouth. Her Auntie rubbed her arm and smiled a bit, her silent question now answered as they hold each other's stare. Together, they would find a way. Much like the horse Hayley had been lost on at summer camp and had to blindly trust to lead her back to camp. The horse and she hadn't walked the traditional trail, but they eventually found the winding road all the same. Together, they would find a way back to home base, eventually. Lord knows they both needed it, eyes didn't lie.

Parker and Hayley sat on the couch surfing the television as Booth helped her in the kitchen. "She didn't eat much and has yet to say anything." Brennan continued to speak as she loaded the washer.

"She spoke to you in her own way Bones."

Brennan stood up looking at him her head slightly cocked to the side in thought. "I suppose you're right."

"What?"

She gave him a playful glare out of the corner of her eye. "You heard me Booth." She smiled one of her lopsided playful grins at him. While he smiles at her with his eyes, she wondered if he knew that she cared as much as she did.

The past few months had been hard on their partnership, while Hannah had been a challenge for her. She had also been a catalyst of sorts, for what doesn't break you only makes you stronger right? Though, she wasn't ready to break her silence, but she was so very ready for the touch his touch that she had received a couple of nights ago. It was very frustrating.

As Booth and Parker head out the door saying their goodbyes, he stops and stares at her. "Night Bones, night Hayley." Hayley watches as her Auntie stands in the middle of the living room while he looks into her eyes a moment smiling. He closed the door quietly and Brennan walks over to the couch sitting beside Hayley and sighs loudly.

She has her head in her hands then lays back into the big leather couch turning her head to Hayley she wonders aloud. "Is your room alright?" She receives a nod. "I had to move a lot when I was younger, I was a foster kid." She stares straight ahead in thought as she spoke.

"Russ too?" the quiet whisper drew her out of her nostalgia. She rolled her head to look at Hayley. She didn't want to make a big deal of her speaking as not to spook her back into her cage where she seemed content to hide.

"No."

Suddenly she felt Hayley's head lean into her side and her arm wrap around her mid section. She looked down and Hayley had closed her eyes as she snuggled closer into her. She smiled to herself as she kissed the little girls head and lean her own back against the cool leather. "Thank you baby girl." It was a whisper, to whoever would hear her. Starting tonight they had taken each others hand and started walking the winding road that would lead them back to the beginning. The road where they would face whatever came their way hand in hand, unknowingly and eventually saving each other.

* * *

Cheers! Appreciate reviews and I really hope you enjoy! I'm ready to leave for Cali now...frustrating-so enjoy!


	8. Tears Fall Down

Ch.8

It was only family that stood in front of the three headstones, everyone else had left. Hayley glance around her, her Auntie had glossy eyes that begged for her to let the tears in them overflow. Her Grandpa Max had the same red rimmed glossy look as her Auntie. Amy's second cousin Jen bent down to lay some flowers on the graves. Then, there was her Auntie's partner Booth who stood to the side waiting for them. Hayley didn't really know why he was still here, although he was the only one that wasn't immediate family still here. She stood in front of her Auntie and pulls her Auntie's arms around her as a sort of comfort and protection as they all stare at the head stones in silence. Jen finally breaks the silence. "Amy never forgot me even when my own parents did. Never really any big things just enough to let me know she remembered I was around, I thought it nice."

"She was a wonderful mother and wife." Max

Hayley take her Auntie's arms and wrap them tighter around her, though she didn't need too for Brennan wrapped them around her on her own accord. Hayley look up at her Auntie she was staring straight ahead in a world of her own as Hayley looked up through eyes which overflowed with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt her Auntie's arms tighten around her a bit as she locked eyes with her for a moment, her dark brown eyes colliding with her Aunties blues-both sets full of so much pain.

As they turned walking away from her Mother, sister and Russ-away from the headstones, the fresh dirt, and flowers Hayley realized they were really gone. The silent tears streamed freely down her face as they walk her cheeks wet with water, she hadn't uttered a word. Though, she did allow her Auntie to wrap her arm around her as they walk.

Hayley found herself in a booth at a diner with her Grandpa Max, Auntie, and her Auntie's partner. She wondered if they were more than just partners, he had helped her move and stayed later than Jen. She stare at him a moment as he sit next to her Grandpa Max in the booth.

Booth felt eyes on him and look across the booth into the tear stained face of Hayley. Bones looked distant as well glancing at him every now and then all of them understandably were in their own worlds. A waitress appeared and noticing the solemn atmosphere at the table addressed Booth first, he seemed less upset. "What can I start you guys out with to drink?"

"A diet coke and sprite for the ladies and a coke for me." He turned to Max so that he could order.

"What are you going to order Hayley?" Max

She looks at the menu and then looks up to her Auntie, but Brennan was already leaning in next to her waiting to see whatever it is she may point out on the menu. "That's an excellent choice Hayley." Brennan smiles a small smile at her as she collect her menu setting it atop her own.

It was a quiet breakfast Hayley watch as Booth look at her Auntie every now and then and her Auntie look at him. Her Grandpa Max had said he had to leave after brunch somewhere, but she hadn't remembered where to. Booth watched as after the brunch the silence continued nobody had much to say except Max, what one should say was a mystery. Hayley's sister, mother and step-dad had passed as well as Bones' brother and Max's son. A huge part of Bones' small family was gone.

He catches Brennan's eyes every now and then casually glancing at Hayley who had ate most of her meal and was finishing her Sprite. He noticed how Bone's had taken to comforting Hayley easily every now and then whispering something to her and receiving a nod yes or no. They had a silent communication of their own just as he and she did.

Max broke the stillness that linger. "I have to go Tempe." He stood and left leaving a tip and bending down saying something to Booth only meant for his ears. "Thanks for loving her, you're a good man Seeley Booth she loves you, you know. Take care of my girls I know you know they are more yours then mine." Booth looks at the man for a moment and didn't respond he moved over to his daughter and gave a hug saying goodbye to Hayley he was gone.

Booth look at Brennan and Hayley thinking of what Max had said as the words repeat over in his head, screaming not letting him collect his own thoughts. She was whispering something to Hayley and Hayley nodded yes she was probably finished. Booth paid for the meal and they left together getting into Brennan's car he had offered to drive prepared to be shot down he was surprised when she handed him the keys.

He looked at Hayley in the rearview and glanced at Bone's next to him. The overwhelming urge to take them both in his arms was a strong one Hayley was a bit like Brennan even though they shared no genetic relation. She was an introvert, at least she had proved to be so far and so the three drove. "Booth where are we going?" She had noticed they weren't going to her place.

"Quick detour Bones." He glanced at Hayley and she look from starring outside the window into his eyes, showing in her own way she too wondered what was going on. Though, she had found that it didn't really matter where Booth took her Auntie she trust him and would follow. Much like the horse at summer camp she was lost on she didn't know where they were going only that the creature knew its way back to home base and would lead them there. Her Auntie trust him blindly like she had to trust the horse.

Which, made Hayley feel at ease so she went back to her own thoughts as she stares out the window. Where they were going was the last thing on her mind, her world had changed. She glanced at her Auntie a moment, for some reason she had a feeling the two people in the front seat were waiting on the world to change as well, but in a totally different way. She look back out the window at the buildings and cars that pass her by and learned young in that very moment that change was inevitable and it happened in a blink of an eye.

She inhale and exhale a shaky breath, realizing she was safe with her Auntie even if they both still had a lot to learn about one another. Her sister was always the bubbly type while she was more of the introvert, her sister always had said their Auntie Tempe was funny. Hayley just thought she was different, now she felt the woman she had come to rely on was kind and while she wasn't silent like herself she too was holding something in something back. Hayley now understood layers and her Auntie's were very slowly starting to become visible to her. Something about foster care, moving a lot, some secret she held back, a mother that had passed away young.

Yes, her sister would say she was a bit like a pretty human Shrek. She was different, funny and multi-layered. As she look out the window she had to agree with her sister and at the thought of her a silent tear roll down her cheek. The car was still as the road they took continued to pass them by, where it lead she knew not. Russ use to say it was the journey that mattered anyway. She exhale again not bothering to wipe at her face.

* * *

Happy late B-day Marines! Sempi Fi...will be leaving after Thanksgiving for Cali then Vegas yay! Hope you enjoy I do like feedback myself...let's me know if I should pick back up or wait until I get back to give full attention. :)


	9. Hold My Hand

Ch.9

"Booth why are we going this way, this is not a detour?"

"Hayley do you want some hot chocolate?" Booth looked at the little girl in the rear view and received a nod yes.

"Because Hayley wants hot chocolate Bones."

They ended up walking toward the coffee cart they had never met at and as Booth paid Brennan's eyes met his. It had been about a year since both had parted and left to opposite ends of the world. Since they promised each other they would meet here. Hannah had only lasted about five months, both had returned within seven. It was the first Saturday of December, yes it had been a year. Change was inevitable, but everything happened eventually-they were here it just took a bit longer than expected.

She looks at the coffee cart then into his eyes and he knew that it had registered with her, she didn't believe in coincidences. He knew too he had too. The road to get here had been filled with road blocks and broken lines which allowed others to enter their lane. Though, it had remained paved and never ceased to exist throughout their journey here. They never went off road and neither crashed and burned both had kept on traveling forward, no u turns were made.

"Sir, your hot chocolate and coffee, take it from me you don't want to keep your ladies waiting." The older man reminded him of his presence and the hot coffee and chocolate in front of him. He also reminded him of what Max had said earlier and that he had kept her waiting, but he was scared to open himself up for another rejection.

While, the feelings she had so openly shown lately were a God send he wondered if she understood her own feelings at times-would she allow him in. Though, in this past week doubts were starting to subside and his heart that he hid as well was aching for her.

He watched and noticed she didn't correct the man and she had heard what he had said, she heard. The fire in her heart may just have burned hot enough it may have rose above and beyond the barrier she used to protect it. He picked the hot chocolate up and handed it to Hayley then grabbed the coffee giving it to Brennan.

Realizing what she had to do, she breathes in the cold air releasing the warm never taking her eyes off of his, it reminded Booth of smoke. She looked at the older man. "While you are right and I do not like waiting, I have learned everything happens eventually." It was a whisper and while said to the man behind the coffee cart. He knew it wasn't meant for the man behind the coffee cart. Yes, the fire had burned her walls down. Her secret out, his fear slowly subsiding now it was only a matter of time, but as they were both reminded today. One's time can be taken in a blink of an eye.

"Ah, I believe you are talking about the old 'time without courage and time without fear is just wasted, wasted time. Hootie knew what he was talking about didn't he?'"

Brennan looked to Booth for an answer and he smiled at her "Hootie and the Blowfish."

"I don't know what that means."

"Have a good day." oh the irony if he only knew of their day. Brennan's thoughts of Hootie and The Blowfish were quickly forgotten as he wished them a good day.

"You too." Booth

As the three walked away together toward the Lincoln memorial to warm up inside the little shop that sell tourist paraphernalia Brennan look at the Lincoln memorial the past had come and gone the future was here, while change was inevitable the element of time was intertwined within it and time held uncertainties. Which, in essence created change and she knew some changes took time. She looked at Booth as she followed him to the shop and felt a satisfaction, contentment, a release. Yes, a calm had found her during today's storm. As she realized she no_ they_, had acknowledged the change.

Now on their way back to Brennan's place a whisper was heard from the backseat. "They were a band, my mom liked them." Brennan look at Booth for an answer he mouthed "Hootie" and she looked at him understanding, as if let in on a secret.

"You will have to teach me about this band Hayley."

"O.k" Booth look at Brennan and slide his hand into hers that once lay alone on the center console, she squeeze it gently. They agreed once the center should hold, and he found he like holding it just fine.

* * *

This was the most sappy, fluffy thing I have ever written in my opinion. I guess my muse decided bc the last chap. dealt with a funeral and this story is very emotional thus far, I could throw in a chap. a little less intense. Although, I do like writing intense scenes best. Oh Brennan's thoughts "The past had come and gone" is a Hootie reference. Though, I will most likely do my own thing at my own pace anyway, let me know if you liked this style or if it was too corny.

Also, I was recently diagnosed with Celiac disease (gluten intolerance) which can cause seizures-I have been on a gluten free diet for two weeks and have had only small seizures everyday (this is great-a huge decrease in seizure activity) so if you have epilepsy-get yourself checked for Celiac disease. I have had it (epilepsy) for fourteen years and tried everything I'm in my mid twenties. This diet could really help you out.


	10. Little Girl

Saturday had come and gone and Hayley flutter her eyes open to the still silence of morning. Now sleeping in her own bed she sits up holding a stuffed animal horse, which she knew she was too old to be sleeping with but it had been her little sister's. She pets the fake horse's worn mane as if it was real and sighs. "Belle, Auntie Tempe is pretty nice." She goes silent in the stillness of her own room for a moment. "Her work partner Booth is a nice man too." Another sigh and she again pets the worn stuffed animal that is serving as a listener. "He has a son, Booth does, his name is Parker. He is really nice."

Brennan yawned as she woke, suddenly and all at once yesterday's events flood her memory. They were gone and she had told Booth _Oh God_. In her own way she let him know she loved him that the connection was a mutual one. She had let him hold her hand on the way home, it seemed safe enough. What if she hurt him again? What if she wasn't ready? No, No, everything eventually-there was no timeline on eventually.

After all these years why did it just now feel as if these feelings were new? Because they weren't new Temperance, they were merely acknowledged. She didn't want to try to make it work or give them a shot-she couldn't do that. She needed to know it would work she wasn't willing to gamble on their hearts. Though she loved him and he loved her, why was this new emotion called love so damn frustrating and complex. She sighs. Why does everything always happen at once? She dismisses the thought knowing that wasn't true, but only seemed like it. Though, it seemed like it very much so. She tried not to think of yesterday anymore, and wished she could calm her thoughts.

Climbing out of bed and walking to Hayley's room she suddenly stopped short outside of the door out of view. Hayley was talking alone in her room to something, a stuffed animal? God? She leans against the doors frame listening closely.

"I'm older than Parker, I didn't tell anyone my birthday was in a few weeks."

Oh my God. She didn't know her birthday was a few days before Christmas. She frowns and listens again.

"I think Booth, that's Parker's dad and Auntie's work partner. Well I think that's Auntie's best friend so I will probably see Parker again." She smiles a sad smile at what Hayley had said. The room now filled with silence Brennan took that as her cue to walk in.

"Good morning Hayley." Brennan received a smile in response and she sat down on the bed next to her. Hayley looks into her Auntie's eyes and Brennan gives her a sad smile in response, but a smile nonetheless. She notices her Auntie looking at Belle and she glances at the worn stuffed horse as well.

"Does your stuffed horse have a name?" maybe she would answer maybe she wouldn't, but Brennan wouldn't know unless she asked. Hayley stare at her Auntie a moment contemplating and she lean into her hugging Brennan. At first she was taken aback as Hayley clung to her, but she quickly leaned in to Hayley wrapping her arms around her smoothing her hair.

Hayley wasn't crying nor did she have glossy eyes it seemed she just needed human contact at that moment. She knew what that felt like. As Hayley bury her head into her Auntie she remember how she had needed Booth the night she had found out what had happened. She had done what she always felt to be something someone who was weak would do. Hayley sigh and Brennan was lost in thought as she smoothes Hayley's hair absentmindedly.

She had run to him in her time of need, tears, and while vulnerable…but he was her constant, It was o.k. to do so. Thinking back she knew deep down that she enjoyed waking up next to his sleeping form and enjoyed the warmth he so readily gave to her. She didn't want to rely on her dreams of him to keep her warm at night anymore. A couple of nights ago she had told herself that maybe, just maybe she had the capacity to love him. The capacity she had denied so long, so, so long.

Hayley pull back and look up at her Auntie she had observed quite a bit lately and she could tell she was thinking about something.

"I'm going to make pancakes, if you would like you can help." Parker loved helping Booth and her father with everything and anything. It was a way to show what he had learned and also to prove himself to them. Prove that he could do whatever task was put in front of him or that was asked of him. Hayley look at her Auntie a moment more as her Auntie stare into her eyes then a small smile spreads across Hayley's features as she nods yes.

Brennan and Hayley had mixed the batter and Brennan had poured it into the pan. She then handed Hayley the mixing bowl which Hayley promptly started to lick dragging her small fingers across the metal bowl leaving tracks where batter once was. Hayley started to lick her fingers the batter stuck to each individual finger, now each finger was in her mouth one by one she licked them clean sitting at the kitchenette. She then looked up to her Auntie motioning to the bowl. "No thanks Hayley." Hayley suited herself and went back to running her fingers through the bowl then placing them in her mouth licking the batter.

"Do you love Booth?"

Brennan flipped the pancake as she eyed the little blonde in her kitchen licking the batter out of the bowl. Her big brown eyes stare up at her into her blue eyes awaiting an answer. "No, we are just partners." She flips the pancakes again and places them on a plate setting it in front of Hayley with butter and syrup. She continues to pour more batter in the pan for herself.

"But you want to love him?" she stops pouring the batter setting the bowl down and looks at Hayley, her eyes are curious and big like Booths hauntingly brown orbs. "You guys held each other's hand on the drive home last night."

"Yes we did Hayley, but love is not as simple as holding someone's hand. Love is complicated."

"I love Russ, my mom, sissy and you too Auntie Tempe."

Brennan looks at the child as she stuck a mouthful of pancake in her own mouth and watch as Hayley chewed on a bite herself. "Thank you Hayley I love you too."

"You said love was complicated."

"It is. Though it's the love found in a romantic relationship which is where the complication starts."

"Oh you mean sex."

"Yes sex complicates things."

"Which is why you and Booth only hold hands?" This caused Brennan to smile and wonder a little.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?"

Hayley nodded her head up and down yes.

"I think he loves you." Brennan stare into the little girls eyes neither of the two said a word only continued to eat their pancakes. "He is always there, helping."

"That's what Booth does he likes to help and he is my partner, partner's help each other."

"Auntie he helps because he wants to be around you because he wants to help, to help you."

Brennan grabbed both of their plates and rinsed them off then put them in the washer. Not minding what Hayley had said she wiped the counters down and cleaned up their morning mess of pancake batter and mixing bowls.

Soon finished she walked over to the collection of cds where Hayley was looking through. "What's this one?" Hayley held up The Best of Foreigner and Temperance smiles.

"Booth was blown up while he and I were dancing to the song Hot Blooded on the cd. We were on a stakeout, the refrigerator blew up." Hayley's expression was taken aback. "Of course Booth was fine and I got a new cd." Hayley let out a breath.

"Can we listen to it? You know dance like you and Booth did?"

Brennan smile as she takes the cd and sticks it in suddenly Foreigner is blasting throughout the house and Hayley smiles a huge smile as her Auntie starts to dance all silly "Sing Hayley…Come on baby do you do more than dance? If it feels all right maybe you can stay all night. Shall I leave you my key but you've gotta give me a sign-"

Hayley balled her fist into a makeshift microphone and held it up for her Auntie to sing into while she shook her blonde hair around. "Hot blooded yeah I'm hot blooded, yeah I'm a little bit high ooowww and you're a little bit shy." Hayley started to laugh and Brennan picked her up making a silly face at her and setting her down on the couch tickling her shrieks of laughter erupting from the both of them.

"You do love him Auntie don't you?"

"I already told you Hayley we are just partners!" She screamed above the music.

"Auntie! You're a horrible liar…and partners can love each other…partnerships are complicated…especially yours."

The track ended and the house was silent again.

"Why is Booth and my partnership complicated?"

"Because you two love each other you are just afraid. You love him though don't you?" Brennan stopped tickling Hayley and sat on the couch a moment in thought. "You said everything eventually."

It was a whisper but she spoke in her own way she answered looking into Hayley's brown orbs and nodding ever so slightly yes. "See I knew you loved him." Though as she looks into her Auntie's blue eyes they were now dark and filled with pain and something she couldn't quite pin point. Oh well all in time, right?

* * *

I'm just going to go with "What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas" my trip was great Sempi Fi Happy 235th Bday Marines. (wasn't pleased with this chap. I know it's rushed but oh well)


	11. One Love

Ch. 11

"Auntie Tempe?" The two remain seated on the couch while Temperance stares off in thought, as to what she was thinking Hayley knew not. Only that she was thinking of something, something deep and meaningful or someone. She didn't answer Hayley but continue to stare off in thought.

Hayley study her Auntie's eyes the depth in her dark blue cerulean blues how at the moment they looked cloudy as if a storm had rolled into her dark irises. The dark blues and grey slowly filling her entire eyes she watched as her Aunties eyes changed from light blues and some shades of dark to a grey thundering storm. She sat in silence almost unaware of Hayley's presence, Hayley waited.

"I love him." She said it as if it were a question, as if she had just recognized the words she said aloud were true. She turned to Hayley. "I love him." she said it with more certainty this time and less of a shaky voice.

Hayley smiled a bit and nodded yes. "And he loves you."

She shook her head back and forth a bit 'no' "I've denied him for so long… denied my own capacity to love…to love him. In doing so I've denied myself…" She had started to ramble. "…denied myself him…denied him me…Booth loves me? Booth loves me." Hayley nodded yes confirming what her Auntie had said "…and, and I believe I'm ready to love him back."

She turned and looked at Hayley, Hayley smiled as she watched the dark clouds roll away replaced with a new light blue sky. Suddenly she found herself turning her head a bit to the side as her Auntie smiled and Hayley joined her. "So, are you going to tell him?" She did not hesitate when she responded.

"I don't believe I have a choice in the matter anymore, I don't want to end up regretting something that I know in my heart and mind should have been revealed long ago. He and I both know the secret we don't say aloud is killing us, metaphorically of course. It's killing us both slowly and while Booth did take a gamble once, I wasn't ready to let him play with my heart… to go all in. I'm ready to let go and give in now. Seeing him with Hannah was a catalyst I believe, a good one." Hayley guessed in her ten year old mind that this Hannah lady must have been Booth's ex-girlfriend. "I admit I was jealous watching him with her. I felt almost betrayed, he was mine and I watched as we slipped away farther apart it wasn't a good feeling at all."

Hayley look at her Auntie starring off then she turned to look Hayley in the eyes. The ten year old look back at into her Auntie's eyes a bit puzzled trying to understand her Auntie's ramblings the best that a ten year old could. "When he took your hand he smiled last night, you made him feel happy." It was all she could think to say and it must have been the right thing to say because her Auntie smiled at her.

"Come here Hayley." She embraces Hayley and the two shares a moment Hayley was just glad the storm was over for now. "I believe you have a birthday coming up next week." Hayley nod yes.

"It's in one week."

"What do you want to do? Anything you want."

"I don't care." Hayley was suddenly distant and solemn, for this would be her first birthday without them and her first Christmas.

"You have to care a bit baby girl." Brennan rests her head atop Hayley's and wraps her arms tighter around her.

"I should, but I don't."

"I care."

Hayley smile a bit. "I know you do, you always have sissy use to say you were funny."

She smiles at the ten year olds kind words, though a frown soon replaces it. "I want you to care too." She spoke with her head still resting atop Hayley's.

"Sometimes caring is hard to do."

"Try for me, ok?" She lean her head to the side looking into Hayley's eyes. "I will try and love him and you try to care." Hayley smile wryly.

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious you don't have to try, it just is. You can't try and love someone, you just do. I guess it's not as complicated as it sounds if you leave out the sex part."

"I'm unsure if you should be speaking so freely about sex at your age."

"I go to a public school and I rode the school bus. I learned about sex a while ago."

"O.K. fair enough."

"But I will try and care because you care."

"That sounds like a reasonable offer." She smiles at Hayley. "How about you sleep on it and let me know what you feel like you are up to when you are ready." Hayley nod an exaggerated nod yes. "It's late let's go to bed." She walked over and turned Foreigner off and followed Hayley down the hall into her room tucking her in she kissed her goodnight and turn off her bedside lamp.

She stop short at her name "Auntie?"

"Yes."

"I liked dancing around to Hot Blooded Booth and yours song." Brennan smiles in the dark.

"I did too Hayley."

"Auntie?"

"Hhhmm?"

"Next time I will show you a song, it's called Time by Hootie and The Blowfish." Brennan smiles a lopsided grin.

"I would like that Hayley."

"Night Auntie, love you."

"Goodnight Hayley, I love you too."

Brennan closes the door behind her and walks into her own room changing into comfortable pajamas she brush her teeth and wash her face. Then climb into her own large bed. As she lay sitting up her laptop on her lap she began to write on her latest novel for a while.

She smiles as she close the laptop shutting it down and walking over to set it atop her dresser for the night. Climbing back into bed she lay awake thinking of the night and its events. She loved Booth and he loved her, a child could see this.

Suddenly the bed felt very large and she found herself feeling very much alone. She curls up on her side in the fetal position and stare at the glowing red numbers changed on her alarm beside her from ten thirteen to ten fourteen. She inhale and exhale love was complicated but Hayley's words echoed in her mind 'because it's obvious you don't have to try, it just is. You can't try and love someone, you just do.'

And she did in a non atta girl way that scared her because she had come to acknowledge the feeling. A feeling she couldn't live without…without him. For without him there was no them and while she had always been independent and fine with just her, recently that wasn't so true. She had denied her feelings and in so denied them both what she now knew no one should ever be denied. Love.

She smiles as she hugs the comforter to her and falls into a dream world known only to her, one she wished to share with him. In time, everything has a time and a place she knew this and she was ready now. She had waited and watched, and felt she, no they were ready to give up the fight and give in to their hearts. She would give'em a shot, a chance. Whatever Booth called it, she was ready to play the game Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, even Sweets and Daisy called love. She close her eyes and not hesitating threw the dice.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated...had to add the dice bit...I did just get back from Vegas...btw the Venetian is omg awesome!


	12. Little Darlin'

She wakes to a ringing cell and with eyes shut fumbles with her hand over her dresser mumbling "Brennan." Her cell is still connected to the charger and she unplugs it in a quick motion allowing her more room to speak freely on the phone.

"Hey Sweetie, how are the two of you holding up? Do you two want to meet me at the diner? The little one and I are both pretty hungry and I've yet to meet Hayley."

She sat up rubbing at her eyes she hadn't been expecting Angela especially since she was still half in a dream world. A dream world Booth had occupied she was still seeing his face in and out of her early morning consciousness. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"I imagine being five and a half months pregnant you would be hungrier than the average female our age."

"Right Bren, so does that mean you will meet me at the diner with Hayley in an hour?"

"Yes although I don't think we will take that long to meet you there."

"Bren you have a ten year old see you in a bit."

"I know I have a ten year old though she is quite mature for her age."

"She is ten Bren see you in a bit."

The line went dead and she dropped her cell onto the night stand next to her as she sigh sitting up and getting out of bed. She sat on the edge of the bed a moment contemplating should she get ready first then wake Hayley or just wake her now? She soon found herself walking half asleep down the hall towards Hayley's room in her pajamas.

Soon she found herself in the little girls room she stop momentarily and watch as the ten year old sleep her eyelids twitching ever the slightest, she was dreaming. Her feet were moving almost as if she had restless leg syndrome and she suddenly tossed flipping over in the bed. She knew it was right before one wakes that they usually dream and Hayley was doing just that sliding in and out of a dream world known only to her. She wondered what she was dreaming about in her rem sleep.

Suddenly Hayley sat bolt upright "Auntie!" and she found herself at her side sitting on the bed with her, embracing Hayley in a hug whispering words of comfort. As Hayley clung to her and cry she didn't know what the little girl had dreamed of, only that it had caused her to become upset and was most likely a nightmare.

"It's o.k. Hayley sshhh it's o.k. I'm right here." The tears turned into small sniffles.

"They were gone all over again, just gone mommy, sissy, and Russ." Hayley bury her head into her Auntie's shoulder again small sniffles coming to an end. She didn't know what to say to her except for more words of comfort and reassurance. Though, she knew even her words meant next to nothing compared to Hayley's horrific nightmare relived.

"Hayley, my friend just called me and she wanted to meet us for breakfast. She is very hungry considering she is five and a half months pregnant. She would like very much to meet you and I for breakfast at the Royal Diner, what do you say?" Hayley pulled away from her Auntie wiped her face with the back of her hand, smiled, and nodded an exaggerated yes.

"Perfect, I'm going to go change into something more appropriate than pajamas to wear to breakfast. When I'm changing will that give you enough time to get ready to go?" Hayley shrugged her shoulders unsure. "I believe it will so why don't you hop out of bed and go brush your teeth and hair."

"Can you brush my hair? My mommy use to brush it for me, do you know how to braid Auntie?" Brennan looked at the girl a bit perplexed as if the child had just asked her to change a diaper. She knew how to braid although it had been a long time.

"You brush your teeth and get dressed and if I'm still not out yet start brushing your own hair. That way if it is properly brushed I can put it into braids for you."

Hayley smiled and disappeared into her restroom to brush her teeth. "O.K"

Brennan smiled to herself pleased for not only did she calm a nightmare but managed to get Hayley off to brush her own teeth and hair. She had found a bargain of braids goes a long way with a ten almost eleven year old.

Pocketing her cell she then walked down the hall to Hayley's room. "Are you ready?"

In front of her stood a little girl smiling from ear to ear holding up a brush and two hair ties, her golden locks had been brushed silky smooth to perfection. Hayley nodded yes to her Auntie.

"Sit on the bed Auntie and I will sit in front of you."

"That sounds like a good idea." Soon Brennan sat atop Hayley's bed while Hayley sit below her Indian style. Inside she felt like a little kid again, braiding Hayley's hair brought back memories of her and her friend Tracy who was in foster care with her. They would sit for hours playing with one another's hair she had almost completely forgot about that. "Done."

Hayley reach up with her hand and feel the two pigtail French braids in her blonde locks. She look up behind her and smile at her Auntie. "Thank you Auntie Tempe."

"You're welcome. Let me quick grab my purse and make sure you grab your coat on the way out." Temperance disappears into her room returning with her purse and coat as Hayley waits, her own coat already on as she wait by the door.

"Ready?"

She received an exaggerated nod yes and with that they were out the door.

The two walk into the Royal Diner and Brennan spots Angela sitting at their normal table immediately. The two woman walk up to each other and embrace Hayley stands observing the over exuberant pregnant woman who appears to be her Aunties friend.

"You must be Hayley. It's nice to meet you sweetie I'm your Auntie Tempe's best friend Angela." Hayley nods yes in agreement with her Aunties friend then look up to her Auntie for some sort of direction.

The trio retreat to the table Angela sits opposite from Hayley and Brennan as a waitress hands them three menus. As they look over them Angela talks and eventually they all figure out what they want and order when the waitress returns she takes their menus and Angela starts to speak again.

"So Hayley how do you like living with Bren?"

Hayley looks to her Auntie then back to Angela. She had already broken her silence to her Auntie but wondered to herself if she was ready to let go to talk to another, an outsider. Temperance wondered as well as she waited observing Hayley.

"It's not like living with mommy, sissy and Russ but, it's o.k. I guess. She braided my hair did you see?"

Angela smiles at Brennan and then looks to Hayley. "Yes I saw it's very pretty Hayley."

"Auntie you said Angela was your best friend, but I thought that Booth was your best friend."

Angela look to Brennan with large eyes and then to Hayley. "So, you have met Booth?"

"Mmm-hmmm he is nice, he is the Christmas tree man and he helped us move my stuff to Aunties."

Angela looks at Brennan as she replies. "Really? That is awfully nice of him Hayley although I don't know what you are talking about when you call Booth the Christmas tree man. Do elaborate sweetie."

"He and Parker brought a Christmas tree outside in the snow when Auntie Tempe, Mommy, Russ, Sissy, and I visited Grandpa Max for Christmas a long time ago when he was in jail. All of the adults didn't think sissy and I knew we were in jail though. Booth called Auntie on her cell and he and Parker decorated the tree with lights outside and light them up with his truck. We all went to the window to see it and I heard Auntie say into the phone that she loved her present."

"Really?"

"Yes really and I think-"

The waitress came with their lunch. "I have a grilled cheese sandwich and some chicken noodle soup."

"Me." Hayley raised her hand and the waitress placed the food in front of her soon handing Angela and Brennan there food as well.

"Bren, you never told me that Booth did that for you."

"What's the big deal Ange? Yes, Booth brought a Christmas tree for us a few years ago." Hayley look at her Auntie out of the corner of her eye smiling ever the slightest as she bit into her grilled cheese.

"The big deal Bren? Do you really need someone to explain it?"

"No she doesn't." Hayley

Angela smile at the ten year old blond seated across from her. "Oh really Hayley."

"Yeah Auntie and Booth like each other I already know." Angela smiles a Cheshire cat smile at Brennan as she cocked her head to the side a bit.

"Really Hayley and what makes you think this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Booth likes your Auntie?"

"I don't, I know it."

"So, Bren what do you have to say about Hayley's assumption."

"I didn't assume anything and I don't think she wants to talk about him right now. What are you going to name your baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" Brennan was relieved with Hayley's question's of Angela's unborn child's name. Hayley was correct she didn't want to speak of him right now.

"Well Bren, looks like you two are close."

Brennan look to Hayley and the little blond look up at her smiling. "I couldn't have asked for a better person to move in with me." Hayley continue to smile and pick up her soda taking a hold of the straw in her mouth she never took her eyes off of her Aunties as she sucked the cool liquid up through the straw and swallowed it.

Hayley then turn her eyes to Angela. "Well? Is it a boy or a girl and do you have a name?"

"It's a boy and we have decided to name him Austin."

"I like that name Austin and Angela wait what's his dad's name?"

Angela smiled. "Jack, Jack Hodgins."

"Angela, Jack and Austin Hodgins it sounds good Angela."

"I agree Ange I like the name as well."

"Thanks guys."

Suddenly Brennan's cell rang. "Brennan."

"Hey Bones, do you and Hayley want to grab some lunch?" Angela smile at Hayley and Hayley return it.

"I'm already out to lunch with Angela at the diner Booth."

Hayley got her Auntie's attention and whisper. "Ask if he wants to go to dinner instead and maybe Parker can go?" Angela watched as Brennan rolls the idea around in her head.

"That's sounds like an acceptable idea although I don't know if….sorry Booth Hayley was asking me something. Do you have Parker this evening?"

"No Becca has him."

"Parker is with his mom Hayley."

"Why Bones?"

"Ask Auntie." Her whisper was a bit louder now, prodding and pushing.

"Hayley and I were wondering if you wanted to grab dinner since we had lunch with Angela."

"Sure Bones do you want to go out or order in?"

"Let me ask Hayley."

"Wait Bones let me talk to her do you think she will talk to me?"

"Yes one moment. Hayley Booth wants to talk to you, do you feel like-"

"O.k" and the phone was passed to Hayley.

"Hey Hayley its Booth, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or order in tonight? Your Auntie likes Thai food we order it at work sometimes." Hayley thought a moment and quickly responded.

"In."

"Kay, see you later."

"Bye Booth." She passed the cell back to her Auntie and smiles a quick smile at Angela then watch as her Auntie finish speaking to Booth.

"Yes, she seems fine with it. O.K, yes I will see you tonight Booth." Then Brennan hung up.

Angela smiles a big smile at Brennan. "So Bren dinner date tonight?"

"Yes with Booth, but we aren't going out just ordering in. Angela you just heard me tell him that." She said matter of factly unaware of what Angela was insinuating. Angela looks to Hayley as Brennan leaves a tip and hands the waitress her card. Hayley returns the smile sipping on the last of the soda as Angela hands over her card as well.

Once the two woman's cards were returned and all was paid for the three stood and Angela gave Brennan and Hayley a hug. "It was nice meeting you Hayley."

"You to Angela."

"I will see you guys later, I'm sure you will be attending the Jeffersonian Science Club after school Hayley?"

Hayley look to Brennan. "I don't know?"

Hayley look to Brennan and she smile at her. "We will talk about it later."

"Okay."

Angela smiles at them both and wave goodbye as she wait on Jacks lunch to go. She found she not only liked Hayley but watched as the little girl that walked beside her best friend noticed the obvious between Temperance and Booth. She didn't just let it be either, while the ten year old didn't know what she was doing she was giving Brennan a little push by stating the child like obvious facts about she and Booths relationship.

Yes, this little girl who had come into Brennan's life not only accidentally but as a product of a horrible accident. She couldn't even see that she had quickly become the best thing that had ever happened to her Auntie besides the 'Christmas tree man' Angela smile at what Hayley had referred to Booth as.

Then picked up Hodgins lunch but stop a moment watching out the window as Hayley said something to her Auntie and Brennan made a strange face then Hayley took her hand and they both started to skip, actually skip Bren laughing harder than Hayley as they crossed the street. Angela smile placing her hand on her stomach.

* * *

While this was the longest chap...it was my least favorite...let me know what you think?


	13. Hannah Jane

Brennan heard the knock at the door and Hayley look at her Auntie who was in the kitchen reaching for a glass out of the cabinet. "I bet its Booth, do you want me to answer it?"

"No, I will get it." Brennan walk to the door opening it as Hayley watch from the living room. Upon opening the door Hayley watch as her Auntie smile at Booth and he returns it. She also noticed that they both have smiling eyes as well and she decided that was a good thing. She wasn't stupid, I mean hello she was almost eleven in a week.

The door click shut behind Booth. "Hey Hayley, how are you doing?"

Hayley smile a sheepish grin at him and slink over toward her Auntie. Once near Brennan confidence filled her and she spoke. "I'm fine, how are you?" Hayley notice something in Booth's hand. "What do you have in your hand?" Booth smile holding up the thin square neatly wrapped present. "It looks like a c.d" He smile at Hayley's curiosity as she step toward him.

"Here Hayley call it an early Christmas present."

Booth handed Hayley the present and she look to him then her Auntie asking with her eyes if she was allowed to open it. "Go ahead Hayley you can open it." Brennan said and Hayley tore open what was 'The Best Of Hootie and The Blowfish' she immediately recognized the c.d and smiled at up at Booth.

"Thank you Booth."

"You're welcome Hayley, I thought you might like it."

"I do."

"What c.d is that?" Brennan

"It's Hootie remember I was telling you about him Auntie. Oh, I know can we put it in?" but Brennan was looking at Booth and he at her. Hayley roll her eyes to herself as she watch the adults lost in each other's eyes for a moment. Then she watched her Auntie mouth 'Thank You' to Booth, ugh gag me she thought to herself and then she had an idea.

Hayley walk over to her Auntie's c.d player and stuck the c.d in finding the track she wanted she pressed play and turned up the volume a little bit. The volume wasn't loud like when she and her Auntie dance to Hot Blooded, but just enough so one could hear it. She smiles a silly grin as "Only Wanna Be With You" started to play.

Booth noticed the song first. "Looks like Angela rubbed off on Hayley today."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Seriously Bones? Are you listening to the song she chose to put on?"

"No, I'm not what's special about it?"

"Oh, listen."

"…You and me we come from different worlds you like to laugh at me when I look at other girls, sometimes you're crazy and you wonder why…I'm such a baby cuz the dolphins make me cry well there's nothin I can do I've been lookin for a girl like you…you look at me you got nothing left to say I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way."

Hayley pretended to pout at her Auntie and Booth as she sang along to the song she obviously had heard many times before. Her fist balled up serving as a microphone she continued to sing.

"…Put on a little Dylan I said that line is great you asked me what it meant by, said I shot a man in gray took his wife to Italy…she inherited a million bucks and when she died it came to me, can't help it if I'm lucky…I only wanna be with you Ain't Bobby so cool I only wanna be with you… " Hayley sang with a little bit of soul into her fist and Booth smile laughing a bit.

"Oohh, you are insinuating Hayley is trying to be a match maker much like Angela likes to do because she was around her today." He chuckle at her sudden revelation.

"Yeah, something like that Bones."

The music continues without its blond haired karaoke singer who had stopped singing to ask a question. "Auntie I'm getting hungry are you guys getting hungry too?"

"Yes, I will get some plates Booth-"

"I set the Thai in the kitchen Bones."

"How did you know what Hayley wants Booth?"

"She told me earlier today when I asked her, she said Thai was fine and that she likes Gai Pad Met Mamuang."

"It's not spicy Auntie its stir fried chicken it's good." Hayley reassured Brennan even though Brennan already knew what the dish was.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it Hayley." Booth wink at Brennan noticing she had acted as if she hadn't heard of the dish before as she let Hayley explain it to her.

Soon they all sit at Brennan's dining room table everyone had their own plate of Thai food in front of them. Brennan and Booth each had a glass of merlot while Hayley had a purple Gatorade. "Guess what Booth?"

"What?"

"My birthday is next weekend." Booth quickly look to Brennan.

"Really? What do you want for your birthday?"

"I'm having a hard time deciding Auntie said that I could have whatever I wanted…" Suddenly Hayley's voice grew to a whisper "…but I only want one thing and I can't have that." Hayley look at Booth smile and smile a sad smile with her large brown eyes.

Brennan look to Booth for an answer of sorts giving him 'a what should I do now' look with her large blue eyes. He stares back at her telling her to just let her be for a moment, just to observe and wait. Wait in silence the three did until Hayley look up at Booth and broke it.

"Do you love my Auntie?" the question had come out of nowhere if she had intended to change the topic at hand she had done a damn fine job. He was caught off guard and silent for a moment longer than Hayley had patience for. "Because you held her hand on the way home the other night." Damn kid don't you miss anything?

"Hayley that's not a question you just ask adults." Brennan

"Why not? That's silly Auntie and you never answered me Booth." Hayley shoveled some more stir fried in her mouth as she wait on what she perceived to be a simple yes or no answer. "She loves you." Booth and Hayley both look at Brennan. "Right Auntie?"

"Of course we love each other Hayley, we're partners." Brennan didn't know what else to say.

"See I told you partners can love each other Auntie, I was right." Hayley laugh lightly oblivious to the awkward silence between the adults she continued to chatter and Booth prayed to God she would shut it soon.

Booth's eyes collide into Brennan's and she doesn't look away, but they both silently hold one another's stare. Booth watches the thunder start to roll in her eyes the light blues changing before his eyes to a dark storm.

He is transfixed as is she and Hayley is lost in a world of her own chattering away soon Booth and Brennan can barely hear the little girl as he is lost in his partners eyes and she in his. Suddenly, they are both pulled back to reality. "Auntie who is Hannah?" Hayley take another mouth full of stir fried chicken waiting for an answer while Brennan takes a sip of her Merlot.

* * *

Review?


	14. Innocence

Ch. 14

Her sip of Merlot turns into a couple of sips as she swallows the dry liquid down. Her eyes are looking over her glass into his as she drinks. He is mirroring her as he too swallows the dry liquid down looking over his glass back into her eyes.

Hayley watch as the two adults drink while exchanging glances she could tell they were talking to each other with their eyes like people in love do. She had noticed her Auntie and Booth had their own language early.

She sighs reminding them of her presence as she wait on an answer. Her Auntie looks away first setting her glass down he soon sets his down as well. "Was Hannah your ex-girlfriend?" Hayley look at Booth waiting on yet another answer to what she felt was a simple question.

Booth had experience in children stating the awkward, yet obvious facts and asking simple questions with complex answers. The experience came with being a parent and come to think of it Bones partner too. He knew there was definitely going to be more why's and that the answer was usually in all actuality a quite simple one, simple yet very awkward for the person or people answering it. It was best just to get it over with at once and pretend it was no big deal.

"Yes, Hannah was my ex-girlfriend Hayley."

"She's not anymore because you love Auntie now?"

Whoa! So not expecting that one dang kids. Actually, girls, they were more perceptive why couldn't she have just asked why they had broken up like Parker would have? That way he could have provided her with a neatly wrapped lie that she would have believed ending the awkwardness. No, she skipped right past that asking if her conclusion as to why they had broken up was correct.

Brennan suddenly was intrigued, nervous, and excited with her niece's previously awkward question and where it was leading. For, while she wanted to know the answer to the question as well, at the same time she was petrified of it.

She watches Booth waiting on the scary answer to leave his lips and suddenly she finds him looking back at her, right into her eyes. She doesn't notice she has inhaled momentarily and is holding her breath waiting on his response until she hears her heart beat throbbing a tribal drumming in her head. She releases her breath swallowing as she feels Hayley's eyes suddenly on her observing, noticing her uncomfortable behavior.

Hayley waits for what seems like forever as the adults stare at each other and she wonders to herself why they are being so quiet when Auntie had already told her that she loved him. Plus, she saw them holding hands, always staring at each other and mouthing words to each other. She may be ten, but she was almost eleven and not stupid. "Well?"

Booth glances at Hayley nervously then back to Brennan then Hayley purposely avoiding eye contact with her as he spoke. "Yes." The three letter word had left his lips slowly and quietly. The's' dragging on a little longer and filled with a bit more confidence than the other two letters.

He glances back to her now his eyes settling on hers searching them franticly for the fear he knew so well in her cerulean blues. For, she had been hurt by the very thing he dared to prove to her existed, the very thing she had told him she wanted to believe in, but couldn't.

She became terrified _of him_ because with him _she found herself believing. _Believing in something that had proven in the past to be irrational, something that could and had hurt her, something she promised herself wasn't worth the risk.

That is why she had felt an urge to protect him and to keep him distant, because she knew that she loved yes she _loved_ him and love had only proven painful and never lasting. She didn't want to cause him any pain she had promised to let herself become too close to him for that reason.

Though, it had proven hard because he wasn't like the rest and that pissed her off that he had the ability over her. The ability to make her feel _that way _that he did, the ability to be able to show weakness in front of him. The way she knew that if he hadn't had been so, _so him_ then she wouldn't have found herself in this predicament.

Hayley look at her Auntie as the almost minute of silence linger. "Auntie?" her eyes look different and distant to her.

The predicament causing the irrational change that she knew was taking over and causing a tight feeling in her sternum, worst yet a loss of control. She knew to lose control wasn't acceptable for it was a sign of weakness. Though with him he dared to challenge her beliefs to push her to believe _it was worth it _every minute of it was worth the risk.

He felt he had waited for her invitation long enough, and he was over waiting. Though, he also knew what could happen if he didn't let her take her time, take baby steps. He needed her and weather she realized it or not she needed him. He saw the emotion, the glossy look in her eyes and became worried. Though, someone else had seen it as well and that someone didn't know the innocent wisdom they held.

"Auntie why are you sad looking? Aren't you going to tell him back? It would be the nice thing to do. You said you believed you were ready to go all in now. That a cata-cata-lyst was a good thing even if you were jealous and…" Booth listen intently to the little girls ramblings as Brennan remain in her own world. "…you said that you believed you were ready to love him back now and that you loved -"

At the mention of that word Brennan was pulled out of the awkward moment of silence the tribal drumming silencing itself allowing Hayley's voice to be heard loud and clear. "I remember what I said Hayley." Her words had come out rushed almost all slurred together.

With Hayley's mantra of 'you saids' now silenced. It had now become Booth's turn to hear his own heart beat become a tribal drumming inside his head. He looks at his partner, now it was her turn to frantically grasp for words when it was hard to remember any language except for a single silent one that only one other person in the world knew.


	15. Go and Tell Him

Ch. 15

She stares at him her blue orbs changing colors and transfixed on his dark almond orbs, the deafening silence scary because it spoke the truth. Hayley had filled so much silence already pierced it with uncomfortable questions, then provided the blinding truth as she lay it out fresh and raw for all to hear. There was no turning back, no back peddling now. Hayley had taken her words and repeated them almost word for word and he had heard everyone. The deepest of truths was out. Shit.

Booth and she continue to stare at each other in silence her eyes grew larger and larger his were big and full of emotion as well. Although, Hayley noticed her Auntie looked kind of scared, she then realized she was as did Booth. She continues to stare at him her eyes not yet settling on a certain shade of blue yet, but acting like a kaleidoscope with shades of only blue. The table became more uncomfortable as the silence linger Hayley watch as the adults speak in their own silent language.

Booth smile as he look at her Auntie and then her Auntie smiled in return he reached his hand out across the table setting it atop hers his thumb rub back and forth on her Aunties hand. Brennan looked down at their hands again connected just as they were in the car the other day. She liked the touch even if it was so small. She had missed it, missed him. She looked back up at him again and heard a small whisper come from her left side "Can I be excused now?"

"Of course Hayley, we should all actually start to clean up." Booth retracted his hand and the two adults were brought back to reality. Hayley noticed her Auntie had never told Booth everything she had told her and she had said she would tell Booth. That she didn't have a choice in telling him. Plus, he had told her so it was only fair she should tell him, right?

"We didn't have dessert Auntie. You said we could have the chocolate chip cookies that we got the other day at the store."

"No I didn't, did I?" Hayley knew her Auntie hadn't mentioned anything about dessert, but she had other plans for the night. Her Auntie said she didn't have a choice in the matter and therefore it must matter if she didn't have a choice. She had learned when someone didn't have a choice in the matter like moving, it was usually a big matter.

"I think you just forgot what you said remember I put them in the shopping cart. Please can we?" Hayley put on her best pleading face, her chocolate eyes large.

"I don't know if Boo-"

"Booth do you want to stay for chocolate chip cookies and milk?" The little girl looked at Booth with the same face as she tried with her Auntie.

"I would love to Hayley." Her smile spread as her eyes light up at him.

"Awesome! I will put them in the oven, but first I have to-"

"No, Booth and I will put them in the oven you are too young to be using it by yourself. If you would like you may put the dough on the cookie sheet." Hayley just smile inside. She had done it her trick worked. Time, she had bought more time.

"Thanks Auntie." Hayley stood collected her plate and brought it into the kitchen. Brennan was now very aware of how alone she was with Booth in the dining room. The uncomfortable silence seemed to be sneaking its way back into the room as soon as Hayley left, but she didn't allow it. The silence screamed too many truths.

"She will probably be ready for my help soon Booth. We should start clearing the-"

"Bones." She ignored him as she quickly stand leaning over grabbing his plate starting to clear the table while he sat. "Bones." They both heard Hayley in the kitchen rinsing her dish off and putting it in the washer, now they heard her opening cabinets looking for a baking sheet.

"Temperance." He was still sitting as he said her first name it felt foreign on his tongue and coming from him it sounded foreign to her ears. He stood slowly as she still held onto his plate frozen her arm outstretched toward him she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. What he saw in them he didn't expect they were glossy and frantically searching his.

"I'm sorry Booth, I…I know Hayley said I said I believed. That I was ready to go all in, but…" Booth searches her eyes and quickly walks around the table to her and grabs her hand taking his other he gently tilts her chin up forcing her to look at him. "…but I'm scared." He squeezes her hand and she smiles ever the slightest. "… but Booth, Hayley was correct I do love you… actually I love you very much and that is mostly what scares me."

She looks away from him momentarily and he embraces her engulfing her in a hug which she gladly accepts resting her head in the crook of his neck he rubs her back. He feels her exhale a deep shaky breath into him sighing. He feels her body relax in his arms and smiles to himself. "There's no rush Bones, no rush. I can tell you one thing for certain you don't have to apologize for anything." She whispers in his ear as they hold each other.

"Is it because you feel the need to apologize? I'm the one who told you to move on Booth…I…I just didn't expect you-"

He pulls out of their embrace and she grows disappointed missing the contact. He takes his fingers again tilting her chin up at him, forcing her to look at him. "Bones, you see this." He motioned to the two of them. "This is where we belong, I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Of course you are Booth we have to clear the table and help Hayley in the kitchen."

He smiles at her, wondering how he could say it without scaring her, then it hit him. Booth sigh "I just don't like when the center shifts Bones."

She looks at him stating matter-of-factly."Booth most people don't like it when the center shifts, shifts in the center are what cause earthquakes. Time is shortened though it is only by microseconds, which is one millionth of a second, so we don't notice the change." She continues on and he let her as he gather his thoughts only half listening.

"There is of course surface damage, but the long lasting damage from the shift is hidden from our view somewhere in the core or center of our blue planet which-" He looks at her blue eyes as she rattles off facts about earthquakes.

"Bones! Bones!" She quiets and looks at him. "I meant us Bones, we're the center and we shifted. I don't like shifts, quakes and losing time. Seeing as how I'm part of the center, I like it much better when it holds still."

He searches her eyes and watch as she understands and smiles that little girl lopsided grin and whispers. "Because there is only one center and it can't be replaced if damaged?" He squeezes her hand and smiles at her as they share a knowing look that lingers longer than need be only broken when an excited voice is heard coming from the kitchen.

Hayley appear in a hurry. "Auntie! The cookies are ready to be put into the oven! Come on!" Then she disappears back into the kitchen just as quickly as she appeared.

Brennan and Booth start to clear the rest of the table and then walk toward the kitchen together. "Booth?"

"Hhmm?" She glance at him shyly her eyes piercing his holding more shades than crystal in the light. Finally her kaleidoscope eyes settled on light shades of pristine diamond like blues, which shone with a knife-like intensity on his.

She speaks softly, a whisper "I like being part of the center, I like it very much Booth." She glances away as quickly as she looked at him.

"Me too Bones, me too." He looks at her and sees the shy smile tugging at the corner of her lips and smiles to himself.

"Hurry up Auntie! Come on!" She nearly runs into Booth. "Oh, there you guys are finally."

Hayley smile too, not just because her Auntie was putting the cookies in the oven, but because her Auntie was smiling and her eyes were happy looking now. The older man at the coffee cart would have been proud of her Auntie because she hadn't wasted time. She had used courage and shown fear like in the Hootie song.

Yeah, she had definitely told Booth she could just tell she had, well guess she had opened her heart up to what really mattered. She smiles because one of the two of them had gotten what they wished for, for Christmas. Hayley knew her wish wasn't realistic for her family couldn't come back, but maybe hhmm. Yeah, she would talk to her Auntie about it later, right now she got the milk out of the refrigerator and smiles as "Time" was heard faintly in the background reminding her of her mom, at least tonight her birthday wish came true. She glance at her Auntie and smiles.


	16. Please,Please,PleaseLetMeGetWhat I Want

Monday morning came sooner than Hayley had wanted it to she was on Christmas break and wouldn't be going back to school until January third. Last night after Booth left her Auntie had decided she could hang out at work with her. Angela would be there and she was five months pregnant which was far enough along that she could help watch Hayley, yet still not too far along so she could still work easily and help watch Hayley.

Hayley dressed before Brennan and as Brennan was straightening her top and putting earrings in her eyes wandered to the little blond who stood just outside her doorway and she smiled to herself. Her long blond hair was brushed and she wore a long sleeve chocolate top embroidered with pink on the collar and cuffs. Her jeans were dark and tucked into chocolate boots and she had a pink scarf that hung around her neck. Brennan had to admit she was a cute kid.

She looked at Brennan curious for a moment her big brown eyes silently asking to be invited in. Brennan noticed they matched her top making her eyes appear larger. "Come in Hayley." She walked over and sat on the edge of her Aunties bed watching her get ready.

"What kind of doctor are you Auntie? Don't you work with dead stuff?"

"A Forensic Anthropologist and yes I do, I work with Bones."

"Is that why Booth calls you Bones?" Brennan smile a bit inside.

"Yes."

"I like Booth he is nice, and funny, and Parker's nice too. Since you work with him are we going to see him today?" Brennan looked at her niece in the mirror as she grabbed a necklace out of her jewelry box and put it on. Someone was talkative today.

"Yes Booth will be there. My friend Angela who we had lunch with at the diner will also be there."

Hayley nodded her head acknowledging her Auntie. "She's really nice too and fun."

Brennan turns to face Hayley "You look pretty Auntie."

She smiles ever the slightest at the ten year olds compliment. "Thank you, so do you now it's time to go Hay." Hayley smiled at the nickname and hoped off the bed following her Auntie out the door.

As they drove Hayley stare out the window of her Aunties car a moment then looked forward toward her Auntie. "Auntie I have an idea for my birthday."

"What is that? Have you figured out what you want yet?"

"I already got what I wanted, but I was wondering if I can have a party or maybe go out to dinner or something? Parker could come and maybe I could invite some of my friends, maybe."

Brennan frowns for a moment. "How about dinner and a party, we will call your friends when we get home tonight. It's a three hour drive for them and their parents will need to be notified as soon as possible of the party."

"Thanks Auntie."

Walking side by side toward the Jeffersonian entrance it was a site to see, Temperance Brennan with a ten year old little blond. "Hayley what did you wish for, for your birthday?" Hayley look into her Auntie's blue eyes and smile a wry smile, a light shone in her chocolate eyes and her smile broke into light laughter. Brennan cocked her head at Hayley giving her a questioning look.

"For you to show fear and courage and you did."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

Hayley smile a bit. "Last night you told Booth what you told me and you didn't waste any more time. I wanted you to be happy because you helped me and you, you just should be."

Brennan stop walking and Hayley stopped looking up at her. "You are a very sweet little girl Hayley, thank you."

"Of course." Hayley smile and they continued into the Jeffersonian. Brennan greeted Cam as Hayley's eyes wandered around the huge facility.

"Dr. Brennan who is this?" Hayley look at the African American woman studying her quietly.

"This is my niece Hayley, she lives with me now. Cam this is Hayley."

"Oh." The two letter word was stated as a question mixed with surprise.

"Her family was in a car accident and didn't make it."

It was at that moment Cam realized who her late family consisted of and she looked at both Hayley and then directly at Brennan. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for your loss." Suddenly, Cam realized Dr. Brennan and she had much more in common now. They both were raising someone else's child Michelle was just older when Cam took her into her home.

"She will be spending this week with us." Cam looked at her a bit odd, but didn't press the issue. It was in that moment Hayley's eyes caught site of Angela walking and talking with a shorter man with curly brown hair. Hayley decided the man's eyes looked kind and gentle, being around the horses all summer had taught her to read eyes both humans and horses.

Brennan walked toward Angela and Hayley went with her looking back for a moment at Cam. Her attention was soon directed to the woman they had, had lunch with. "Good morning Hayley, what do you think of this place? Boring museum or your Auntie's cool work where she does gross stuff?" Hayley smile slightly a bit shy at Angela's warm greeting.

"It's big." Hayley didn't say anymore only glance at the man standing next to Angela.

"So, I hear you are Dr. B's niece? Welcome to the Jeffersonian Hayley. I'm Jack Hodgins and the king of this place." Hayley watch as Angela roll her eyes and her Auntie smile looking at Angela.

"You are going to be a dad in four months." The three adults look to Hayley as she continues. "Right?" Angela smiles and Hodgins glance at Angela and Brennan for a second.

"Yes, I am."

"I thought you were that Jack Hodgins, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Hayley."

The little girl smile and shake Jacks hand as Brennan spoke. "Angela, Hayley is going to spending this week with us, but when I go out in the field I was wondering if she could hang out with you?"

"Of course Bren." Angela turned to Hayley. "Hayley I'm an artist I draw sketches for everyone and I run a cool machine that reconstructs what your Auntie can't. I give faces to the skulls, gross I know but not as bad as it sounds.

Hayley nod yes in understanding and Brennan continued on to her office Hayley following saying goodbye to Angela and Jack. As they walk down the corridor to her Auntie's office Hayley's mind wandered with questions but she remained quiet. Once in her Auntie's rather large office, much larger than her mom's office was, she took a seat on the couch.

"Well this is it Hayley."

"Jack is nice."

Brennan smile slightly at what only Angela and now her niece called Hodgins. Brennan realized that Hodgins, Sweets and she were the only three that constantly went by their last names, a bit like the military no sergeant, first officer or lieutenant were used in front much like the Dr. in front of their names it was sometimes dropped for the simple reason one was friends with the person.

"He is nice and intelligent too."

Hayley was quiet on the couch as Brennan settled into her desk going through paperwork. Hayley took the bag she had brought and set it beside her on the couch she started to pull out a laptop and an ipod when the office door opened. "Booth!"

"Hey kiddo, how are you this morning? Hey Bones."

"I'm good, what are you doing today? Are you working with my Auntie today?"

"Hey Booth." The two women spoke over each other simultaneously, Hayley questioning while Brennan said hello.

Booth smile "Hey Bones." Their eyes locked for a moment and then Booth addressed Hayley. "Yes, I'm working with your Auntie actually I came in here to get her. We have a case we have to go Bones."

"Hayley, you can hang out with Angela while Booth and I are gone."

Hayley looked a bit nervous. "Come on kiddo Ange is pretty nice."

Hayley inhaled and stood up straight trying to appear older and bigger. "I know I met her she said she does drawings and she is married to Jack."

"Yes she does and that she is, you don't miss a thing do you?" Hayley shook her head back and forth no.

Hayley had packed her things into her bag and the trio was walking toward Angela's office. Brennan knocks lightly on the open door and the three of them walked in. "Ange, Booth and I have to go can you watch Hayley?"

"Of course."

"Bye Auntie! Bye Booth!" then it was just Angela and Hayley, Hayley's eyes wander around Angela's office there were drawings everywhere, she decided it was cozy. Her eyes came to rest on Angela.

"So, spill sweetie how did the dinner go?" The almost eleven year old smile a toothy grin giggling at Angela.

"Auntie finally told him and he told her too." She smiles a light in her almond eyes.

"When you say they told each other? What is it that they said…is it what I think?"

"She showed courage and fear and he spoke from the inside, honestly."

"So, they told each other they love each other?" Hayley was sitting on the couch pulling out her lap top and ipod as she spoke to Angela who was sitting at her desk intently listening to the little blond in her office.

"Yeah, kinda sorta."

"What exactly happened?"

Hayley look up at Angela. "Booth brought Thai and he brought me a Hootie and The Blowfish c.d too then we ate and then I asked who Hannah was and then when Booth took too long to answer I asked if it was his ex-girlfriend."

Angela smiled a bit yes Hayley was one of the best things to ever happen to Bren. "Then what happened?"

"I asked if they broke up because Booth loves Auntie now. Did you know my birthday is this weekend Auntie said I could have a party." Angela's eyes were wide as Hayley plug in her lap top.

"So, what did Booth say?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you asked him if he loved Brennan?"

"Why do you call her Brennan instead of Tempe?"

Angela inhaled "Temperance is an odd first name I've always called her Brennan. Now it's your turn to answer my question."

"I don't think it's that funny…well maybe a little, and Booth said what I knew he would. Remember I told you he loved my Auntie I just knew."

"So, he said yes?"

"Uh-huh." She flipped the lap top open on the couch and turned it on.

"What did Bren say?"

"I wasn't in the room, but I could tell she said yes besides she told me she loved him that she didn't have a choice in telling him. So, she must have plus she was smiling."

Angela smile shaking her head back and forth ever the slightest, she had spent nearly six years trying to get the two of them together and a child waltzes in her best friends life and gets Angela's desired results in a week.

"So, what do you think of Booth Hayley?"

"He is really nice and I hope Parker can come to my party too. You should come too Angela."

Angela smiled "Thanks Hayley, come here I want to show you something. Before we go you have to pinky promise me you will keep me updated on those two. Now tell me what you want for your birthday as we walk." Hayley smile clasping her pinky finger with Angela's in a shake of promises then hoped up and walk out of the office down the corridor with her.

"Well, I sort of got that…I just wanted Auntie to be happy and I think now that she told Booth she is. So, for my Christmas wish all I want is to be able to have a party for my birthday."

"That's it?"

"Well maybe for it to snow too." Hayley smiles "I like to ice skate."

"Maybe you should have your party at the rink Hayley." Hayley smile at this idea as the two of them walked into a large room Angela grabbed a remote and a three d hologram of someone's face appeared in the air.

"Neat!"

"I know right?"

It was freezing out and as they drove it looked like it was going to snow. "Booth, Hayley wants to have a party for her birthday this weekend and I told her she could at my place."

"That's a great idea Bones. What day are you having it?" Brennan smiled to herself pleased with her idea.

"I don't know maybe Saturday she wants Parker to come too."

"Saturday would be a good day the kids have off until the third."

"Yes, but parents do not and Hayley's friends will be coming from a couple of hours away."

"Have everyone over on Friday evening then they could stay the weekend."

"Bones?"

"That's a lot of kids Booth for the whole weekend?"

"It's a party Bones, you remember you get a whole bunch of your friends together and trash the house. It's not like she is in high school, there won't be any alcohol."

Brennan inhale. "I'm starting to reevaluate the sleep over I don't know if a sleep over is such a good idea."

"Bones, you can handle what about six kids for God's sake you handle dead stuff they will be a piece of cake."

"I don't even know what kind of cake she likes."

"Ask."

"Good idea."

"Bones, would it be easier if Parks and I just stayed the night and helped watch them?" Brennan turned to look at him and pondered the idea. It would be much easier, kids do respect two adults more than one and a male figure was good to have in the home. Though, it was Booth, he had stayed the night before-

"Sure, if you would like too it would be a help."

"Sure, I'll call Rebecca later."

"Okay."

"Bones?"

"Hhhmm?"

"It's snowing." He watched as her blue eyes searched the newly covered white world through the glass and smile.


	17. Not Even The Trees

_"Love is like snow, just when you think it has stopped it returns to you in all it's beauty."_-Author unknown

* * *

Angela left Hayley with Hodgins as she needed to get some work done. Before she left she smiled at how good he was with her watching for a moment. "Racing beetles sounds kind of gross Jack."

"Awh, come on Hay its fun! Not bad at all." Angela watched as the little blond eyed him curiously. "Well, okay but I get the more colorful one."

"See you two later."

"Later Angela!"

Hodgins turned to Hayley and smile she smiles in return. "The colorful one it is let's go Hayley bug."

Hayley laugh as they walk into Hodgins office or room for experiments as Hayley decided it was to be called. Hodgins reached into a tank and grabbed two beetles hunting a bit for a shiny one he pulled his hand out treasures in hand. Hayley walked up hesitantly and looked into his open hand. "That one, I can have that one right?" She pointed to the shiny beetle with green tint and Hodgins smiled.

"She's all yours bug." She smiles inside at the new nickname deciding she liked it…besides it wasn't that new her mom use to call her Hayley Bug.

"How do you know it's a she?"

"All of the beetles in this tank are."

"Oh."

"Alright, hold your hand out." Hayley made a squeamish face but took the beetle anyway, carrying it proudly after Hodgins toward a round table.

"Jack, wait! Before they race they need names."

Hodgins laugh lightly at Hayley's suggestion, but took it into deep consideration. The way he saw it was if she had something to say, it was probably worth saying. "Okay, bug lay' em on me."

Hayley pondered a moment. "Temperance and Angela."

Hodgins doubled over laughing. "I don't think your Auntie and Ange will like having beetles named after them Hayley."

"I know its funny isn't it, besides if they find out they'll get over it, trust me."

He just smiles as he set Angela down next to Temperance. "Ready set GO!" they released the two and Hayley watched wide eyed and then started to laugh as the two beetles scurried toward the edge of the table.

"Temperance is winning!"

"Not for long, bug."

They both watch as "Angela" scurry across the line that once held them in. "Man, well mine wasn't far behind."

"Yeah, but Angela still beat her." Hayley look up at Hodgins beetle in hand she smile a shy smile.

"Jack, you want to do it again?" Hodgins smile and they set the beetles back in the center of the table.

Cam look at Angela a smug smile graced her lips. "Hayley and Hodgins seem to be getting along well racing beetles."

Angela rolls her eyes. "That would be Hodgins, and even though he is entertaining her with beetles I think it's a little cute."

"I hope so you married him." They share a smile at each other.

It was nearing five thirty Hayley was in Angela's office sitting on the couch her laptop open and ipod in listening to "Hands" by Jewel it was the Christmas version and it was almost Christmas, which reminded her that her Auntie still didn't have a tree. She needed a tree before her party this weekend, suddenly Angela's door swung open.

"Auntie! Booth!" she hoped up from the couch and took her ipod out leaving the computer open and on. Brennan was taken aback by Hayley's enthusiasm to see her after all she had been with Angela all day.

"Hey kiddo."

Booth looked at Bones who was being engulfed in a warm hug and he noticed she smiled as she smooth the little girl's hair with her hand as her head rest on Brennan's chest. Brennan felt warmth fill her as Hayley embrace her, a sense of belonging and need, someone needed her and it felt good. Angela and Booth share a look as Hayley went on to explain her day of racing beetles with Jack and that Angela had let her work the remote that reconstructed the hologram faces to Brennan.

"My beetle lost a lot more then Jack's, but she won sometimes."

"Ange, you're letting Hodgins let her play with beetles? She is going to be a squint."

Angela rolled her eyes at him and Hayley observed momentarily, curious as to what the adults were talking of? "What's a squint?"

Brennan answered her. "Someone who squints and is normally a scientist of sorts, I have found Booth doesn't like squints."

"That's not true Auntie."

"Really?"

"Why do you say that kiddo?"

"Booth likes you Auntie and you are a scientist, you guys are partners." Brennan blush lightly as did Booth, Angela just smile like a Cheshire cat.

"Remem-"

Brennan cut her off before anything else could be said and a repeat of last night came spilling out for Angela's ears. If only she knew Angela had already drawn it out of the little brown eyed blond. "Yes, we are now gather your things Hay time to let Angela go home." Angela smile the trio headed out of her office. She looked around turned off the light and locked her office door walking down the corridor to find Hodgins.

The Jeffersonian had emptied itself out and Hayley was growing a bit bored ipod in hand she slipped out of her Auntie's office unnoticed. She left Booth and her Auntie who were deep in a stack of papers, alone as she wandered down the corridor and onto the large platform Angela and Cam worked on throughout the day. Her big brown eyes took in the large facility as she ran her hands over the cold metal that somebody's bones lay upon.

She looks up to the second story and as "Secrets" by One Republic play on her ipod she walked over to the flight of stairs. As she walk up the stairs she looks unto the first floor, the whole place was quiet and most of the lights were turned off everyone had gone home except for her Auntie and Booth.

Standing on the second story she lean against the railing looking down and across the huge building, her mind wandered thinking of the past and the future all at once as lyrics swirl in her mind. She missed her family, this was going to be her first birthday without them, her first Christmas.

She remembered Angela's office decorated with Christmas decorations red bows, a small Christmas tree, and gold mesh strewn with pinecones. She smiles bittersweet as she remembered Christmas with her Sissy, Mom, and Russ.

"Bones I'm starving. What about you Hay-Bones where is Hayley?"

Brennan looks up quickly and was getting up as she spoke. "I don't know."

"Well hello there little Missy, what are you doing here so late?" Hayley jump at the security guards voice turning quickly to face him. She quickly turns her ipod off and took the earphones out of her ears pocketing them.

"I'm Hayley, Dr. Temperance Brennan's niece."

"Nice to meet you Hayley, I'm Mika. How long are you staying with your Auntie?" Hayley smile inside, until I'm eighteen.

"I live with her now, my parents recently passed away."

Hayley waited for the 'Oh I'm so sorry' but it never came.

"So, did mine…your Auntie is a good lady Hayley, you're in good hands kid."

Booth and Brennan half jogged out to the platform their eyes searching frantically for the little girl. "Bones she's up there." Booth pointed to Hayley and Mika. "Who is she talking to?" but Brennan didn't answer him.

"Hayley!" She turned and look at Brennan coming up the stairs and suddenly in front of her Booth wasn't far behind.

"Hey Auntie."

"Hayley you need to tell me where you go before you suddenly disappear like that." Her voice was a bit more strained than need be and Hayley's eyes grew a bit wide seeing this new side of her Auntie.

"She was fine Doc we were just chatting of life." Brennan thanked Mika for keeping an eye on her, but reminded him he was a night watchman not an Aupair. He just smiled at her and told her she was welcome.

Booth stood utterly lost as to how Bones knew Mika, late nights at work he guessed. Hayley took it upon herself to introduce the two men. "Mika this is Booth, Booth Mika. He is the night watchman." She repeated what Brennan had just stated and after the two men shook each others hands the trio walked down the stairs. "Auntie, I'm hungry." It was now nearing eight o' clock.

"I agree kiddo, I was just telling your Auntie the same thing. You know what? We're going out to eat."

"Yes!" she smile hopefully at her Auntie, but she wasn't paying attention to her she was shaking her head back and forth ever the slightest a small smile tug at her lips as her eyes look into Booths. Seriously, yuck I mean kiss her already you both like each other, adults were so complicated.

"Booth it's late…"

"Not that late Bones and the kid and I are starving."

"We should finish-"

"Finish work tomorrow, I agree." Hayley smile as she put her laptop and a drawing that she did in Angela's office into her bag. "Come on girls chop chop." Brennan rolled her eyes at him, but obliged his wishes and put the case file up along with some other paperwork.

"Are we taking your car Booth or Aunties?"

Booth smiles "The expedition kiddo."

In the expedition Brennan and Hayley were full of questions, Brennan went first. "Booth, where are we going?"

"Can we get a Christmas tree after dinner? Auntie doesn't have one. Oh and I'm having a birthday party this weekend Parker can come if he wants. Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have my party at the ice skating rink."

Hayley was right Bones still didn't have a Christmas tree that would change tonight. "Wong Foo's and don't worry Hay, we'll get you a tree for your party after dinner. The rink sounds like a great place kiddo, what do ya think Bones?" Hayley smiles at the nickname and that she was getting a tree tonight.

"We will?"

"Yes Bones the kid needs a Christmas tree for her party, chop, chop Bones. You still have to decorate it this weekend is coming sooner than you think so is Santa."

"The rink sounds like a good place, of course we will have to make reservations."

"It sounds like a great place Bones! Make'em girl."

Booth heard Hayley giggle. "Booooth, there is no such thing as Santa."

"Oh contraire kiddo." Hayley rolled her eyes in the backseat of the expedition. Dinner was nice Hayley liked the atmosphere it was cozy and the food was good. She was telling her Auntie and Booth all about her day at the lab again. Brennan who had perfected the half listening looked at Booth as Hayley jabbered on about how all of Jack's beetles were girls, that he gave her the most colorful one too.

Her blue eyes lock onto his brown as the blue and brown swirl together she smile shyly at him a light in her eye, and sauce on the edge of her lip. He smiled at her letting himself become lost in her eyes. Napkin in hand he reached across the table and wiped the sauce off the edge of her lip and watched with a silly grin as she smile her shy little girl smile at him.

If he could have if he knew she was ready he would have kissed her right then. Instead they got the check and headed out to the door thanking Sid for the meal Hayley pushed open the heavy door. "It's snowing out! Auntie it's snowing! Let's go get the tree now!" Hayley practically bounced up and down her pink scarf wrapped around her neck as she stuck her tongue out catching the flakes of white.

Booth and Brennan laugh lightly at her enthusiasm as the light snow flakes litter the world in white for the second time that day. As they walked Brennan holding onto Booth's arm she smile at Hayley, happy that she was happy. Booth smiled at the two girls Bones clinging to his arm and Hayley skipping down what was quickly becoming a white covered sidewalk.

It didn't take long and they were unloading from the expedition once again. Hayley skipped kicking the snow she smiles at Booth and Brennan as she wandered around a small tree farm. She looked at all the trees and as Booth and Brennan walked along they stopped. "Booth, Auntie come here! I found one!" She beamed up at them her face red from the wind her pink scarf only accented the coloring.

"Let me make sure kiddo, we have to make sure there aren't any holes in it and that it is big."

"It is, it's a good one." Hayley nodded vigorsly.

"Looks like you're right kiddo, you picked a good one." Hayley smile as a man came and picked up the tree carrying it to the expedition.

"It's snowing harder!" Hayley turn and look behind her as Brennan slipped her gloved hand into Booth's and squeeze it.

"It is Hay, its pretty isn't it?"

She didn't turn around this time or answer her Auntie, but watch as they put the Christmas tree through some contraption that wrapped it up in netting. "It is pretty Bones." He squeeze her hand and she tilted her head in thought for a moment then released his hand and brought it to his face. Her other hand run through the base of his neck and she looked in his eyes a lopsided smile gracing her lips and a light danced in both their eyes.

"Auntie look it's all wrapped up! I've never had a real tree." Hayley look to her left at a tiny pathetic excuse of a tree. "Look Booth, It's a Charlie Brown tree we should get it for your office Auntie." She turned to address her, but she was kissing Booth and he was kissing her back. Hayley's voice was lost to them only the green trees covered in white heard her and she smiled up at them as the snow fall on the three of them. This is why she called him the Christmas tree man because he made Christmas happen and the name just worked. Their kiss linger linking them both together and in that moment two became a little bit closer to one. This was without a doubt a December for everyone to remember.

* * *

Review? I know it's kinda corny, but oh well. Cheers and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year...no updates for a bit...bringing in that new year ;)


	18. He Got Game

Longest Chap. yet...hope you enjoy and thanks sooo much for the reviews...never imagined I would get this many ha

* * *

The week had flown by and it had suddenly become Friday, thankfully that is. Hayley sit on Angela's couch Pandora radio playing Christmas songs, "Silent Night" by Jewel to be exact.

"Angela, what time does the Christmas party start?"

"Eight, why? Do you have somewhere to be Hay?" Hayley smile her legs curled up underneath her.

"No, but I have something to tell you." Hayley's eyes shone the once dark brown eyed girl suddenly had a light chestnut hue with a tint of yellow mixed in her orbs. It reminded Angela of the song that was now playing "Chestnuts Roasting on An Open Fire".

Angela eyed her curiously a smirk graced her lips. "It wouldn't have anything to do with our favorite Anthropologist and F.B.I agent would it?"

"Very warm-matter of fact you are on fire."

"Did it involve a kiss?"

"You're good Angela."

"Do tell Hayley."

"Well, you saw the little tree in Auntie's office right? The one I'm making this decoration for…" Hayley held up the decoration it consisted of a picture Hayley had taken of Booth and Brennan as they were walking in between the rows of Christmas trees. Brennan's hand was in Booth's no one had seen Hayley take it as they walked away from her. The picture and their footsteps in the snow were the only evidence the moment had ever happened. Russ had given her mom the camera as a present last Christmas and it took pretty good shots.

"I remember, let me see how it is coming along."

The picture was glued on light blue construction paper cut into the shape of a star. Hayley hoped off the couch and walked over toward Angela. "I need a hole punch for the string Angela." Angela pointed to a desk drawer and Hayley opened it finding the hole punch and punching a hole in the top of one of the stars points. She then tied a white string through the hole so it could be hung from a branch of the tree.

"Thanks."

"Anytime sweetie, I think Bren will love it."

"Me too, I already put red beads, tinsel and even lights on the tree too." She smiles at Angela proudly.

"I saw it and it looks perfect Hayley."

"Not until all of the ornaments are on the tree."

"What else did you make?"

"They are for later, for the tree at the party." Angela smile at her.

"You made ornaments for everyone?"

Hayley nod her head yes. "But you can't see them until later, they are a surprise."

"Surprise me with the story of this kiss, sweetie." Angela looks up at her, her Santa hat listing to the side she leans in toward Hayley who stood in front of her digging through her desk drawer for the glue. Angela took the hat off of her head and places it on Hayley's making her laugh.

"Okay, after you left we went out to dinner and then we obviously went to get a Christmas tree." Hayley laid the star photo glued in place on the floor then she took the glue and traced a line around the photo framing it. Grabbing the dark blue glitter next to her she sprinkled it over the glue so that it stuck to it creating a frame of dark blue glitter around the photo which was centered in the light blue star.

"Well, then I picked out our tree the man came and put it in a machine that wrapped it up in a net. I saw a Charlie Brown Tree to my left and turned to Auntie to ask if she wanted it for her office…but she was busy." Hayley picked up the star shaking off the glitter into the garbage can and smiled holding up for Angela to see.

"It's very pretty Hayley, when you mean busy-"

"Yeah, they were kissing and thank you. I took it after we picked out the tree I figured it would be a good memory and it was snowing so it was already a pretty picture. Everything looks so clean when it snows all white like that."

Angela smile this was definitely a December to remember. "It does."

"Now do you see why I called him the Christmas tree man Angela? He even got a tree for us this Christmas Booth just seems to make Christmas happen for Auntie. When she seems to forget to slow down Booth is there to remind her too slow down." Angela thought that was a great way to describe their relationship. She could definitely see why she had dubbed Booth the Christmas tree man.

"I can see why Hay."

Brennan was in Limbo and Booth had to meet with Cullen and a few of the other guys this evening for the Bureau's Christmas party. He wasn't planning on staying long, not when he was suppose to pick Parker up from Becca's this evening and before the Jeffersonian party. Hayley was eager to see someone close to her age again and someone familiar. She knew Parker was coming to the party tonight and Booth wasn't planning on letting either one of his girls down.

Hayley now had about four ornaments next to her Angela couldn't see what they were for she put them up on a shelf after she was done with each one. Hayley saw Angela eyeing the shelf. "Hey! You aren't allowed to look Angela!"

"I didn't see anything. Who are you making them for?"

"Everyone I've met." Angela smile at the warm-heartedness of the brown eyed blond on her couch. "I didn't know what to buy anyone and I didn't have any money."

Brennan knock on Angela's office, she was told she wasn't allowed in the office for Hayley was making gifts. "Come in Sweetie, she's finished." Angela looks at Bren, really looks at her and noticed the light in her eye. She looked happy.

"Hey Ange, hey Hayley are you having fun with Angela? "

"Yeah, Angela is pretty awesome. I think she will be a great mom." Angela smile as she looks at Bren, but Bren wore a concerned look. Hayley picked up on it, she had observed a lot in her short life. "You're awesome too Auntie." A look of relief flood Brennan's features as she smile pleased.

"Thank you Hayley."

"Anyti-" Hayley look past her Auntie to the door. "Parker!" She ran toward him as Brennan whirled around to see Booth standing in the door way next to her. Angela watch from her desk as Hayley talk to Parker a million miles an hour, then switch speaking to Booth as Parker spoke to "Bones". The kids jabbered on and on and Angela smiles.

"Bren, Booth look up." Brennan looks up and curses her friend as she stood under the mistletoe with Booth, but at the same time she thanked her. She was too nervous to kiss him on a whim like she had as they stood in the snow amongst the Christmas trees, but she missed his lips on hers and mistletoe was reason enough. He was nervous, but not as bad and as her blue eyes danced back and forth in his almond gaze he initiated the kiss not able to stand it any longer.

Hayley was lightly laughing while Parker's giggles could be heard out of the office and down the hall. Angela smile eventually joining in the laughter when "All I Want for Christmas Is You" started to play on Pandora radio station. She rolls her eyes at the absurdity of the picture in front of her, the memory as Hayley had called it taking place in her door way.

Angela's jaw almost dropped as Brennan grab hold of the lapels on his suit and pulled him toward her. She expected the kiss to end soon, but it didn't and now Angela just stood arms folded watching with an amused look and a raised brow. As the two adult's lips part and Brennan looks at him her head tilted back slightly, wearing a smile in her eyes and on her lips.

Suddenly, Booth and Brennan both became very aware of the three sets of eyes on them. Brennan became shy acting as if nothing had happened and averting her eyes from her Angela's looking at Hayley instead. "Time to get ready for the party Hay."

"Bones' is right Parks, Hayley has to get some things together before hand you should come with us."

"See you in a bit Parker I have to wrap some things up before the party."

"Okay."

"We will be back in about a half hour Hay. Will that give you enough time to wrap everything?"

"Yep Auntie it will be fine."

Brennan smile a silly lopsided grin as she walk out of the office walking ahead of Booth, Booth turn around and wink at Angela and Hayley before he shut the office door.

Hayley look at Angela and smile "He's got game, Auntie did good." Hayley said this with a little bit of attitude-the only way an almost eleven year old could sound. Angela roll her eyes shake her head back and forth and start to laugh leaving Hayley smiling and wondering why she was laughing. She decided to join her and they laugh together, Hayley didn't feel like she was being laughed at so much anymore.

As Angela look through some drawers for small gift bags and paper she saw Bren's smile and the twinkle in her eye as she walked out of her office replay in her memory. She was so un-Brennan, so out of character for her best friend. Brennan just didn't cross that line and mere moments ago she had closed her eyes and opened her heart.

So, she figured Bren had to be on some sort of Booth high. She had seen her own dad a little toasted with his band before and while what Bren was high on wasn't a drug per se, it was the worst kind out there and Brennan had just got a taste of its high. Yes, she was in love they were finally starting to realize that-thank God!

She didn't think God could even stand to watch this damned back and forth tantalizing melodrama of a soap play out any longer. His Angels were going to rejoice, Angela figured she wasn't far off from one of God's Angels…it was only one extra a.

"Here Hayley." She handed her the gift bags and gift paper and Hayley started to load her presents into each one. She looks up to Angela as she loaded the last ornament into a gift bag, holding the light blue star with Brennan and Booth walking away from the camera through the snow on it.

"It came out pretty good didn't it Angela?" Angela look at the photo glued to the light blue star framed in dark blue glitter. Angela noticed for the second time that Bren had her arms wrapped around Booth's arm and you could just tell, even as they walked away she was contemplating laying her head on his shoulder. Angela smile at Hayley's 'he got game' reference musing to herself… yes he does sweetie, your Auntie doesn't even realize it, but she is starting to oh is she starting to little girl. Yes indeed little darlin' she is starting to believe.

"It came out awesome Hay, it's beautiful." Hayley smile

The regular crew was already there as Angela and Hayley wandered upstairs to where the Christmas party was being held. Angela found a seat on the couch next to Hodgins and Hayley set her bags on the floor sitting next to them she started to go through them. She only noticed a few people she didn't know, but she brought them some candy so they wouldn't feel left out.

"Hay, why don't you sit up next to your Auntie?" Angela

"I will in a second, let me give everyone there presents."

Booth looks at Brennan and smile she smiled back giving him a look, speaking a silent language only the two of them understood.

"You guys can't open them until I say." Hayley pulled a bag toward her, and handed it to Cam then another to Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, and Parker. She grabbed two small bags of candy and two candy canes giving one to Daisy, and Sweets. "Okay, open."

Everyone opened their presents at the same time taking the gift paper out of the bag it didn't entail doing much. Soon there was paper everywhere and empty bags.

"Thanks so much for the candy and candy cane Hayley that was just so sweet of you." Daisy

"Yes thank you very much Hayley." Sweets

Parker pulled out a large bag of candy and a black and white photograph of his dad and him from a previous visit to Booth's office. Parker was sitting in his dad's chair and Booth was leaning over next to him showing him something. Hayley didn't know what it was he was showing him, but she caught the shot. "Awesome Hayley! Thanks!" He tore into the candy popping a Reeses in his mouth.

"You're welcome."

Cam smiles as she pulled out a black and white candid shot of her laughing next to Angela as they walked up the stairs onto the platform. The picture was glued in the middle of a circular piece of purple construction paper. "Hayley this is beautiful, thank you."

"Uh-Huh." She smiles at Cam as she said you're welcome in her own way.

"This is great thanks Hayley." Hodgins held up a black and white candid of Angela and he they were talking in the corner of Jack's experiment room and Angela was smiling at something he had said. It was centered on a piece of circular dark green construction paper.

"You're welcome Jack, its green like the beetles are."

He lowered his voice some. "Thanks bug I love it." He then showed it to Angela and she smiled at Hayley and Hodgins. They share a smile as Angela pull out a picture centered on a dark blue piece of construction paper cut in a circle.

She was standing in front of the 3-d image of a face that she had provided for the skull that was in the other room at the time. One arm was outstretched pointing at the image and the other rest on her stomach absentmindedly.

The blueish glow that the 3-d image put off had reflected a bit in the shot. This caused the hand that rest on her stomach to put off a light circular glow. She smile as she look at the candid black and white shot, nudged Hodgins with her elbow silently getting his attention. She glances at him and they share a smile then both look at Hayley.

"Thanks Hayley it's beautiful."

"Can I see?" Parker

Angela held up the small ornament made of construction paper with adorned with a beautiful image in the center. "Oh wow, Hayley that's beautiful where did you get time to take all of these?"

"This past week as I was hanging out with everyone, I was surprised no one noticed the flash going off at times. Then again you guys were all really busy in all of the pictures so no one was paying attention to me."

"Dad let me see yours."

"Booth held up a larger sepia image that was in a cheap plastic frame. It was the same image as Parker's."

"I love it Hayley, thanks kiddo." She smiles a bright happy smile at him and he returned it, but fell quiet as Brennan touched his leg to get his attention. Pulling him out of his silent reverie as he stare at the picture his gaze turned to what she held.

A light blue star with a picture of the two of them walking through the snow her arms wrapped around his a few moments before she laid her head on his shoulder. There was a line of blue glitter that framed the black and white image if one looked close there footprints could be seen in the snow as they walked away from the camera together.

Parker was the first to notice the silent stillness that his dad and Brennan had suddenly turned. He caught Hayley's eye and smile lightly at this, she smile quickly then turned her attention back to her Auntie eager to hear her utter something. She didn't, instead Cam noticed how quiet Booth had grown and she fell silent followed by Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Daisy was well she was quieter.

"Sweetie, can we see?" Having seen the picture Angela had been curious as to what her response would be upon opening it. Brennan looked up at everyone, except Hayley then hesitantly passed the star to Angela as if she were passing a note in middle school while the teacher was speaking.

Booth and Brennan were both slightly flushed as Angela turned the star around for everyone to see after saying "Aww this is soo cute and pretty, Hayley you did a wonderful job." Turning it around and looking at the back writing was scrawled on it "Our December 2010" Angela just smile as she read it to herself and gave Hayley a knowing look.

Daisy had finally fell quiet noticing the lack of conversation in the room and the photograph everyone was starring at. "Dr. Brennan that is beautiful! Hayley you are an excellent little photographer."

"Thanks Daisy, I'm glad you like your candy cane." She had sucked the red stripes off of half and was still sucking on it.

"I do Hayley, it's very good, minty and-"

"Hay…" Daisy was quiet as Brennan grasped for words. "…black and white candid shots are my favorite."

"Mine too Dr. Brennan!" Daisy

Parker piped up "Me too, I think these gifts are pretty awesome. Thanks." Angela was talking to Hodgins and Cam with Sweets as Parker and Daisy carried on about something Brennan lean toward Hayley a bit.

"Hay." It was a whisper, but she turn and look up at her Auntie who sat upon the couch while she was sitting Indian style not far from Parker.

"Hhhmm?"

"I love my present, thank you." Hayley smile and as the party died down Booth put his arm around Brennan, she didn't even notice it was around her only lean into him absentmindedly. It was only when she felt herself, noticed that she was enveloped into the side of Booth that she stiffened in his embrace. None of their friends had said a word, Booth was talking to Angela, Parker, Hodgins and Hayley as if it were everyday. She sigh relieved her friends didn't say anything, exhaling she relaxed back into him a smile upon her lips.

"You ready to go guys? You have friends coming over early tomorrow Hayley." Booth said and Brennan smiles a sad smirk of a smile at this for she wasn't ready to leave. She wanted to stay put, but that wasn't going to happen. Hayley yawned causing a chain reaction in the group Brennan being the last to show how tired she truly was.

"I'll take that as a yes, come on guys let's go home." Parker and Hayley got to their feet slowly and Booth take his arm and shake Brennan a bit. "Let's go home Bones." He, neither Parker nor Brennan realized what he had said, but everyone else did. Let's meant let us, us as in together. Angela just looked at Hayley and wink at her as she pull out of her hug goodnight to the little girl. Hayley smiled a sleepy smile at her winking back.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Hayley and Parker walk slowly down the steps to the first floor Hayley leaning into Brennan and Parker into Booth. It was not oddly enough that Daisy was the one to break the silence.

"They look like a little family isn't that cute? Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Hayley and Parker do. I mean the photograph Hayley took proves Dr. Brennan loves him, don't you think Lancelot?"

Silence lingered a bit until Sweets spoke. "I don't believe a photo is needed to prove what Dr. Brennan and Booth have." Silence linger once more in the room and a security guard named Mika who was just in ear shot overheard this and smile to himself as he made his rounds.

* * *

Hayley's party tomorrow...btw hope all had a great new year I'm back from travels Canada is freezing, Cali not bad, my bf is awesome, Southwest airlines-you need better snacks- and I hope your new year is as good as mine has been. Hope you enjoy!


	19. I Hope I Don't Fall In Love With You

The four of them walk into Brennan's apartment around nine forty five they hadn't stayed too late at the party because of Hayley's party tomorrow. Brennan had called Hayley's friends parents the other night and they had received five confirmed yes's to the sleepover and ironically eleven girls in all that would be attending the day time party at the rink tomorrow.

Hayley yawn as they all wander in the door Parker looks at their tree and sleepily mumbles. "Bones your tree isn't decorated much." Hayley's yawn causes Parker to yawn then carry on again sleepily. "You should put Hayley's star ornament on the tree Bones."

Brennan smile looking at Parker and now Hayley who had released her hand and were standing on either side of Booth. She smile inside again as she walked over to the tree hanging the star up by the white cotton string. The photo was right in the center of the star, the glitter glisten even in the houses low light the lights on the tree caught the dark blue glitter that framed their moment, their December.

She looks to Booth and then past him to the two kids who had both moved to the couch yawning as they got comfy. Looking back to Booth she thought back to a few nights ago of when she told him, told him _she liked being part of the center, very much _and she did-oh she did very much.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath as he walked up to her their eyes dance the silent dance that came naturally and she felt alive, scarred, scared of the overabundance of love she felt, that everything was too right, that she was going to wake up and it would all just be a dream. Her eyes continue to dance wildly back and forth in his and he leans in close to her whispering. "Bones."

"Hhhmm?" Her heart races as her eyes remain transfixed on his.

He nods his head toward the couch. "We should probably get them to bed everyone has a big day tomorrow." She smiles at him lightly nodding in agreement as she walks toward the couch. "Hay-"

"Bones, sshhh don't wake her." Both of the kids had fallen asleep, Hayley was listing toward Parker in an awkward position as Parker had spread out on most of the couch his head on the arm rest and his body lay the length of it.

She protested "She should sleep in her own bed Booth."

He just smile at Brennan and scoop the almost birthday girl up carrying her to her bedroom. "Oh, that works as well." She follows Booth into Hayley's room as she stir in his arms a moment.

"Russ?" he lay her down and tuck her in she stir once more mumbling "Night Booth." Brennan smile glad she was aware of her surroundings as she drifted into dreams. Booth walks out and looks at Parker who was laid out very comfortably on the couch. He looked behind him and Bones had left into Hayley's room returning with a blanket that they lay over him gently. He snore ever the slightest in a deep sleep his mouth open.

"Is that what you sound like Booth?" Brennan teased Booth as they stand smiling watching Parker sleep.

"No, one hundred times worse."

She gave him a look and rolls her eyes a bit. "No you don't I know I've slept with you before."

"Have you Bones?" he teased her amused.

"Not in the sexual pre-tense, but literally yes in very tight quarters if I may add."

"Bones."

"Yes?"

"You still have more ornaments to put on the tree."

Brennan looks to her left at the brightly half decorated tree, that's all the time Hayley and she had to decorate. "I do, Hayley deserves a full tree for her party we can do that tomorrow with the kids."

Booth shook his head no. "There won't be time tomorrow Bones, let's decorate it tonight we can surprise them tomorrow." She eyed him a moment nothing was stopping them it wasn't too late, not really.

"O.K." she said in a tone of an excited little girl, the tone she never meant to use, but with Booth it just happened sometimes. Soon they were decorating a tree Hayley had picked out and they had brought home together. Not home, brought back, back to her apartment. She realized the huge slip she had just made and her stomach flip flopped, because with him for the first time in a long time _it felt like home_.

He noticed pausing eyed her. "What's up Bones?"

"Nothing I'm fine." He smiles at her response.

"Bones?"

"Hhhmm?"

He put the last decoration on the tree. "The couch is taken."

"I noticed."

He looks at the picture of them hanging on the light blue star made of construction paper and she turn looking at it as well. Though he eye her watching her as she looks at the picture, drinking in her lips and smiling eyes and when she turns back toward him he leans forward ever the slightest catching her lips on his.

She doesn't pull away or freeze, but kisses him back slowly taking her time familiarizing herself with his kisses the way he moves his tongue sync with her. How his hands find her waist and hers travel up to the base of his neck then run through his hair. She smiles as they kiss a laugh escaping her as he bites her lip she counters and returns the soft bite still laughing.

"Booth, I have a queen sized bed you would fit."

"I noticed." She laughed a bit at him for a second then stopped short- realizing she was scared to death, yes she felt loved, but that was half or most of her problem. She loved him so much it scared her, scared her to fall into the unknown with someone.

To allow him inside her heart and to tear down her walls she had so painstakingly built brick by brick. It scared her that such a solid foundation could be destroyed so easily. The question was would she allow it? Allow herself to love and be loved.

"I'm scared Booth." It came out a whisper, a teenager that was going there for the first time.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bones."

"I know." She smile shyly at him and he lead the way to her bedroom.

Brennan lay down on the bed and he laid light kisses on her neck as she sigh "MMhhmm". He smiles at her closed eyes and long eyelashes. Booth started to undo the buttons on her shirt and she smile eyes still closed. The shirt gone she wriggled out of her jeans as he pulled them off and discarded them to the floor.

He left a trail a kisses down her neck toward her clavicle. "God, you're beautiful Bones." She lifted his shirt off and threw it to the floor only God knew where it landed. She quickly reached for his belt undoing it and unbuttoning his pants as they too were shed.

"Bones open your eyes." She was hesitant, but eventually did so and he found intense blues that pierce his chocolate eyes like a knife starring back at him. They were uncertain, and full of so much life and energy, so much emotion. He couldn't help but smile so big he laughed lightly and felt her relax. He was glad he did as she too smiles up at him a sparkle like the dark blue glitter on light blue paper shone back at him. She had finally opened her eyes, opening her heart as well and allowed him in. He kissed started a trail of kisses down her stomach. "Oh, Booth."

He looked up at her and her eyes were shut again he trailed his way back up until he met her lips and she kissed him back stopping mouth parted mid kiss. "I want you, Booth." It was a welcome whisper in his ear and he knew she was scared he treated her like glass, a porcelain doll of sorts.

He looks down at her and in the silence of the night he kisses her forehead "Mmmm" it was a whimper. "Oh, God Booth" Kissing her eye lids he taste salty tears on his lips. In that moment she learned how two people became one-as did he.

In the middle of the night she roll over onto him a sleepy smile grace her lips as her hair lay in a mess on his chest. He looks down at her and smile holding his breath for a moment he was where he belonged. The gorgeous woman that he loved was lying on top of him, Parker was right in the other room, and Christmas was almost here. He prayed to God not to let this all just be some sort of dream-and if it was, if he was in a coma to let Hayley's family be fine.

He was still asleep when she awoke at six she didn't think of moving, no instead she couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of her face and she inhale him. Him, she loved him _she had made love to him_ not just wam bam thank you ma'm satisfaction sex.

Last night was different they both took their time and not only with making sure they both received what they wished, but with each other. She rubbed her head against him snuggling into and onto him more. She lay that way content and smiling-high on Booth and love as Angela had thought to herself.

"Hey you." She looks up not taking her head off of his chest and smile at him.

"Morning." Her eyes sparkle as they captivate him and he leans in and kisses her lightly, smiling at him her voice is heavy with sleep still. "We should get up soon Booth, Hayley and Parker will be up and we should be dressed." He smiles back lightly laughing.

"Yeah, I think they would be traumatized."

"Hayley knows of sex already Booth she told me she did, apparently public elementary schools educate children on sex now Booth."

Booth chuckle lightly, only Bones. "Don't laugh at me Booth." She prop herself up with one elbow on his chest looking down at him. He smiles up at her as her hair fall around her face framing it and she makes a mock pout.

"Bones, all kids that age know of sex she is eleven today."

"I didn't, well that's not true I knew just not as detailed words and quick as I imagine Hayley and Parker do. It may be the generation too." He smiles at her stiffling a chuckle.

"Probably so Bones, let's get up and dressed now before they know more than they already do." He kiss her and she kiss him back they let the kiss linger a bit longer than they intended then break it and get up to start the day. After all, it was a big day Hayley was eleven and she was having a party today and a sleepover.

As Booth found his clothes on the floor from last night and Brennan change into new ones, she smile to herself. Everything felt like the first time with Booth, and she liked it very much she was almost scared to let herself love it-love him. Hayley's words echo in her mind _is that why Booth and you just hold hands? _She wondered if things would get complicated now. She truly hoped not as she pull her shirt over her head and glance at him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to go backwards when she felt they were finally back to them, a new them yet even closer. _Yet, had they moved too fast? _

* * *

Well, I told you that you would be getting a party this chap. sorry...guess it was more a Brennan and Booth Par-tay they Hayley's party. So next chap. you should be getting the party-though it may be awhile bc my bf is flying in tonight :0) :0) yay! ne way...updates eventually and let me know if it is starting to suck or you are still enjoying it...Stick around and you will see what I have in mind for these two.


	20. Silly Little Pop Song

Brennan wondered what Booth was thinking as she lean against the counter in the kitchen watching him pour the batter in the mixing bowl she had retrieved for him moments ago. She smiled to herself as he swiped a finger through the batter as Hayley had done a couple of weeks ago and stuck the batter in his mouth. "Mmm Bones, now that is how it's done."

He took another finger full of batter and walk up to her holding it up to her to try it. "Booth." She half rolls her eyes at him feeling a bit childish and just silly all around at his actions.

"Yes Bones? It really does taste wonderful, you should try it, ahh Bones it's going to drip off my finger…it's going to fall onto the floor Bones! Bones eat it!"

"You are going to wake Parker Booth."

He held his finger with the batter up higher toward her and she took his finger in her mouth licking the batter off, but holding his finger for a moment in her mouth not letting go as she eyes him smiling. Releasing his finger she stops a moment in thought and he watches her contemplate.

"You are correct the batter is actually quite good Booth." He smiles at her loving her, all of her. The way she furrowed her brow in thought contemplating the taste of pancake batter, her looks, her simplicity, shyness, independence, straightforwardness, and open heart -all of her. The way when she got mad she became all smart, it was just funny.

"He needs to wake up anyway. Hayley does too they need to eat and we need to be at the rink by nine thirty at the latest." Booth poured the batter into the pan and in moments it started to smell really good. Parker woke upon smelling it, Booth figured he would. He wandered into the kitchen a blanket dragging behind him like a cloak as it was wrapped around him.

He rubs at his eyes as he stood in the kitchen and mumbles with a voice still laden with sleep. "Morning Bones, breakfast smells good. Dad how long until it's done?" Booth smiles as Parker walk over and sit blanket still wrapped around him at the dining room table and spoke to them.

"In a few bub."

He yawned and laid his head on the table. "Kay."

Booth noticed his son had no problems relaxing in Bones house. Hayley wandered out a few moments later, the smell of breakfast had woke them both. She saw Parker and walked over to him sitting next to him. They both had slept in their clothes from last night and her clothes were a bit loose on her now from the nights moving around.

"Why do you look like Harry Potter with my burgundy blanket wrapped around you? Weren't you hot in your own clothes last night? You shouldn't lay your head on the dining table either."

"Good morning to you too and Happy Birthday cranky. Oh and no I wasn't hot."

"Happy Birthday Hay." Brennan

"Yeah, kiddo it's a big day for you happy birthday. I have breakfast for you guys in a second."

"Thanks Booth and Auntie I'm really hungry and the pancakes smell awesome."

Parker looks at Hayley as they hold their own quiet conversation at the table, which his head still lay upon. "My dad makes the best pancakes in the world."

"Have you had my Aunties?"

Parker rolls his eyes. "No."

"How would you know that he does then? You haven't had everyone in the world's pancakes Parker."

"You sound like your Auntie Bones." He wanted to say and neither have you, but kept his mouth shut instead."

"It's Tempe, but I know what you mean."

"It's too early Hayley who cares."

"Yeah, you're right it's whatever."

She stretches as he yawn again awaiting the adults. "Booth?" Brennan eyed him as she held up a plate for him to put pancakes onto.

"Hhmm?"

_I like this, I like us. _"Hayley will eat three." He smiles at her and put another pancake on the plate.

"So will Parks." She held another plate up and he piled the pancakes on. She carried the plates out and set them in front of the two kids who suddenly became a bit livelier. Parker shed the blanket draping it over the back of the chair and Hayley eagerly eyed the pancakes.

Booth walks out with a bowl of strawberry's syrup and butter. Brennan went back into the kitchen to get their plates which still lay on the counter and joined the kids and Booth at the table.

"Happy Birthday Kiddo." Booth

"Thanks, this looks great Booth."

"Happy birthday Hay."

Brennan passed the butter to Hayley she took it and smile at everyone it was a good morning so far. So far, this morning had been okay a good birthday while missing her family was still very painful it wasn't crippling anymore, she thought for sure today was going to be a bad day. So far Booth and her surrogate family had proved her wrong.

"Thanks everyone."

Hayley butter her pancakes and pour syrup on them as Parker butter his she took a big bite and smile ear to ear. "You put strawberries in the batter too, just like at waffle house. These are the best pancakes ever."

Parker just looks at her and rolls his eyes. "Told you so."

"Well I had to see for myself and yeah you were right I will give you this one, but my Auntie's are still really good."

"I wouldn't know, guess I will have to find out for myself."

Booth looked at Bones and gave her a look that said 'what's up with the kids?'

"Guess so." She stuck a strawberry in her mouth. "These are good strawberries Auntie."

"I think so too Hay."

"Wait, Hayley are you saying my pancakes are better than Bones?" both women look up.

She didn't want to offend her Auntie. "No, yeah, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah you did you meant they were awesome, as in best ever." Parker

Hayley look at him a bit peeved for interrupting her. "That's not totally true."

"Then what is?"

"That Booth's are just as good as hers."

Parker mumbles under his breath. "That's not what you meant."

"I heard you Parker! I did too."

"Fine, fine I don't care."

"That's enough out of both of you, you guys sound like you're brother and sister." Booth

The kids look up at Booth and respect his wishes for the petty arguing to end. The kids were quiet eating and Brennan look at Booth a small smirk he returned it knowing exactly what she was thinking 'kids'. Booth smile to himself as well while Hayley had come into their life an accident she was the best thing that had ever happened to them both.

He hadn't realized he thought of them as us or them, instead finished breakfast with Bones, her niece, and his son. So far the breathtaking night had continued on into the morning, such a brilliant morning.

"Hayley did you get your coat and scarf?"

"Yes Auntie! Can we go now?" She yelled to her Auntie who appeared for a second in the bedroom doorway then disappeared back into her room.

"Yeah dad, I'm ready too can we leave now? Bones and you are taking longer than us!" Parker yelled from the other room and walked over and sat next to Hayley waiting for Booth and Brennan who were still running around the apartment.

Parker looks at Hayley next to him as the eleven year old and ten year old Parker who would almost be eleven in a couple of months wait. He spoke quietly. "Do you think they…" he look away embarrassed to speak what he was thinking aloud.

"Last night? Probably so, I mean where would your dad have slept you had the couch and we both know they like each other." Hayley wasn't as shy on the subject.

"Yeah." The kids were silent thinking, what _had_ her Auntie and his dad done? What did this mean for them? They both dismiss the thought quickly. Hayley change the silent subject lingering on in each of their young minds.

"There should be eleven girls at the rink are you going to survive all of us?"

"Seriously,that many of you guys? Dad really should have let me bring a friend."

"Ha, you probably still can."

"We're about to leave and they made reservations already, I'm outta luck Hay." He was visibly disappointed, little did he know eventually. As everything happens in time he wouldn't be asking how many friends Hayley had accompanying her, but if any were cute."

"We reserved the rink for the day, Brennan party of twenty." She had added six just in case Parker invited a friend or Angela and Hodgins showed up. Parties could be reserved in fives, ten, fifteen, twenty or the whole rink.

The man pointed to the area they had set up for Hayley's party. "What size?"

"A nine, five, six, and a twelve." He plopped the skates up on the counter and Booth grabbed them along with the kids. After paying Brennan grabbed her skates and walked over to sit on the bench joining the kids and Booth who was there just in case they needed help with their skates.

Though, they didn't need any help. Parker had been to the rink with his dad many times and Hayley had skated before this was nothing new-only fun. They both headed out to the rink quickly leaving Brennan and Booth behind as he waited on her while she put on her skates.

"I should probably keep my cell on just in case any of the parents need directions." She said as she stood smiling at him and walking awkwardly toward the rink with him. They step out on the rink and Brennan slip falling forward quickly grabbing onto him, she smile her face inches from his.

"Maybe I should hold your cell Bones just in case you go down."

"Booth I have done this before, I will be just fine." He smiles at her stubborn independence.

"Okay Bones show me how it's done." He took off with Parker leaving her holding the side of the rink as she watched him quickly catch up with Parker and a laughing Hayley as he tag her yelling "Birthday girl is it!" as he went by making another round out skating them both.

She smile inside as she watch him play with the kids, Hayley deserved to laugh and smile on her birthday. The past month had been extremely painful for her a crippling month of emotional hurt. To the point of becoming mute for almost a week, a mere word was spoken every now and then in that week.

Though, she was only human and while Temperance knew how losing a mother young could hurt so badly. She also knew she and Hayley would never metaphorically speaking wear the same size skates or shoes, whatever.

For she wasn't Hayley, it was impossible to feel the same emotion as another-no one knew how you felt except you-it was simply a mere fact. Brennan thought Hayley was dealing with everything extraordinarily well for such a short amount of time. It was almost as if she was coping too well.

As her cell rang and she rattled off directions to a parent a mother and child walked up to the entrance of the ring. She noticed and tried to make her way awkwardly over to them, but Booth noticed as well and was talking with them in a second as Hayley and Parker continue to skate.

"Hi I'm Kimberly Rainen I'm Angela Rainen's mom, Hayley's friend. I car pooled Gabby Henderson and Yasmin Williams as well. I spoke with Temperance her Auntie on Friday night are you her Uncle?"

"No." _what was he?_ "I'm Seeley Booth Tempe's-"

"Angela!" Hayley skate over and hug the tiny girl with extremely long blond hair and wide excited eyes.

"O-M-G! Hay!" Suddenly there was shrieking and laughter the girls started to talk a million miles an hour.

"Gabby! Yasmin! Oh My Gosh! I can't believe you both are here, I haven't seen you in…in like forever! Mrs. Rainen it's so good to see you! This is Booth my Auntie's boy friend he got us a _real_ Christmas tree. I met him a few Christmases ago." with that Booth's eyes grew a bit wide and the girls skate off to meet Parker.

"It's nice to meet you Booth or Seeley? I'm guessing Booth and I see you have known Temperance a while." The Kimberly smile warmly at him. "Hayley seems to be to adjusting very well, I'm so glad she has the two of you." _The two of you…_it sounded, pleasing to the ear.

"Seeley is fine and it's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Rainen."

"Just Kimberly you make me sound old. So, how did you and Temperance meet?"

Booth answered honestly. "Work."

"That's nice, so you're a doctor or scientist of sorts?" Booth almost laughs at the thought and glance at Bones on the phone again.

"No, I'm an F.B.I agent that helps the Jeffersonian with forensic cases in the field."

"Oh."

"Will you be staying for the party?"

"No, Angela and Gabby are staying the night at Temperance's tonight. Yasmin's Grandmother should be here later to pick her up."

"She should be off the phone any moment she is just giving a parent direction to the rink."

"To be honest I would really love to stay and chat with her, but I spoke with her a while on the phone." Brennan wave and hold a finger up mouthing one minute. "Are you staying at the sleepover Seeley?"

Booth wondered how this would go over with Kimberly. "Of course."

"Great, I would really love to stay but I left the car running. Knowing that an F.B.I agent is going to be at the house with the girls and seeing Hayley happy made me feel okay. I'm so sorry I would love to say hi to her, but I have a puppy inside the car and two annoyed teenagers."

Booth smile. "I understand, not about teenagers yet anyway, but that is my son Parker out there on the ice." He point to Parker.

Kimberly smile, "He is a fine looking boy Seeley, nice meeting you and I will call you guys tonight and when I get on the road." She wave as she walk away past Booth to the girls. "Bye girls love you!"

"Bye, you too!" and they kept skating.

Brennan walks up to Booth finally off of the phone "Booth who was that?"

"Kimberly Rainen, Angela Rainen's mother she said you spoke with her on the phone Friday."

"Yes, I did. She said she was car pooling one other child Gabriel Henderson I believe. They should be spending the night tonight." Booth marveled at how she could remember so much.

"Yes, the blond is Angela Kimberly's daughter, Yasmin is the red head her grandmother should be picking her up, and Gabby is the brunette."

"Well I assume she is the brunette she is the only other girl here with brunette hair Booth."

"You're a girl with brunette hair Bones." He teased her a bit.

"I'm a woman Booth I'm no longer a girl."

"HHmmm." He pretended to be thinking over the matter as he stand in front of her. "See this is where we disagree." He skates around her as her head turns following him. Eying him as he skates around her a sneaky smile on his face her feet planted he grab her waist from behind.

"Booth!"

She loses her balance and he steadies her, she catches herself leaning forward a bit balancing then righting herself he whispers in her ear. "You're _my_ _girl_ Temperance Brennan." She didn't allow herself to smile or show the rush of emotion she felt when he said that instead she smile to herself.

She only allowed him to see her rosy red cheeks with a shy smile and eyes which at the moment reminded him of the blue glitter surrounding their December.

Soon all eleven girls had arrived and most parents had left. The kids were playing tag on the ice laughing and screaming you're it and just being kids. Booth took Brennan by the hand and slowly skated around the rink with her as she spoke.

"Booth."

"Hhmm?"

"I like this." She said it quietly and quickly, she didn't want this weekend to end this moment to disappear. She loved him, she loved him so much _and_ he knew it. She had made love to him, not sex not crazy hot heavy passion, but a love making like never before. It was slow with delicate trust and passion mixed in all at the same time- a trust that ran so deep, soo deep.

As irrational as it sounded she felt that they had discovered an almost clairvoyant connection last night between the two of them. She closed her eyes hanging onto him as he leads her along the ice.

His eyes fall to her face, God, she was beautiful she had a serene smile on her dark pinkish cold lips, flushed red cheeks, porcelain doll skin, and her eyes were closed-her long lashes not squeezed shut tight, but her lids rest gently closed. Laughter from the kids fills the air as he takes her around the rink again.

"Bones, why are you closing your eyes? Open them."

She shook her head back and forth "No."

"Why?"

"I'm letting you lead Booth just be content with it." She hesitates "Just go slow, don't let go Booth." _Plus, if I open them the reality I hold so tight to might be a dream and right now I don't want to wake up._

"Bones you're holding onto me you won't fall and I won't ever let you go."

Her eyes shut a little tighter _you have let go before Booth and you've said that before too. _He was ruining her serene moment of child's laughter filling the air, strong arms holding her up, knowing that they were ready to catch her if she fell.

It was funny how for a few seconds all was quiet to her even though she knew the kids were screaming and laughing. Though, all she heard was the sound of their skates shredding the ice as the silly love song Fearless by some pop country singer came on filling the rink with the laughter of children and lyrics. She listened to the lyrics, really heard them as she ignored him letting him blindly guide her around the rink.

"…and I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first fearless and I don't know why with, with you I would dance in a storm- in my best dress fearless. So baby drive slow until we run out of road in this one horse town. I want to stay right here in this passengers seat you put your eyes on me in this moment now- _capture it remember it_..."

She wondered if the last three words held true as she kept her eyes shut enjoying the moment a little longer as she heard Hayley from across the rink "Auntie! Auntie! When is it time for cake?" then her eyes open hesitantly and she exhale a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Booth notice the loud exhale and as they came to a halt he move behind her carefully still holding one hand he look at her curiously reading her mind. "You didn't wake to a nightmare did you?" He teases her as he pulls her close to him from behind wrapping his arms around her mid section. He feels her exhale as he pulls her into him.

Hayley skate toward them now with Gabby, Angela, Kaylynn and a few other girls while Parker skate around the rink with one of the girl's brothers. Parents had asked if some siblings could stay Parker gained an eight and twelve year old friend and two other moms stay as well.

Brennan smile and cock her head looking at Booth a bit, he wants to kiss the bit of bare neck she is showing. "No, hhmm not at all."

"So, it was a good dream Bones."

She lick her lips and then take her bottom one into her mouth a moment Booth watch as her eyes became the glitter that surrounded their December again. It was a whisper "It was a good dream Booth."

She realized she hadn't fallen and if she did he would have caught her before the wings of her dreams had even started to think to spread. As she realized how much he loved her she smile again because she _knew_ that he wasn't letting go _not this time_. She wrapped her arms around his a "Hhmm" escaped her.

Everyone made their way out of the rink and the kids quickly untie their skates when Brennan announced it was time for cake and presents. It was a race toward the benches where all the presents sat along with some mothers who had arrived early. Booth and Brennan walk toward the children together she hesitently slip her hand into his and squeeze it quickly as a pregnant Angela walk in the door accompanied by Hodgins noticing this.

"They are too freaking cute." Angela said to Hodgins as they walk toward the group.

"Yeah, took them long enough."

"You know, we can't really talk."

"Hey, it's now evidence for the world to see that I did well for my self Ange."

She rolls her eyes at his pregnancy comment. "Shut up."

Her skates now off, Brennan walk up holding a large cake singing Happy Birthday with everyone else. Brennan was picking up the wrapping paper along with Booth as it was tossed to the floor and throwing it away. "Oh My Gosh! Thanks Daniella!" The presents were starting to pile up as Brennan took the Aeropostale shirt and some other name brand top American Eagle and place it in a bag where it wouldn't be thrown away.

Parker was the last one to give her a gift. "Here Hay." he passed her a card she eyed it curiously and tore into it smiling widely as she pull out a twenty five dollar itune gift card.

"Thanks Parks!"

"Well, you are always listening to Pandora on the computer." she smile and hand the card to Brennan and she put it in her purse along with other gift cards to stores. An older woman lean in toward Booth as she was about to leave with Yasmin. She lived with her grandmother and they had to leave for she didn't like to drive too late and it was noon, they would be home by three the other kids were leaving in a couple of hours. Most would get home around five with the three hour drive.

"I just wanted to say you have a beautiful family Mr. Brennan." he just smiled and said thank you knowing she was about to leave anyway. Hey, he deserved to enjoy the moment as well-remember it and capture it. He could dream too and dream he did. He look at Bones laugh as she chat with Angela and her smile made him smile. He loved her smile-_he loved her_.

* * *

Sleepover next...review? Too corny? I'm unsure of how it's going?

So, honestly how is the storyline? Too fast of pace, okay, could be realistic, incredibly au? Input on characters? I'm just overwhelmed with a lot right now so reviews will deff. be taken into consideration. (The M word came up again...a move may be in store for this base brat sooner then later-same country though :)


	21. State Your Peace

The six girls race down the hall to Brennan's apartment together chatting and laughing loudly. Parker walk tiredly next to Booth and Brennan look down toward him. "It's going to be a long night."

"I think you'll survive the party Parker." Booth

"I would hope so Booth it would take one horrid party to kill him."

Booth smile and shake his head a bit as they walk up to the group of girls waiting for Brennan to unlock the door. The girls waited anxiously as Brennan unlock the door it swing open and the herd of eleven year old girls plow through the doorway into the apartment. Brennan follows the girls in momentarily leaving the two Booth's standing in the hall alone.

Parker didn't move but looks up to his Dad. "Sink or swim bub."

"There are six girls in there I wish I could stay out here." He sighs and Booth wanted to laugh "I think Bones was wrong this time Dad, this party just may take my life."

"Let's go Bub." Closing the door behind them Booth watch with Parker a bit overwhelmed. There was Kaylynn a bubbly girl with curly dirty blond hair, Hayley's best friend ironically named Angela whose long light blond hair was to her bum, Eve who had black hair and looked a bit Native American, Gabby who had wavy brunette hair and finally the blond haired Rachel or 'Ray' who seemed to like Parker. It helped to remember names when they put hair color to each child.

"Auntie! Can we stick in the movie now?"

"Mrs. Brennan, how many can we watch?" Eve

"Auntie, Angela brought all three Twilight movies for us to watch."

Parker hadn't moved starring at the craziness in the living room and now those stupid Twilight movies. This party really was going to kill him he had no doubt. If it didn't the vampire love story probably would.

"That was very nice of you Angela I'm not familiar with those movies although I have heard of them."

Parker look at all of the girls faces as three scream "O-M-G" in unison and immediately start to talk over one another trying to explain the storyline to Brennan. The explaining was over leaving Brennan wondering how hollywood could be more interested in a vampire love story then Kathy and Andy.

"Why don't you girls all go and change into your pajamas and come back out and we will put the dvd in."

"Kay Auntie." They all ran toward Hayley's room laughing as Parker walk up to his dad.

"Hey Bub, just wait to change when they all get out hey look at it this way you get a bed tonight Parks. The girls will fall asleep watching the movie guarantee it."

Brennan and Booth pulled the pull out couch and not a minute later, Hayley walk out in hot pink plaid pajama bottoms. Which Gabby had given her for her birthday everyone else followed a trail of laughter in pajamas. Parker disappears into Hayley's room once all of the girls started to settle on the pull out as Booth stick the dvd in.

"Parker you can watch it to." Hayley yell to him as he appeared in his pajamas which Rebecca had kindly dropped off at the rink along with some clothes for tomorrow. Parker shrugs joining the two girls on the couch as the other four lay comfortably on the bed that was pulled out.

Brennan and Booth were in the kitchen where she was about to pour some chips into a bowl. "Nah, Bones just leave them in the bag and let the kids pass them around." She contemplated the idea and did so picking it up handing him a bag of popcorn and trail mix.

"Thanks Auntie." Hayley whisper as she handed her the bag of chips and another child the trail mix.

Booth gave the girls on the couch and Parker the Popcorn. "Thanks Mr. Brennan." Eve whispered. Parker didn't notice Eve's slip he was to into the stupid girly love movie that he would never tell any of his buddies he had seen. Hey, it had vampires.

"You're welcome Eve."

While Parker hadn't noticed as Booth turn and hand the bag of trail mix to Kaylynn sitting on the pull out Hayley caught his eye giving him a knowing smile, shaking her head back and forth ever the slightest. Booth winks at her whispering. "Happy Birthday Kiddo." She smiles in response.

Booth had just got out of the shower to find the bedroom empty. He threw on a pair of sweats and walk out to… _oh my gosh_- seven girls and he walked out to silence. He stood watching as Bones turn off the volume and take out the dvd.

Then she walks up to the Christmas tree and look at the ornaments. She reached out her hand touching the blue star with dark blue glitter framing their December and cocks her head ever the slightest and smiles a serene smile a bit like the smile she wore at the rink today when her eyes were closed. She remain that way smiling and just fingering the picture then she sighs walking over to unplug the Christmas lights.

He didn't know if he should just enjoy the moment and watch her, let her be or walk up to her and take her in his arms. He smile as she rubs her thumb over the picture, there was no one like her. She was perfect her hair was still wet from her earlier shower and she wore green and burgundy baggy plaid pajama bottoms and a fitted black tank top. Booth smile to himself and quietly sneaks back into the bedroom crawling into bed.

He heard her walk in and faked a yawn stretching as she pulls the comforter back and starts to climb into the bed.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yes, Parker fell asleep on the floor. It seems he liked the movies as well."

Booth smile and take her into his arms wrapping his arms around her as she scoot back against him. He was warm and her hair was still wet. "My girl." It was a whisper his voice was heavy with sleep and warmth.

She could have thrown up her defense at the rush of emotion she felt she could have told him how she wasn't his possession and it was silly to think she was his because she wasn't- she was an independent person and belonged to no one.

Though, she just whispers as she rolls over facing him her back no longer to him. His almond eyes stare into hers they were silent as her eyes crash into his dancing back and forth.

"Booth…" she closed her eyes a moment then opens them again. "…Booth, I…last night you." She blinks hesitating as her eyes dance back and forth in his. "…you're…it's different, but a good different…just…Booth remember when you said you would never let me go?"

He nod. "Yeah Bones."

"You did one time, but now I know this time you won't…that scares me…and it scares me that with you it's…Booth you're different and I'm not just saying that." She blinks again as they silently look at one another. "What I'm trying to say is…" She closes her eyes once more she knew it was time to take a leap of faith-even if she didn't believe in faith. "…is last night I've never…you were so gentle." The last bit came out rushed all at once.

He brushes her wet hair back trailing his hand over her forehead. "You bruise easily Bones your heart has been hurt. I don't intend on leaving any scars."

She smile bittersweet at him as her lips move on his slowly the cadence of the kiss remain the same only deepening as she smile and roll on top of him. He takes her in his arms and they roll over now he is on top. Booth look at her a moment and she shyly smile up at him two blue diamonds' sparkle as they stare back into his eyes cutting through him to his core.

"I love you Bones." He kissed her forehead and brushes her hair aside gauging her emotions. She just stares up at him her eyes wide like a doe's.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm Bones?" he take the strap of her tank top sliding it off of her shoulder kissing her.

"I can't handle anymore scars." _Please be careful with me because I love you too_

He stops and looks into her eyes his hand run through her hair. "Sleep, just sleep Bones." She smiles at his words and he feels her relax as he trail kisses along her clavicle. She shed her top and they both lay in only their pajama bottoms. She rolls over onto him as she deepens their slow sensual kiss her tongue had started to become familiar with his slow tender kisses that at times turn into a fierce battle of dominance filled with passion.

She playfully take his bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it a moment and releasing it. "Mmhhmm." She moaned as he took her breast into his mouth his tongue familiarizing itself with other parts of her body besides her lips.

Her bare torso laid atop his her head lying on his chest, her hair now dry. He lightly trails his fingertips up and down her back and she traces each finger of his left hand intertwining hers with his every now and then like young lovers. Neither had gone to sleep, they had just caress, comfort and talk until four in the morning.

"Booth, I like this." He smiles.

"Me too Bones." She couldn't the slap happy grin he wore.

She stare at his hand her fingers intertwining in his a smile grace her sleepy lips and in that moment she knew. _She knew_ that she had the capacity to love another-but not as much as herself no, more. She would die for him and she knew he would for her. She knew she had no right in denying that strong emotion to either of them anymore. More importantly, she knew she couldn't hesitate any longer, couldn't let her dreams which he haunted keep her up at night.

It was in that millisecond the switch was flicked and she saw everything flash before her-she realized she was willing to give up the fight, give in, and walk around in a world lite with more than just a lone candle blowing in the night. It wasn't too late, her chance was there for the taking and she did have the capacity to love-so much.

"I love you Booth and I… I'm not scared of it." Her whisper was heavy with sleep and satisfaction-contentment.

Booth felt water on his chest. Tears fall and she didn't bother to wipe them away, didn't bother to hide the emotion like usual Instead she brought his hand to her lips and kiss it. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb and she tilts her head into his hand nuzzling it. "I've found I'm not scared to love with you."

He wraps both his arms around her as he is holding her close he whispers "I'm not _ever_ letting go." He was prepared for her to say something about how it would be impossible to do and that he would eventually have too.

Though, she was already asleep a smile on her lips her steady rhythmic breathing was lulling him to sleep in the dark. "To either of you, you're both my girls." He whispers to her sleeping form and they both drift asleep to a different kind of silent night. Awaiting a different kind of inevitable morning in a couple of hours anyway. One filled with six hungry and hyper girls- well seven.

* * *

I don't know much about Twilight etc. I have only seen one movie so if there are more than three movies sorry...Also, review? Thanks to all who have ;) I really do appreciate your input.


	22. Only Wanna Be With You

I didn't want to move when I woke for Bones was still asleep on my chest. Her hair in a mess a sleepy smile grace her face. She rub her head into me and I look down watching _my girl_ get comfortable her head toss back and forth and I brought a hand to it calming her guiding her head to rest peacefully. I loved her so much, my Bones. The air around us was cool being it was December yet where she lay atop of me stay warm with body heat. I didn't want her to move, but we needed to wake up. The kids would be up soon.

I run my hands through her hair gently rousing her to life she sleepily looks up at me. "Cold." I smile and reach for the comforter pulling it up over her, over us. She lay her head back down on me one arm rest stretched out over my shoulder as her nails, methodically scratch the nape of my neck she draws lazy circles. Her other arm reaches up and now both hands are behind my neck, what a fantasy. "Booth, kiss me." I obey her and she smiles her hair falling in her face and on my face. We laugh as she push it out of the way so as I can properly kiss her.

"Bones, we have to get up the kids are going to be up soon."

"Oh, that's correct and we don't want them learning anymore than they already do."

Parker knocks on the door and Bones rolls off of me and her eyes frantically search for her t-shirt. Finding it she quickly slips the black tank top on and runs her hands through her hair.

"Come in Bub."

Parker hesitates a moment a bit surprised Bones and I took the same bed, but that's what adults did so not overly surprised.

"Sorry, I fell asleep out there and you had to sleep with Bones Dad." _It's okay bub._ "I didn't even use the other bed. You could have taken the bed if you wanted. I fell asleep with all the girls, sleeping with them sucks." He crawls into the bed in between Bones and I talking to us about last night's events.

"I had to sleep on the floor Eve kicked me off the couch. Oh and don't tell any of my friends I watched those movies they will make fun of me we watched almost all of them. We didn't finish the third one I kind of want to still see how it ends."

Bones look to me as we sit up backs against the head board pillows propped up she catches my eye over Parkers head. It was a look that said best friends until life and we're going to take the joy along with the pain, right now in this moment was joy. I smile at her and she smile back. We had blocked Parker's ramblings out and we were living in the moment. "Are the girls still sleeping Parks?" Bones

"Yeah Bones they are out like logs but Hayley was stirring a little bit when I got up."

"Time to get up and make breakfast bub, you to Bones let's go."

Brennan watch as Booth whisper something to Parker and he giggle the two Booths soon run to her side of the bed and suddenly a tickle fight had began. "I'm not ticklish!" Brennan laughed giggles erupting from her mouth, music to his ears. "Two against one isn't fair!"

"Oh Bones, the worlds not a very fair place is it now?" He sits upon her legs and Parker started to tickle her feet she squirmed and fought, but she didn't really want to hurt Booth or Parker. She lean forward an elfin grin graces her lips as an "hhmm" escape them.

Her legs move back and forth trying to get Parker to stop tickling her feet to no avail. Suddenly Booth lean forward tickling her sides and a shriek of laughter escapes her. Parker stands on the bed and Booth leans forward his lips resting on hers. Now its Parker's turn to giggle and laugh as his dad kisses his partner quickly parting she smiles shyly and he loves her all the more.

"Gross! Come on are you guys ever going to get up?"

The trio head out to the kitchen where they could see the girls in the living room coming to life Angela and Kaylynn had both went to the rest room. Eve, Hayley, and Gabby were starting to stir reaching for blankets to cover their selves from the cool air.

Angela stopped by the kitchen "Mrs. Brennan I still have a present for Hayley but I want to wait to give it to her until everyone leaves."

"Okay Angela."

Angela took this as her cue to go and sit with Kaylynn and the rest of the girls.

A shout was heard from the living room. "Booth can you make your strawberry pancakes again? Please?"

"Told you his are better than your Auntie's."

"Maybe I just felt like strawberries."

"Bub, take it from me don't argue with women you will always lose." Parker gave his dad a 'look' that said what the heck, no. "Why? You argue with Bones twenty four seven." Brennan smile amused at Parker's statement.

"That's different bub."

"How?"

"Yes Booth, please explain the difference?" Brennan

"Well for starters…" he ran his fingers through the batter then dabbed some on her nose leaving a hand print on her cheek.

"Booth!"

Parker and he erupt into laughter and Hayley turn looking at her Auntie as she shrieks. Hayley and Angela got up walking toward the kitchen. Temperance was coated in batter and in hysterics.

Angela whisper to Hayley "Are they girlfriend and boyfriend?" Hayley smile a little.

"Yes, they just don't know it."

"Alright, no clue what you are talking about Hay."

Though, Hayley just smile as her Auntie tried to fend off Parker and Booth, the three of them getting batter all over them. "Help me Hay!" Hayley smile and turn to run away but Booth had grabbed her she screamed and held tight to Angela's hand.

Brennan and Hayley were on the kitchen floor while Angela had taken the boys side tickling and smearing batter in their hair and on their arms and faces. Booth thought Brennan would be pissed off yet she was laughing and smiling. Booth's two girls lay on the ground looking at each other and smile, Hayley licked batter off her fingers. "Your boyfriend is crazy Auntie and by the way I have two Angela's that think he is your boyfriend now so you can't get out of it." The two laughed and Brennan stood helping Hayley to her feet.

"Booth has no mental problems."

"No, I disagree dad is nuts."

"Mika the night watchman told me if I told people that I felt a victim was speaking to me they would think I had gone nuts." She looked at Angela and Hayley. "Girls go get in the shower Hayley you can use mine Angela…"

"…take Hayley's I gotcha thanks." The girls made their way to the showers.

"Oh, Bones you went nuts a long time ago."

"Parker you need a shower as well, all of us do." Brennan grabbed a wash cloth and began to clean Parker up. Booth watched a bit impressed, almost reflecting on how things could have been.

Angela and Hayley were out of the shower and breakfast was ready. The strawberry pancakes, their friends and Parker all sit at the table.

"Does anyone need anything?" Booth

"Auntie you need a shower, your hair is gross." The girls giggle at Hayley's comment and Brennan took a strawberry and stuck it in her mouth.

"I believe you are correct Hay, I will be back momentarily Booth will watch after you guys while I-"

"Just go get in the shower Bones, we will all be fine." The kids giggle and Brennan head to take a shower.

Ray spoke up. "You have a really funny first name Mr. Brennan. I mean Booth Brennan, kind of weird."

Hayley was talking to Angela so Parker interjected. "He does have a funny first name, but it's not Booth. Booth is his last name."

"So, your last name's Booth?" Ray

"Yes."

Kaylynn cut in now. "Hayley was supposed to be getting her last name changed to her step-dad's last name. I remember her trying it out writing it down at school Hayley Brennan instead of Hayley Hollister. Then, well… you know and I guess stuff never went through." Booth made a mental note to look into the Federal records and ask Miss Julian a favor.

"So Booth if your last name isn't Brennan why does Hayley's Auntie call you that?" Eve

"Yeah and why do you call her Bones? That's just weird." Kaylynn

Hayley had finished chewing her pancakes and swallowed down the _best pancakes ever _though she could never admit it to Parker.

"They have nicknames for each other. My Auntie works with bones so he calls her Bones she calls him Booth because he doesn't like his first name, it's stranger than Booth." Hayley

"What is it?" The girls look to him and Parker answers.

"Seeley."

"Yep, one odd name and I thought Temperance was weird." Angela

"So are you and Hayley's Auntie dating? That would make Parker and Hayley like stepbrother and sister." Kaylynn

"No, NO!"

"They are they just won't admit it, it's really strange. Like stranger then their first names. By the way Kaylynn it would not make Parker and I like stepbrother and sister _at all_." Hayley

All of the girls giggle at what Hayley had said and Brennan appear as if on cue. Booth look at her, her light blue eyes sparkle, her hair wet hang starting to curl ever the slightest at the ends. Cheeks pink from the hot shower and her lips a kissable reddish pink.

Kaylynn prodded "Ms. Brennan is that your boyfriend?" Hayley held her breath as did Booth. Brennan's eyes dart around the table at all of the children then rest on Kaylynn finally settling on Booth's.

"Bones-"

She cut him off with a look her eyes crash into his. Out of everything she remembered in her life, Booth would be a huge part of that memory of reflecting. He was crystal clear in her eyes and she told him she didn't fear love, didn't fear loving him.

Yes, it would only be logical for him to be hers, it use to be crippling when she had to swerve in day to day life. When Hannah was his girl. It wasn't irrational to love him at all, to risk a partnership that she already knew deep down was so much more than just platonic. Yes, he was hers and she was his girl.

"Yes, Booth and I are in a relationship."

Hayley couldn't hold back her huge smile and couldn't wait to tell the adult Angela that she knew would squeal with happiness for her best friend. For now she look across the table to Parker and gave him a small thumbs up he gave two back in return. Bones was cool and time spent with Bones felt normal like hanging out at home. While, Hannah was cool, fun had always felt forced with her and besides it was about time they got together.

"So, you and I are in a relationship Bones." It was a question.

"That's what I just said Booth. Oh, did you not hear me?" The table had grown quiet all six girls and Parker were starring at Brennan. Hayley knew she had to do something and quickly.

"He heard you Auntie. Booth I'm done are you done Angela?" She gave her friend a look that said 'say yes.'

"Yes, it was really good Booth the best pancakes ever." Angela smiled and practically pulled Kaylynn and Eve with them. Eventually all of the girls followed and it was just Booth sitting at the table as Brennan stand.

"Booth can you help me take all of their plates in the kitchen? They are finished so I assume they won't be eating anymore."

He smiled as he stood picking up some of the girls' plates. Eventually all of the kids left one by one and it was just Angela, Gabby, Hayley, and Parker.

"Ms. Brennan can I give Hayley my present now?"

"Of course Angela."

"The movies are for you Hayley I didn't just bring them because. I brought them for you." Angela smile at her friend.

"Aww, Ange that was so nice of you thanks."

"I guess you can watch the rest of the third one later." Parker smile silently making a mental 'yes!'

There was a knock on the door and Booth answered. "Mrs. Rainen it's good to see you come in."

"Mom!" Angela yelled "I had so much fun I don't want to go home. Do we have to?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Rainen we had so much fun at the rink and at Hayley's sleepover." Gabby

Brennan walks up to the woman "It's nice to finally meet you in person." Kimberly smiles a large smile at Brennan.

"Likewise." The two women shook hands and Hayley smile up at her Auntie. Everything was going to be okay. Hayley's friends were starting to come to her Auntie's and Booth and Parker were here, it was going to be okay.

Angela and Gabby were gathering their things in Hayley's room as Kimberly and Bones chat. "Temperance, is it Booth or Seeley?"

"I call him Booth, even though it is his surname." Hannah had called him Seeley, he didn't like the name Seeley.

"Booth is quiet the catch." She understood what that meant for Angela had said it before.

"Thank you Kimberly. Although, if we are going to use metaphors I must say. I have wanted to throw him back at times, but this time I know for a fact he is a keeper. It would be an irrational move to throw a keeper back."

Kimberly smile "Indeed it would Tempe."

Parker and Booth were loading the washer in the kitchen, just the two of them.

"Dad?"

"Yeah bub."

"Is Bones your girlfriend?"

Booth look at Parker a curious wonder shone in both of their almond eyes. "I think so bub."

Parker contemplates a moment. "Hayley thinks you guys, you know, the other night." Whoa-horse, not what he was thinking of at the moment. Matter of fact what was Hayley even doing thinking of it?

"I think Bones makes a good girlfriend for you dad, she's funny and cool."

"I'm glad I have your approval bub."

"No problem."

"Bye, love you Angela!" Hayley threw her arms around the girl then engulfed Gabby in a hug saying her goodbyes. Soon the Rainen group left the door clicking softly shut behind Angela, Gabriel, and Kimberly whom winked at Brennan as she left. As soon as the door shut Hayley turned on her heel to Booth and her Auntie.

"So, you guys are all official now? No more dancing around each others feelings?"

Booth looks to Bones she was a blank page which the words begged to be written upon. A story that was waiting to unfold and he was the pen that held the ending to her novel called life.

He wasn't Andy, he was more important than Andy he was the pen which made him happen. He was Booth and she was Temperance their chapters were different, blank pages filled with such joy and such pain. Their chapters were of them not of Andy and Kathy. Andy called Kathy's bird his Birdie, not Kathy's niece his girl.

They made mistakes, and they took chances and they lived an unscripted life. Hayley was not scripted, hell Parker was not scripted.

Brennan looks to Booth and he smile a playful grin quickly advancing toward her he pick her up swinging her over his back. "Booth put me down!" Hayley and Parker started laughing hysterically as Booth put Bones gently down on the couch she look up at him smiling, a sparkle in her blue eyes.

Hayley turn to Parker as Booth and her Auntie were acting silly "Let's watch the rest of the movie Parker." It was a question and a statement all in one.

"Okay, just…don't tell anyone I watched these movies with you."

"Don't worry I will tell everyone when school starts. I imagine we will be going to the same school and we will be in the same grade." she smile a sly 'haha' smile.

"Hayley! You can't do that. All my friends will make fun of me!"

She laughed and stuck the dvd in. "Oh, come on you know you want to watch it Parks. Wait, did you say you had friends?" She teased.

"Of course I do...shut up! Girls are so annoying!"

"Why do you think your dad said never to argue with us? We are always right remember, it's no use Parker." She smiles a sly smile at him then stuck her tongue out at him. The dvd player ate the dvd lighting the television screen to a solid dark blue.

She was trying to figure out how to work the dvd player "How does this thing work Auntie?"

She didn't get a response and turns to see her Auntie's lips upon his. Booth was kissing her Auntie on the couch Hayley smiles as Parker answers her question. "They're busy right now Hay." Parker figured while the two of them had their petty tiffs, they were both in the same boat with her Auntie and his dad dating and all.

Parker walk over and help her figure out how to work Bones' dvd player after it turn on they sit on the floor as the movie pick up where it left off. Hayley turn around and look at Bones curled up into Booth's side his arm around her.

They weren't worried about the mess of the house from the party right now. Instead the four of them just enjoy the rest of the Sunday together watching the rest of the the third Twilight movie and talking.

* * *

So...I'm off to Pensacola Friday and decided I would get this up for you guys before I left and all the chaos began. I tried to get Dr. Tempe Bones as a beta (because it's obvious I need one-sorry for all of my mistakes.)

Anyway, my cp said it would not let me send anything to her e-mail...so sorry again for my grammar, improper tenses, and incomplete sentences. I hope the characters make up in some way for it...Oh, not finished with this story yet, so stick around if you like it and it's not too bad ;)

Oh, I had someone ask if Parker and Hayley are to become an item. Sorry, no. Also did anyone notice the chapters are named after Hootie and The Blowfish songs and covers? Hayley's mum liked the band. Thanks again for reading I hope you're enjoying ;)


	23. I Will Wait

Ch. 23

The movie was over and it was now one o' clock. "Bub, it's time to go meet your mom. Go and get your stuff so we can head out."

Bones look at Booth a sad look in her eyes, the weekend had come and gone so quickly it didn't seem real. She felt as if she had dreamed the whole thing up. The only evidence that it had actually happened was a photograph of Booth and she framed in glitter hanging on her tree. It was a reminder that such moments had indeed existed between the two. Moments like that and so much more, she was glad Hayley had captured it.

Booth looks at Brennan noting the look in her eyes. "Bones, why don't you and Hayley come with me to drop Parker off and meet Rebecca at the diner?" She shifted on the couch a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Though, Booth meant what he had said and didn't intend on leaving any scars. Her heart had been hurt one too many times and he loved her, he meant it when he said it.

Bones was never that weekend girl to him. Bones was his girl and he knew how much courage it had taken her to say those words aloud to him and to allow herself to do what she did. She had not only let herself love but let herself believe in it as well.

Although she didn't know she did believe just yet, she did. She was coming with him and he wasn't going to go home after some kid's vampire movie. No, not after holding her warm body next to him throughout the whole movie, not after listening to Bones say how unrealistic it was, criticizing, and critiquing every part of the movie. From how the movie was made, to its wardrobe even the storyline. It was so Bones.

She was unsure and she was going to say no he could tell. "I wouldn't want to intrude on you and Parker's one on one time. Plus, Rebecca isn't expecting me Booth."

"Bones, where I go you go. It's always been like that." no_, not always Booth_ _but we know better now, we both know this time-both know how we feel._ He felt what he had said was so blunt, then again so was Bones. Bluntly honest, like the innocence of a child's observation of their relationship. Hayley Bug, Oh Hay Bug what you have done you know not. "Bones, Rebecca along with anyone else that knows us has come to realize that the probability of where I go you may be there and vice versa."

Bones just look at him still sitting on the couch as he had got up holding a hand out to her as Parker and Hayley appear. "Ready Dad?"

Booth turns his head to acknowledge his son but left his attention with the woman in front of him. "Okay Bub, be there in a second." Turning his head back to Bones he waited to see if she was going to take his hand.

Parker turns to Hayley holding his clothes from Friday in a bag which Rebecca had dropped off and Temperance had already washed. "Are you guys coming with us to the diner? We should all have lunch."

"I agree I don't feel like staying here the rest of the day." Hayley

"Well ask your Auntie to come too." Parker

Hayley shrugged her shoulders at Parker it seemed like a good idea. She didn't feel like staying in the apartment any longer and none of them had eaten lunch. Plus, she hadn't met Parker's mom and Parker was her closest friend in D.C. She told her best friend Angela he was a bit like a cousin to her. Angela bet her five bucks one day Hayley and he would be step brother and sister and they shook on that bet.

"Auntie can we go with Booth and Parker too?" Brennan looks to Hayley.

"Hayley you shouldn't invite yourself places." Brennan

"She didn't I invited you guys." Parker

Booth smiled at his son, he loved kids.

"I invited Bones too guys. What do you say Bones?" She wrinkle her nose at him smiles slightly and shake her head back and forth ever the slightest at him. Her eyes shone, sparkling like dark blue glitter on a light blue construction paper star that reminded him of their December.

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her toward him "I need to get a proper coat and scarf before we leave."

She walked toward her bedroom and he smacked her on the butt lightly she rolled her eyes at him and kept walking almost ignoring him. The kids were oblivious to Booth and Brennan's flirting as they spoke of what they wanted to eat at the diner and argued that Dakota Fanning was this old not that old.

"Is everyone finally ready?" Hayley

"Yes, everyone appears to be ready Hay." Brennan

"Good, let's get going." Hayley

Hayley and Parker run down the hall skipping along singing and rambling on to each other. Neither child had waited for Brennan to lock the door although Booth stood waiting on her. She looks up at him and smile a bit before they both turn to follow the kids. He wraps his arms around her and she leans into him.

"Booth, thank you for waiting for me."

He smile at the irony of her statement if she only knew how long he had waited. He would always wait. "Always, Bones I'll always wait."

She lift her head up off his shoulder and look in his eyes as they walk smiling then lay her head back down. Her hand searched for his and when she found it she squeezed it as they walk on.

Parker and Hayley were at the end of the corridor waiting on her Auntie and his Dad in front of the elevator. "Has my Auntie met your mom?"

"Yep."

"Does she know they are in a relationship?" Hayley

"I overheard her talking on the phone with my step dad once. They were making a bet to see how long it would take them to get together. If the bet is real then my step dad owes my mom twenty bucks."

"So, your dad has liked my Auntie for a long time?"

"Yeah, he had a girlfriend named Hannah a bit ago and while she was nice she obviously wasn't like your Auntie because she wasn't her."

"Yeah, I asked about Hannah. He said while he loved her he wasn't in love with her type deal or something like that. I don't know, but I do know he loves my Auntie because I asked."

"Oh well that's good, I guess in a way Bones waited on him too."

"Maybe they met in the middle." Hayley shrugged

Parker went on "I don't know maybe."

Brennan and Booth walk up to the kids and the elevator doors open. As the foursome walk in and Hayley press the button for the ground floor they feel the elevator come to life and start its descent downward. Parker looks up to his dad

"Dad, you will be happy Captain Fantastic owes mom twenty bucks."

Booth looks at Parker odd. "Why would she owe him money Parks?"

Hayley started to smile. "She and he made a bet and she bet that you and Bones would be together by this year. She was correct according to Bones." So, not only Angela knew Hannah and he wouldn't last but his ex as well. Wonderful, peachy keen though that meant they all had a ton of faith in him and Bones.

Brennan was scared shitless at the mention of their relationship going beyond the walls of their private weekend. She was so afraid to love but more afraid to lose. Booth squeezed her hand reassuring her it was all going to be just fine, _even if_ Rebecca was going to be the first to find out about them.

Life wasn't scripted, but as long as _he was next to her_ she would never run out of ink. She would be able to finish her story. He allowed her to let her pen flow gently over each page that was unwritten, pages that begged entry so very badly.

* * *

Okay, so I won't be back on the cp bc of hectic life for about two weeks or so. Sooo, I decided to give you a little update and a little "Rebecca meet everyone and oh btw... type deal" to look forward too...how will I handle it? I will tell you this I don't write evil ex Rebecca...You shall see/figure it out as always everything eventually.

I also need a beta and Dr. Tempe Bones email won't let me send stuff to her...idk If I'm not back by valentines day Happy vday...my bday is the day after...Pensacola here I come ;)


	24. What's Going On

_...for though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer, let it be.-_ The Beatles "Let It Be"_  
_

* * *

Brennan was nervous as they walk into the diner she had grown accustom to the saying 'kids say the darndest things' lately. She knew the two children that skipped in the diner toward Rebecca oblivious to her insecurities would mention any new and important news to Rebecca. She also realized she was on the front page of the paper and the front page wasn't always a good thing as people made it out to be.

Booth looked at her face and saw the fear in her eyes. "Bones?" She glanced at him and he smiled a reassuring smile at her. "Stop thinking and what if'ing and just let it be."

She was unsure what he meant but nodded anyway and swallowed down her fear. The kids were already chatting with Rebecca who was waiting at a table for the duo which had become four people.

"Mom this is Hayley she is Bones' niece. She lives with Bones now because her family was in a bad accident." Hayley looked down a moment at the mention of her late family then quickly looked back up to Rebecca.

Rebecca wasn't stunned of this news for she had dropped Parker's stuff off at the rink and had already heard all about Hayley from Booth. Though, it was the first time she had met the little girl in person. "It's nice to meet you Hayley. I'm so sorry to hear about your loss."

Hayley reverted back to silence. Silence made her comfortable in tense situations. To retreat into her own world and thoughts where she could hear the voices in her head relaxed her. She smile back at Rebecca and nod in response.

The two children and Rebecca look up at Booth and Brennan who had finally made it to the table. A waitress brought another chair up for Hayley to sit at the table as Booth and Brennan sat next to each opposite of Parker and Rebecca.

"Dad can we get milkshakes?" Having divorced parents you became accustom to who to ask for what you wanted. If you didn't see your father much he generally was going to say yes to whatever you wanted. Children even at age ten weren't stupid and knew very well how manipulation worked. They just didn't know the word for their actions.

"It's December Parks. How about chocolate?" Rebecca kept quiet as did Brennan.

"It's almost Christmas can't we just have shakes?" Parker

"Fine, what kind of milkshake do you guys want?" Booth

"Chocolate." Parker

"Strawberry." Hayley

Both kids answered at once.

"Their chocolate milkshakes are really good." Parker

"So, I bet the strawberry ones are too." Hayley

"They are but you have never been here I have."

"I have been here before with my Auntie and her friend Angela."

"Did you have a milkshake?"

"No."

"Then you don't know."

"So, I like strawberry best."

"I know and you liked my dad's strawberry pancakes best too. He can make chocolate chip ones too." The adults listen and watch amused as the kids banter like siblings. Their chatter eased Brennan's nerves slightly and she irrationally wished for once they wouldn't stop talking of what kind of milkshake or pancake was the best for a long time. Milkshakes and pancakes were a safe subject.

"Me too, you just add the chips in the batter. Though, chocolate chips would be messier in Auntie and my hair then strawberries." The kids laugh at the memory.

"How did you and Tempe end up with batter in your hair Hayley?"

Brennan stiffen a bit as did Booth who thought he would be fine with the answer the children were about to give to Rebecca. Though, he too was indeed a bit nervous. Though, when he look at Bones he saw she was more of scared shitless of the information the kids were about to give to Rebecca.

Booth started to second guess himself should he not have brought Brennan? He felt horrible for in a way making her feel the way she felt right now. That expression of 'Oh God' was back. It was the same expression that caused him to say _in an atta girl way_ to ease the tension of his previous confession on the sidewalk that night.

Though, it was too late for shoulda coulda woulda's now Brennan was here and he had to take his own advice and breathe in and out and just roll with it and let it be. Let it be? Yeah, sure great advice Booth hell he couldn't even take it.

"Dad and I put it in their hair we all got in a pancake batter fight and Dr. Bones and Hayley lost really badly. They were lying on the floor in the kitchen and all helpless and stuff."

Rebecca looked at Booth and Brennan confirming with a look between she and Booth that what Parker had said was in fact true.

"Really?" Rebecca

"Yeah, it was fun even though we got it all in our hair. Wasn't' it Auntie?" Hayley look to Brennan as the waitress placed a strawberry shake in front of her.

Brennan look a bit awkward…what was she to say? She went with honesty for she felt it was the best policy. She had discovered all lies and secrets were eventually found out in the end anyway.

"Yes, it was fun."

"I know you thought it was funny because you were laughing and giggling when dad was tickling us on the floor."

Brennan blushed as Rebecca slowly looked from Hayley to her then to Booth and back to Brennan.

"Strawberry is good even if it is a little cold." Hayley

"Do you want some of mine, the chocolate is good?" Parker

The silence scream again as the children continue to speak, yet again oblivious to the adults racing minds.

"Did you drink out of it already?" Hayley

"Yes."

"Then gross no."

"Fine, geez."

A waitress came and looked at the adults the woman was unsure of which person to start with noticing the curious glances that were being given to each other by the adults. She looked at Hayley.

"So honey do you know what you want?"

"Um, not yet you can ask my Auntie Tempe first." The little girl didn't look to either woman and she looked nothing like the brunette and much more like the blond woman who sat with the boy.

"Who would be your Auntie Tempe honey?"

"Oh sorry, she is." Hayley nod in Brennan's direction. "That's not my uncle though. Booth is Parker's dad and Rebecca is his mom, but they are divorced. Booth is dating my Auntie now." And just like that in regular old child like fashion. It was out, all was said and done and Hayley had stated it so simply and matter-of-factly. Booth thought to himself Hayley and Parker needed no advice on how to handle the situation it was only as one grew older they needed to hear someone _whisper words of wisdom, to tell them to let it be_.

Maybe it was because they were oblivious to the situation. Although not acknowledging that there was even a "situation" or problem to begin with, would in fact have been nice. The waitress notice the blond woman now known as Rebecca's face and figured that this was news to her. This was her first day and she had to be stuck serving this messed up family. Then again her family wasn't so perfect either.

"Auntie it's your turn to order." Hayley's voice pulled Brennan out of her silent reverie.

"Oh, yes the caeser salad please." The waitress nod and finished the orders.

The table was quiet as the kids talk quietly amongst themselves and the adults stare. Brennan hated the tension and thought it ridiculous but at the same time didn't want to break it. She had conquered so many fears already, what was one more. She was done running, right?

"So Rebecca, how have you been?" Brennan

"Good and you Temperance?"

She hesitate a moment and smile slightly. "I'm finally feeling as if it's okay to feel the way I do. If what I said made any sense?"

Rebecca smile a large smile at her and Booth look at Brennan his lips turn up into a content smile, happy she was happy. Rebecca suddenly noticed the light that shone bright in both their eyes. She was glad they both finally acknowledged the light that had been shining in both their eyes for so long. Rebecca was glad they had finally seen what everyone else had seen for years.

"It makes perfect sense Temperance."Everyone ate and the adults were a bit chattier now that the taboo subject was out. As they stood to part Parker spoke "See you next weekend and have a good Christmas Hayley. Bye Bones!" He gave his dad a hug and waited with his mom as she stare at the trio exiting the diner.

As Rebecca watch Hayley skipping in front of Booth and Brennan out of the diner only one thought came to mind…_and a child shall lead them._ She smile to herself and look down at Parker. "Ready to go Parks?"

"Can we have some pie before we go?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him. "You are just like your father." And she sat back down while Parker smiled.

Brennan looked a bit upset as they walked toward the car and Booth knew why. "Hey Bones?"

"Hhmm?"

"It's still Sunday, it's still the weekend." She smiled knowing what that meant-more time.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?"

He put his arm around her. "I would love too." She smiled at him as Hayley continue to jump over the cracks in the sidewalk in front of them as they walked to the car.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Regardless, hope you enjoyed it some.


	25. Show Me Your Heart

"Parker said Mac N Cheese is your favorite." Hayley yawned tired from the whole day.

"Not just any Mac N Cheese. Bones' Mac N Cheese is my favorite kiddo." Brennan smile shyly, it made her happy that her macaroni and cheese was the best. For best meant superior to all the rest. Hayley yawn again and Brennan picked up all of their empty bowls. "I'm going to put these in the washer and you missy Hay need to go to bed."

"That's right, you are coming to the lab tomorrow." Booth

"Hayley I will be right there Booth can tuck you in for now."

She looked up at Booth she was already in pajamas, everyone was except Booth. "Kay." Hayley settled in her bed grabbing her stuffed horse Belle and tucking her under her arm. "Booth?" He was sitting on the edge of the bed one of the books from the Twilight series in hand.

"Hhmm?"

"Are you spending the night again? You and Auntie both work together, well pretty much. You both work at the same place anyway. Plus, she is your girlfriend and you're her boyfriend. I mean you told Rebecca already so why can't I tell Angela tomorrow I mean she pretty much does know."

Booth was a little shocked. "Who is telling the story you or me?"

"I wasn't telling a story I was asking a question."

"I don't know Kiddo."

Hayley yawn and roll on her side holding Belle close as she faced Booth, he started to read. Though, he only made one page as he look up and see Hayley out like a light. He smiled closing the book and set it quietly on the night stand.

He took his hand and smoothed her hair back kissing her temple he whispered to her. "Night Kiddo" he brush her hair back once more "My other girl." He gently eased himself off the bed and started to walk out of the room, but stopped short.

"See you in the morning Booth." Hayley smiled she didn't mean at the Jeffersonian either. He shut her door turning the knob so it closed quietly.

Brennan smile as Booth came up behind her and wrap his arms around her laying his head on her shoulder. She smiles wrapping her arms around his as he look at what she was looking at. She reached out and touched their December for a moment the photograph swung back and forth on the branch and the glitter sparkle the same sparkle in Bones eye. A smile graced his lips for she was happy and she had found love.

She retract her arm and place it atop his once more as she yawn into the night. His heavy head resting on her shoulder she breathes in knowing-feeling what it meant to feel perfectly content and completely satisfied. He stood up releasing her; her eyes quickly diverted from the picture to him.

He picked up the c.d that he had given Hayley for Christmas. "The Best of Hootie Bones." He stuck the c.d in and pressed play.

"Hayley said I should listen to a song called 'Time'."

"On one condition."

"What is the condition? It's my c.d I can listen to whatever I would like."

"Dance with me Bones."

"You're acting ludicrous Booth."

"Fine." he pretended to pout and she rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly a song came on the lyrics were blasting, but it wasn't Hootie and The Blowfish. Booth looked to the c.d player.

"Booooth." Brennan started to laugh as she quickly turned down the volume, but didn't take out the c.d. "When did you get this?"

"I didn't one of the girls must have left it from the sleep over."

In her room Hayley smile as "Dog Days Are Over" by Florence and The Machine could be heard just barely playing in the other room. She listens to the lyrics mix with her Aunties laughter and smile wider. "Night Belle." Before Hayley fades off she quickly kisses her stuffed horses' muzzle.

"_And I never wanted anything from you, except everything you had. And what was left after that too, Oh! Happiness, hit her like a bullet in the back, Struck from a great height by someone who should have known better than that." _

Brennan stood still smiling at Booth, she didn't need to dance her eyes were dancing for her as she watched Booth clap ever so softly along with the tambourine. "You're crazy Booth." He walked toward her but she didn't run she stood still stuck to the spot in the middle of the living room.

He stopped a few feet in front of her and she smile at him mysteriously. He balled up his fist and held it up as a make shift microphone as he started to sing the chorus. She laughed loving every moment.

"_The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cos here they come "_

"I don't hear horses Booth!"

"Yes you do Bones, come here." The music had come to a slow part in the song, the artist reached for the high note and the tambourine fell silent.

She walked toward him and him to her as they met in the middle. He took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Listen."

"I only hear your heart beating under my hand."

"Close your eyes and listen Bones, listen like you listened on the ice." She licked her lips took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let herself go, let her mind wander. While she was a genius her imagination didn't get out much.

"_And I never wanted anything from you, except everything you had. And what was left after that too, Oh!" _

The lyrics swirled in Brennan's mind and soon she was back on the ice. Only this time a ghostly voice almost acapella pierced through her apartment. Booth watched as she smiled her lips curving upward she laid her head absentmindedly on his chest.

He smelled like Booth, like home but what was that noise? A beat, like thunder, or animal hooves but that was impossible. Suddenly the music picked back up as did the tambourine and Brennan's eyes opened. She was unaware for a millisecond where she was then she inhaled. "Booth?" She raised her head not realizing her arms were around him.

"_Happiness, hit her like a bullet in the back, struck by love from a great height by some man who should have known better than that."_

"Yeah Bones."

"It's your heart… It's your heart Booth, your heart is the horses." He smiled at her revelation. "I heard it and it sounds like, like…" She grasped for words instead she grabbed his hand and put it on her chest. "Can you feel it too?" she reminded him of a little kid.

"I can feel it Bones."

They stood quietly his hand on her heart as she studied his face and the music continued._  
_

_Run fast for your mother run fast for your father, run for your children all your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind, You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cos here they come… _

"Booth?" It was a whisper.

"Hhmm?"

"I'm tired." she step toward him again as they stand she lay her head on his chest. His arms now wrapped around her she curled herself up into his chest, her safe haven. Booth listened as she yawned in his arms. The music had ended but she was oblivious to this as she stood comfortable in his arms.

He released her to her dismay and she watched as he walk and turn off the c.d player. She stood staring at their December once again. Booth had his chin resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her once again as they both stare at the light blue star and everything it held.

He watches as she stares at the star with affection and nostalgia. She re-wrapped her arms tighter over his while looking up at the star and leaning back into him. "I love you."

He didn't want to make a big deal of her admission he just squeezed her tighter and she leaned back practically pushing herself onto him. She raised her hand up to his cheek and turned her head up and behind her kissing him slowly. She took hold of his bottom lip in her mouth and laugh as they both slowly sunk to the ground under the star of their December.

Brennan woke in her bed her bare chest laid on Booth's own bare chest. Her arm was outstretched across him, holding him much like Hayley did her stuffed horse. He was asleep and she smiles as she looks at his peaceful features.

The alarm said it was three thirty three am. For some reason she couldn't remember last night it was as if she had been intoxicated although she knew she wasn't and she guessed she had just been extremely tired. She lifted her head and looks up at him and broke out into a Julia Roberts type smile. She lay her head back down on him and listens to his heart.

Yes, happiness had hit her like a train on a track and she could not only feel the horses but she could hear them and even see them. Her dog days were long gone and done with. It suddenly hit her as she pull the comforter up over them for warmth. She was loved, he was loved and that's when she felt the sting of fresh tears welling in her eyes, tears of happiness.

As she listens to Booth's heart beat she thought of a famous large heart. Secretariat was the most famous horse that there ever was and when his heart was measured after his necropsy. It showed that he was also the horse with the largest heart that a necropsy had ever been performed on.

A large heart was mandatory for racing as it pumped blood quickly through the body and oxygen was able to get to the lungs quickly. Secretariat ran every race with his whole heart, so did Booth. Yes, her dog days were done. She smiled through her tears at the sleeping figure she lay upon.

She wondered of Hayley, Belle, and the December star. She wondered back to the night she lay on Booth's bathroom floor her head in his lap. Strangely enough, she thought of what Jen's friend Melissa had said to her when she said that she looked as if she had her child young.

_"Yes, nineteen and even though she was an accident she was the best thing that ever happened to me."_ Brennan now found herself understanding what Jen meant. Not only did she understand but felt what she had wrote and deleted years ago in a hospital room. How an accident, a "burden" could have wings that lift us to soar to new heights and show us the way.

She found herself wondering why Booth and she had done what they had to each other for so long? In turn denying each other the other and a love and contentment she had yearned for, for so long. She had finally found love, happiness and a dance as had Booth. A dance that shown in her eyes. She look at him and kiss his shoulder, he stir and she lay her head back down. Her heart as loud as his.

"Bones?" Sleep dripped from his tired tongue.

"Hhmm?" She didn't move.

"You're amazing." she roll her eyes at him and rest her chin on her hands resting on his chest.

"What's the best part of me Booth?" her voice was genuinely curious and serious all at once.

He sat up a bit looking into her eyes which look up into his. "You can't love someone just for a certain piece of them Bones, you have to love all of the pieces. I love all of your pieces Bones and if you can't love all of someone then they aren't right for you. You're my girl Bones." he was quiet a moment. "Though, if you could keep those girls around as well." he nods toward her chest. "It would make my heart much easier to hear."

She rolled her eyes at him sitting up toward him. As he run a hand through her messy hair, he couldn't help but love the feeling of his lips on hers anytime he wanted.

* * *

So, will Hayley spill to Angela tomorrow at the Jeffersonian? What else may happen? All reviews will be taken into consideration-I need a beta too. The bit at the end about Secretariats heart is true as well.

Not a coincidence Hayley's stuffed animal is a horse, a child shall lead them-and she gave them the December star that plays over again and again in the story.

As far as Brennan waking up in bed and not remembering what happened in the other room just bc she was tired and not intoxicated, it can happen. I can't drink bc I have seizures but I have deff done this as I'm sure others have.


	26. Sometimes I Feel

Quick catch up of the last chapter. Booth stayed late and accidentally played the song Dog Days Are Over by Florence and The Machine. Then he ended up staying the night and Brennan came to the conclusion his heart was as big as Secretariat's. (Largest horse heart a necropsy has ever been performed on and the most famous race horse.) Hayley doesn't know for sure if Booth has spent the night or not, but she thought he would last night. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Hayley got up before her alarm went off, after turning it off she wandered out into the kitchen yawning. As she open the fridge reaching for the milk she suddenly noticed her Auntie wasn't up. This was odd because her Auntie was always up before her. Hayley usually wasn't an early riser she liked to sleep in but her alarm and Aunties schedule tended to make late mornings a thing of the past.

She shrugged off the thought of her Aunties absence and set the milk on the counter. She reached for a bowl and then moving to the pantry for the box of Cheerios. As she sat alone at the table eating breakfast something caught her eye on the floor in the living room.

She stood leaving the cereal on the dining table and walked over to see what it was. She smiles when she recognized Booth's cell lying on the ground not far from the Christmas tree. _Oh, so that's why she is still asleep, I knew he would spend the night._

Brennan woke first and quickly came to life sitting up and shaking him "Booth, wake up."

"Go back to sleep Bones it's Sunday, weekends are for sleeping in."

"Booth it's Monday and we have to be at work in…" she glance at her phone resting on the nightstand, "…forty minutes! Booth get up!"

How could it be Monday? He had a naked Brennan laying on him, an annoyed naked Brennan but nonetheless a Brennan. He slowly remembered last night. There was a song and afterward while they stare at their December she had told him casually she loved him and kissed him. There was a moment and they had become lost, caught in it.

"Booth!"

"Fine, fine I'm up."

Brennan was in the bathroom running the shower waiting for the water to turn warm. She walked out into the bedroom and turn on the bedroom light, which Booth responded to with a groan.

"You are not up Booth you are barely awake. I'm getting in the shower and if you want one before work I advise you actually get out of bed."

How in the world could she go from sleeping so soundly and peacefully on him to a whirlwind of busy and shouting in the matter of seconds?

"Hey Bones, do you think if I flush the toilet the water will run cold?"

"It shouldn't, but don't because I'm in here and just in case it does turn cold. I don't want to become cold as well, test it out some other time Booth." He promptly flushed the toilet and waited for a reaction and bingo.

"Booth!" she opened the shower door eying him.

He started to laugh and stepped in the shower. "You'll be fine look it's warm now."

"I know I'm fine but I asked you not to test your little experiment right now." She washed the remaining conditioner out of her hair and stepped out of the spray of water allowing him to step into it.

He was in the shower with Bones and it was all strangely normal as if they had done this a million times. Maybe Monday's weren't that bad after all. He wanted to tell her to stay until the water did run cold.

Instead, she told him to make it a quick one and to not drip water all over the floor when he was finished, that she would get him a towel. Then she stepped out of the shower as he shampooed his hair leaving him alone with a slap happy grin and a racing mind. Yeah, he could definitely handle this Monday morning, maybe say every Monday.

Hayley had given up on her Auntie ever joining her this morning, but she didn't want to knock on her bedroom door because it seemed Booth had stayed the night. So she did what she thought best and got dressed. Then she packed everything she knew she would be bringing to the Jeffersonian today in her knapsack and she waited.

Brennan was now dressed, with dry hair and heels clicking she made her way in Hayley's room. Opening the door she saw Hayley on her bed dressed, legs swinging, and listening to her I touch. "You're dressed, perfect. I'm sorry I wasn't up with you earlier."

"It's fine I don't care. Is Booth almost ready to go?"

Brennan looked a bit perplexed as to how she had come to the conclusion he had stayed the night, but he had and she was right. "He should be any minute now, how did you..."

"I didn't think he would forget his cell and I found it on the floor in the living room." Hayley

Vague memories of last night suddenly came back to Brennan. Booth being silly to some song, something about horses, and she had told him she loved him. She also remembered waking up in the early morning and picking up their clothes from the living room in her bathrobe. Hayley was holding Booth's cell out to her as she came back to reality.

"I need coffee." Booth walked into the kitchen as Brennan and Hayley joined him.

"Just pick some up on the way, we have to go." Brennan said in a tone that he didn't question.

Brennan grabbed three bananas and the trio started to head out the door. "Crap!" Booth finally realized he didn't know where his cell was.

"What's wrong?" Brennan

"I don't know where my cell is."

Brennan realized she had set it down on the counter and she too cursed under her breath.

Hayley raise her hand which held the phone in the air. "I got it guys."

Booth took the phone from her. "Thanks kiddo."

"No problem. See you in a bit Booth." The girls head to Brennan's car and Booth walked down a little ways to get his SUV.

"See you later girls."

Brennan thought about what he had said knowing she was not a girl, but keeping quiet because as he had explained to her she was his girl. They were both his girls and she knew that was a term of endearment or affection. So she just smiled at him and watched as Hayley stuck her tongue out at him making a funny face.

Hayley sat on the couch in Angela's office as she half listened to what Cam was saying to Angela. Cam left and Angela sat down at her desk and started a sketch of something. She didn't look up as she spoke to Hayley.

"So Hayley how was your sleepover?"

"It was a lot of fun my best friend was able to stay the night along with five other of my friends. We all watched the Twilight movies, Angela my best friend brought them." Hayley laugh lightly. "Parker even watched the movies with us and fell asleep on the couch, but don't tell anyone I told you he watched them because he is embarrassed that he did. He eventually ended up on the floor because Eve kicked him off of the couch."

Angela glanced at Hayley as she played some game on her lap top. Angela was a bit more interested in what she had to say. "Parker spent the night?"

"Yeah and Booth." Hayley never took her eyes form the screen and Angela's curiosity level rose.

"Oh?"

"Yeah in the morning when Auntie and Booth got out of bed, guess what Booth and Parker did to Auntie and me." She looked at Angela and Angela look to her.

"There is no telling."

"Well my friend Angela helped too so it wasn't just the boys against girls."

"Oh, well what happened?"

"You are supposed to guess."

At this point in the conversation where Hayley was freely speaking of Booth and Brennan 'getting out of bed together' she figured anything was likely. She had seen the kiss in her doorway under the mistletoe. Plus she had heard Hayley's little rendition of their previous kiss while picking out a Christmas tree. Though, now Hayley was telling her they were sharing a bed or had she assumed? What if she meant they just got up at the same time? She shook the thought because, there was no way not after the kiss she witnessed in her doorway. "A tickle fight?"

"Wow Angela you are always right."

Angela smile and her eyes sparkle with happiness for her friend.

"Booth put batter all over Auntie and me and so did Angela and Parker. They tickled us until we were on the floor laughing with batter in our hair, it was very messy but a lot of fun." Hayley sigh a bit exasperated. "We had to take showers and make breakfast all over again." She was back to the computer game and "Yes! I won Angela." Hayley look to Angela.

Angela's mind was racing. For the first time in a very long time Angela had no response for Hayley or sarcastic remark and was at a loss for words. She managed out a "Good job Hayley."

"Thanks, I've been trying for a while. It's the game Jack gave to me for my birthday."

Angela smiled and tried to concentrate as Brennan walked in her office.

"Hey Ange, we need you to do facial reconstruction." Brennan.

"Can I help control the Angelator?" Hayley asked hopefully.

"Sure Hayley" said Angela.

The trio walked out of Angela's office toward the room that held the Angelator, but Hayley stop walking. Hayley now side tracked ran down the steps off the platform toward Booth.

"Hey kiddo" said Booth.

Haley smiled as he swiped his card and they walked back up the steps together.

Brennan watched them as a light shone in her eyes.

As Angela looked at Brennan she smiled for she could tell her best friend had finally given him more than just the key to her apartment. She had finally let go of the key to her heart which she clasped so tightly in her hands and somewhere along the way she had found the courage to give it away.

Brennan had let down the heavy draw bridge and let him waltz inside her walls. It was evident in the smile she and he both wore in their eyes that she had opened up to him. The longing and desire was still in their looks, but so was a new found openness to the love they had always shared. They were no longer dancing around the love they shared but embracing it whole heartedly. Thank God! It was about time.

"Hello Booth." Brennan

"Hey Bones." Booth

Silence linger a moment longer than need be and Angela saw the edge of her friend's lips curve up ever the slightest as her eyes smile at him. True love was hard to hide, and knowing that love, feeling it for the first time was a bit harder for the scientist.

For Brennan to be able to identify that feeling that she had felt when she looked at Booth as love, to be familiar with it, was a beautiful thing. Angela smiled inside and her eyes wandered to the little blond child standing on the platform. Angela knew without her this new Brennan would not exist.

"Do I still get to control the Angelator?" Hodgins and Cam walk up joining the three adults and little blond.

"Hey Bug." Hodgins

"Hi Jack I get to control the Angelator again." Hayley

Cam smile at the little girl. "Are you? When will that be?"

"We're on our way now." Angela said a tiny bit sarcastic and Cam seemed satisfied with this answer and followed the group.

It was late and everyone was wrapping up the day when Angela walked in Brennan's office bringing Hayley back who usually hung out with Angela during the day. Though, Booth had brought her to go and get some Thai food. Brennan and he both figured it would be good for her to go for a ride and get out of the Jeffersonian and Hayley had asked to go. So, Angela walked alone into Brennan's office.

"Angela, did you need something?" Brennan's tone was a little less serious than normal a little more care free.

"Hayley told me Parker and Booth spent the night for her sleepover."

"Yes, they did." She had a feeling where this conversation was going and really wanted to avoid the topic she knew Angela wanted to discuss. Though, she knew she couldn't back pedal she had kissed him in front of Angela. Brennan also knew children didn't exactly have filters and sometimes information was leaked that they didn't intend to leak, but it happened nonetheless.

"Hayley said you guys had a lot of fun."

"We did."

Angela was getting a bit annoyed with her friends short and brush off answers.

"She also mentioned Parker and Booth totally kicked your butt when it came to a pancake batter fight. They had the two of you on the ground in hysterics."

"They beat us, though it was three against two. Hayley's friend Angela was on their side."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Bren, I saw the two of you kiss. That was not a normal co-worker kiss under the mistletoe at the office. That was a I would take you right here if there was no one in the office kiss."

Brennan looked up from her paper work meeting Angela's eyes.

Angela stood with her arms crossed with an 'I told you so look' on her face.

"I just haven't kissed anyone in a while and as you already know Booth-"

"Is hot and you wanted to kiss him again. I heard about the incident at the Christmas tree farm too. Bren look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love Andrew Hacker."

"What relevance does he have in this-"

"Please just do it." Angela knew this was juvenile but some old tricks stick around for a reason, they work.

"I don't love Andrew Hacker."

"Tell me you don't love Booth."

There was a heartbeat of a pause "I don't love Booth…but we are partners and he is my best friend besides you Ange." The look in her eyes and her features had changed as she quickly said these hollow words.

"So, you don't love me?"

"That's different."

"Okay you're right it is you can sleep with him."

Brennan was silent in wonder as to why Angela was so obsessed with sex. Brennan knew why she herself had looked for love in all the wrong places, to most likely fill her void. She wanted to be truly loved so badly, but wouldn't allow herself…until now.

"Earth to Brennan?"

"I'm already here on Earth Angela."

"Sweetie it's okay to tell someone you love them, you can't spend your whole life hiding behind your walls. You are so afraid to love him honey and yet you're just as afraid to lose him. It's like that song _Life for Rent by Dido._ Forget it why am I even going there?" Angela mumbled the last sentence to herself.

Though, Brennan wasn't afraid she had conquered that fear and she knew she was quite capable of loving him. Her heart was in fact very large. that she no longer denied herself the capacity to love and that there was room for more than one person in her heart. She smiled slightly. "I disagree with you my life is not for rent maybe the apartment but not my life."

"Is it Bren? When Hannah was with Booth did you feel like she was renting a space you previously inhabited?"

"You are metaphorically suggesting I was renting from Booth?"

"Yes, then one day you weren't because he kicked you out and soon she inhabited your place."

Brennan was thinking and spoke in a low voice yet a steady one. "Yet, your suggesting if I had bought instead of rented…"

"…no one ever would have taken your place."

Angela saw Brennan smile and thought it may have been something she said that caused it. "That's crazy", she laughed lightly. "No one will ever take my place Angela. While Booth said he did love Hannah, he was always in love with me. It doesn't matter anymore. "

"What about you? Do you love him back?" Angela felt like she was in high school a bit, but she liked talks like this.

Brennan contemplated Angela was excited hell she was contemplating. "Of course I do I thought we had been over this already Angela."

Angela wasn't going to push her crazy friend but accepted that she was uncomfortable in uncharted waters and moved on. "So Booth and you are in a relationship?"

"Of course." She looked up at Angela and smiled with her eyes the edges of her lips curving up ever the slightest. "…we're partners."

Though, Angela knew what she really meant and didn't push her anymore just quickly gave her friend a hug goodbye before she left the office.

The SUV rolled back into the Jeffersonian parking garage and Hayley hop out along with Booth. "Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"Do you think Auntie will stay long after work?"

"Probably."

Hayley sigh. "She should work less sometimes, it is almost Christmas." Booth smile at Hayley and ruffle her hair, she look up to him and smile.

Booth and Hayley walked up the stairs toward Brennan's office and ran into Angela and Hodgins on the platform. "Hey Jack, hi Angela."

"Hey Bug, Booth." Hodgins

"She's in her office." Angela answered Booth's unspoken question.

Booth walked toward the office and Hayley wait a second before following him. "Ange, I think this Christmas is probably going to be one of the best for my Auntie."

Angela smile knowing exactly what Hayley meant. "I think so too Hayley."

"See you later bug!" Hodgins

"Bye Hayley." Angela

"Bye!" Hayley turn and run off toward her Auntie's office.

"Life's so strange Jack." Angela

"Well we already knew that look at us." Hodgins

"I meant all of these years I've been trying to push Booth and Bren together, hell so has Sweets to no avail. Yet, a child is here for a little over a month and Brennan has not only allowed Booth her heart but has given him permission to do as he pleases with it."

"You're getting a little mushy on me Angie. I think I may throw up."

"Well, you are in luck Jack. Morning sickness has made me very aware of where the closest garbage can is wherever I am in this place."

They smiled at each other as the sliding glass doors open for them and they exit the Jeffersonian.

Brennan's office was littered with the remains of Thai food and two laughing girls and their Booth. It would have been an extremely unfamiliar scene to anyone but the three of them. For, usually Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't laugh and play around like she was now, she worked.

She had come to find it was okay to let go every now and then. Besides laughing re-released a cocktail of endorphins and made one breathe deeper taking in more oxygen which was healthy for the body.

Hayley squealed and ran out of her Auntie's office.

Booth look at Brennan and he look at her, silently saying 'let's get her' and Booth started to run out of the door.

"Booth!" Brennan's voice was a strained whisper.

"What Bones? Hurry up she's getting away." She just smiled at him nodding yes and they both turn to run out of her office into the large empty Jeffersonian. It was in that moment Brennan understood what Booth meant when he said 'he just knew'.

Maybe she couldn't explain how this kind of love worked, but there was no denying it was there. That she felt the way she did, just as one can't see gravity, but there is no denying it is there. Newton had discovered gravity and Brennan knew about gravitational pull it was the invisible law of attraction from one object toward another.

Angela had said 'Earth to Bren' earlier and if she were to be honest with herself. At times she felt as if she was the Earth and Booth was the Sun as irrational as it sounded. She was unable to ignore the gravitational pull he had on her. Though, she knew her thought was a silly one and dismisses it as she run around the Jeffersonian helping Booth to find Hayley.

The night watchman named Mika stood on the second floor of the Jeffersonian looking down at Dr. Temperance Brennan and her partner Booth. The two were tickling Dr. Brennan's niece and her high pitched laughter echoed throughout the building making him smile.

The three were sitting on the platform Hayley under the table Dr. Brennan laughing as she scolded her to not hide under there.

Booth replied "Bones, they are dead I'm sure they don't mind. Matter of fact if I was dead I would rather have someone laughing and having a good time under my Bones then mere silence and-"

"Jack and Cam's poking and prodding." Hayley laugh as she spoke.

Booth smile at Hayley. "Exactly kiddo."

Mika had originally come quickly to this end of the building not recognizing the laughter. He was happy that the Doc had managed to turn her own sad story into what appeared to be not only a new chapter, but a new book. Tonight was a good night and he smiled again down on the group.

It was time to go and Brennan's happy go lucky demeanor had become a bit more serious. Booth needed to go home tonight he hadn't been to the apartment since Friday and it was Monday. Though, he was something she didn't want to let go of tonight.

Hayley had skipped down the steps off the platform ahead of Booth and Brennan. They all walked toward the parking garage and Hayley waited impatiently by her Auntie's car.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

He understands her unsaid words as she starts to speak with her eyes. In one step he closes the space between them and engulfs her in an embrace, she felt so small in his arms. "I love your laugh Bones." He said quietly in her ear as he pulled out of her embrace and turn walking away waving to Hayley.

She was left standing by the car door as she watched him walk away and she felt the need to call out or go after him. While Newton had discovered the law of gravity and how gravitational pull worked. Maybe she had just discovered the law of true love and how the law of true love worked. She now understood why people felt or acted the way they did sometimes toward another human, love.

The invisible pull one human felt on another, when one human was attracted to another not only for the symmetry on the outside of that human, but for _all of the pieces_ that made up that human. True love was when the _inside_ of that human was loved just as much as or more so than the outside of that human. When one loved silly things, like the way one laughed, just as much as or more than chocolate puppy boy eyes.

"Auntie, can you open the door already?"

Brennan snapped out of her thoughts and unlocked the vehicle watching as the black SUV pulled away, her heart riding shotgun.

* * *

Thanks Nyretheblackrose (Pam) my beta and hope you guys like the chap and want more. We still have Christmas morning etc. to cover. Meg


	27. Michelle Post

Ch.27

It was finally Friday which made tomorrow Christmas. It was eleven am when Hayley made her way out of Angela's office and down the corridor to her Auntie's.

"Hey Hayley." Brennan smile at the little girl with a high ponytail and pink Aeropostale sweater which she had bought with her gift card from her birthday party, plus a new pair of pink uggs. She smiles for she loved her niece and she smile at how much a child could open her up emotionally.

Hayley lean against the doorway for a second then walk in and plop down on her Auntie's couch. "When are we going to go Auntie? It is Christmas Eve and Angela and Jack are leaving now."

Brennan looked perplexed momentarily. Were Angela and Hodgins really leaving so soon?

"I have one more case file to look over and need to quick rundown to bone storage and then we will be out of here Hay."

Hayley didn't look to happy with Brennan's answer.

Instead of pouting to her Auntie she kept silent and with a "humph" and a "Fine." She got up from the couch and walked down the corridor that lead her to the platform only to run into Cam?

Hayley inhale a breath as she bumped into a teenager that she didn't know.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was on my way to find Cam." said Michelle

"She was in Jack's experiment room last" Hayley said not so enthusiastically.

"Thanks, um are you Hayley?" Michelle asked a bit curious.

"Yes, who are you?" Hayley had never seen this girl before and her curiosity level rose a bit.

"Michelle, I'm Cam's adopted daughter." Michelle smiled as she spoke to Hayley.

"How did you know who I was, did Cam tell you about me? I didn't know Cam had a daughter." Hayley said.

"Well, my dad died so Cam adopted me and here I am." Michelle

Hayley looked away a second then back up into the older girls eyes. "My parents died too. My Auntie Tempe adopted me." The two girls were quiet a moment and then the moment was over as Cam walked up to them.

"Michelle it's such a nice surprise to see you." Cam

"I do live with you Cam."

Hayley laugh lightly at Michelle's sarcasm.

"I take it you two have met?" Cam said.

"Yes, Michelle is nice she told me you adopted her just like Auntie adopted me." Hayley said.

Cam smiled. "Yes I did and she was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Michelle rolled her eyes at Cam's statement "Is that supposed to be your Christmas Eve uplifting compliment of sorts for the day?" Michelle

Hayley giggle "You guys sound alike."

"No we do not Hayley. I believe you are confused." Michelle stated in a tone that said I will never sound like her.

"Well Hayley, Michelle and I are about to leave which is why I was on my way to see your Auntie and wish her a Merry Christmas before I left." Cam said.

"Okay."

Cam walks past Hayley and Michelle toward Brennan's office to wish her a Merry Christmas while Michelle and Hayley wander out onto the platform.

Both of the girls waited quietly as each pretended to be interested in the other's clothes or the empty metal table where bones usually lay. Though, no bones were on the table on the platform everything was in storage because of the holiday. A swoosh of automatic sliding glass doors were heard and both girls look up to see Booth walking in them. You will

It was Michelle who broke the silence. "So, what's up with Booth and your Auntie anyway? Everyone has always thought they were in a relationship or something. Do you know if they are?"

"Yes, I do. Booth is my Auntie's boyfriend. I'm not just some little kid making it up either I know because they said and they love each other. Plus, he spends the night a lot and Rebecca even knows they are dating so if you don't believe me just ask her."

None of this information was really that relevant to Michelle's life. It was only a suspicion confirmed. "Oh, that's good I guess."

"Yeah, he is really nice."

Michelle smiles at the younger girl's words.

Booth swiped his card and hoped up the steps joining Michelle and Hayley on the platform. Cam's heels could be heard coming down the corridor toward them as they spoke.

"Hey Michelle, hey kiddo Merry Christmas Eve."

"You too." Hayley said.

"Thanks, you too Booth." Michelle said.

The trio looked at Cam as she joined the group. "Merry Christmas Eve Seeley." Cam said.

"Thank you Camille and don't call me Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille." Cam turn her attention to Michelle "are you ready to go home, I do believe we have a Christmas dinner to attend."

"More than ready." Michelle smile back at came and the two wave as they walked down the platform.

They both turned around and waved, once again wishing Booth and Hayley a Merry Christmas Eve and Christmas to come.

Booth turn to Hayley once the automatic doors shut behind the two. "So, do I have to drag her out of here kicking and screaming or do you think she will follow us willingly?"

Hayley's lips broke into a wide smile. "The easier one, she wants to go to Angela's Christmas dinner she just is pretending."

Now it was Booth's turn to smile. "I think your right kiddo, let's go get her." With that Hayley turned and ran down the corridor back toward her Aunties office her light care free laughter echoing throughout the very empty Jeffersonian.

Cam and Michelle were on their way to Angela and Hodgins place to Cam's surprise Michelle hadn't complained of going to her friends Christmas Eve party. Though, it was a family dinner after all and tonight was a night for family regardless.

"I always knew Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were in a relationship. I mean it's quite obvious." Michelle said.

"Booth and Dr. Brennan are not dating and while I can see why you would think that Michelle, they claim to have a strictly platonic relationship." Cam

Michelle glanced at Cam in the driver's seat "really? Because that's not what Hayley said."

"Hayley is only an eleven year old child Michelle, she may misinterpret their relationship as something that could very easily be misinterpreted for something more than just platonic."

"I know, but she said that she heard Dr. Brennan tell Booth he loved her and her him. She also claims Booth stays the night at the house and that even Rebecca knows they are in a relationship." Michelle pause a moment in thought "Isn't Rebecca Agent Booth's ex, the mother of his child?"

Momentarily taking her eyes off the road, Cam glanced at Michelle. "You are sure Hayley said all of this Michelle?" Cam asked a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"Yeah, I have no reason to make it up and to be honest I really could care less. I thought you already knew and I was trying to start a conversation."

"Yes, of course. I mean of course you wouldn't have reason to make something such as that up." Cam said.

"Yeah, I know Cam. Isn't that Hodgins and Angela's place right there? Oh, and Paul is supposed to meet us there right?"

"That would be a yes and a yes." Cam turned into Angela and Hodgins drive and parked amongst the rest of the vehicles.

Everyone was here and had said there hellos. Hayley and Michelle were seated next to each other as were Booth and Brennan, Paul and Michelle, and Angela and Hodgins. Angela was festive in a red and green dress as was her house. She was also full of Christmas cheer.

"Who wants to say the blessing?" Booth said, knowing he would end up saying it.

"I will Booth." Hayley didn't know why she had volunteered but she felt she needed too.

"Alright kiddo, it's all yours." Booth

Everyone smile at Hayley as she took a bit of a breath and proceeded with the blessing. "Dear God, thank you for the best Auntie ever, for Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle, and…and I forget Cam's boyfriend's name. Thank you for a good birthday and for Angela's and Jack's new baby…well soon to be new baby."

Booth open his eyes as he glance at Brennan whose eyes were also open. They smirked at each other at Hayley's long winded prayer.

"Oh!" As Hayley remembered one last thing to tell God, Brennan and Booth heard small shifts from anxious people ready to eat and small sighs. "And thanks for letting Auntie show her fear and courage and no more wasted, wasted time. A-men."

Everyone exhale and look at Hayley a bit odd at her last thank you to god. Angela whispered under her breath to Hodgins. "I wonder what that was about."

Hodgins shrugged as he piled some turkey on his plate.

Soon everyone was pretty full from dinner and everyone was chatting of nothing and everything. Everything was perfect Angela was six and a half months along, Hayley had whispered to Brennan that they needed to get the baby a Christmas present too and Paul was quiet as Cam spoke of their latest case.

Brennan looked at her surrogate family and then to Booth and Hayley. Yes there was more than one kind of family. If one looked closely they could see that the world wasn't as bad as people made it out to be, you just had to look at the glass in a different way. She smile a small smile glad they had in fact come to Angela's Christmas dinner after all.

Michelle took a bite of apple pie and swallowed as she struck up a conversation "So, Dr. Brennan how long have you and Booth been dating?"

Brennan became still as did Booth while Hayley munch on another piece of pie. Angela, Cam and Hodgins all look up. The three of them had a very good idea that what Michelle said was not just assumption or speculation. That this time Michelle was right and Booth and Brennan were in fact in a relationship than ran much deeper than platonic.

Cam and Angela knew that this time they couldn't lie either. For sitting next to Brennan was a pint sized feisty blonde filled with blunt honesty, a soul that still didn't quite understand why adults lied to each other.

Angela smile to herself as she realized how much Bren's soul was still in ways, like that of a child. Though, it was a bittersweet smile for Bren was not a child that had never had known true love from her daddy or mommy.

Brennan swallowed licking her lips and quick glance at Booth, the truth was out. Now it was up to her to confirm the truth and answer the unspoken question that was in all sets of eyes that rest on her. Should she lie? Could she deny it and hide what they had any longer, could they? What was hiding helping anyway?

"Only a couple weeks, how have you been doing Michelle?" Brennan exhale, there it's done she did it.

Michelle didn't miss a beat for their relationship wasn't important to her. To her she was just carrying on a friendly conversation. She expected Dr. Brennan to date besides she was the same age as Cam and had never been married.

"I'm good definitely enjoying Christmas break." Michelle

All eyes were still on Brennan and Booth but no one speak of the still seemingly taboo topic. Angela leaned toward Hodgins and whispered under her breath "I told you so."

Everyone said goodbye and Merry Christmas to Cam, Paul, and Michelle. Booth, Hayley and Brennan had stayed later. Hodgins, Booth and Hayley were playing a video game in the other room as Brennan helped Angela clear what Hodgins and Booth didn't pick up off the table and bring into the kitchen.

"So, Bren what is this I hear of you and Booth?" Angela was so over dancing around any subject that had to do with Booth and Bren in a relationship, she was going to go insane if it lasted any longer.

Brennan looked down at the plate she was rinsing off in the sink avoiding Angela's eyes. "We are in a relationship." She bent over and put the plate in the washer needing to do something.

"When you say relationship, you mean as in you kiss him and he kisses you on a regular basis?" Angela asked while trying to sound uninterested and ease into the conversation.

Brennan smiles for their kisses were great, but laying in his arms at night where she fit seemingly perfectly and talking until four in the morning was even better, not to mention other aspects involved in a relationship with Booth.

As irrational as she knew it sounded she felt almost as if his arms were made to hold her and she had finally found and accepted him as her human blanket, one that she never wanted to let go.

She had found she liked laying with that comforter, her Booth. It was a strange feeling for her and uncharted waters for the both of them. Yet at the same time it was if they had navigated this part of the ocean many times, they had just never jumped in.

"Yes Angela although I'm not one for public affection and while Booth and Hannah seemed to be affec-"

"Their relationship is irrelevant, I'm so happy for you Bren. I see you finally learned to buy." Angela smile at her friend and it took a few seconds but eventually Brennan got the_ one_ _either buys or rents _analogy referring to her previous "renting" of Booth and returned the smile.

"I am too and I'm happy for Hayley too." Brennan

Suddenly, Hayley came into the kitchen talking a million miles an hour and wanting to know when they were going home. "Is Booth staying the night tonight Auntie? It is Christmas."

Angela pretended not to be listening as she busied herself with looking for something in the fridge to drink and awaited Brennan's reply.

"I don't know Hayley he may-"

Hayley's tone turned serious and sarcastic all at once. "Auntie, Booth doesn't have Parker tomorrow he gets him the day after Christmas, Parker already told me. He isn't doing anything he should come over." Hayley turn around behind her. "Angela?" Angela turned around slowly to face Brennan and Hayley.

"Do you think Booth should spend the night tonight?" Hayley asked.

Ha, did she think he should spend the night. That was hardly a question someone needed to ask her. Angela looked on as if she were contemplating the matter.

"That is up to your Auntie Hayley." Angela said.

"But I didn't ask that." Hayley said.

Angela smile. "I know."

"You know I'm right here Angela." Brennan

"I do." Angela said "so, what is the answer?"

Brennan felt a bit on the spot. "It's up to Booth."

Hayley smile and walk off into the other room. "Okay I will go and let him know, I want to leave soon it is Christmas Eve."

Angela looked to Bren and Bren to Angela then Angela popped her head out into the other room watching Hayley.

Booth do you want to stay for Christmas at our house, Auntie said it's okay it's just up to you."

Booth turned to the little girl and smiled "I would like that very much."

"Kay Good, oh and I want to leave soon too if we can. It is Christmas Eve after all."

Angela smile at Brennan back in the kitchen "Ooh, Bren you guys really are in a relationship." She hugs her friend, her hormones taking over and eyes becoming misty.

"I know I already said we were Angela." She released her friend from her grip and not long after the two larger children joined Hayley, Brennan and Angela as they walked toward the front door.

"You played a pretty good game Booth." Hodgins

"Don't you forget Hodgins I can hit my target even better in this reality." Booth said as Hodgins and Hayley laugh.

After hugs, Merry Christmases, and Angela hugging Brennan while whispering to her friend.

"I know I already said it but I'm so happy for the both of you Bren."

Brennan smile as the trio wave back to Angela and Hodgins.

Angela leaned into Hodgins whispering again. "You owe me thirty bucks."

The trio head to their vehicles but stop as Hayley asked Booth a question. "So, are you following us back Booth?"

Booth looked up to Brennan and she gave him a shy smile in return the glitter of their December, the December he knew so well staring back into his own. His girl with kaleidoscope eyes only made up of different shades of blue. "Yeah Hayley I'll be right behind you guys."

Hayley look to Brennan and smiled as she walked around to the back passenger's seat, opened the door and got in the vehicle. Brennan and Booth both waited a moment sharing unspoken thoughts and whispering words to each other in a language only the two of them could understand.

Hayley skipped down the hallway to the apartment and waited eagerly for her Auntie to open the door. It was Christmas Eve and she always got to open one present on Christmas Eve besides it was a tradition and a fun one at that. Her Auntie had agreed.

When they got in the apartment Booth went straight to the radio and turned it on. The Christmas music was nice filling the living room and Hayley had to smile as Booth and her Auntie sat on the couch and announced she was making hot chocolate, which would be ready soon.

"Can I pick a present to open?" Hayley

"No, but I will pick one for you." Brennan

Hayley smile as Brennan got up from the couch and sat on the floor next to Hayley. Digging through presents she finally found what she was looking for. "Here Hay Merry Christmas Eve."

Booth smile at how open Brennan had become in the past month while still keeping her quirky scientific side that he loved so much. She hadn't really changed, but she _had_ grown. She had grown to know what true love felt like yet remained true to her. Booth didn't know what else he could ask for, for Christmas.

Hayley opened the medium sized box and threw the wrapping paper to the side as she looked up to Brennan with large eyes and a bittersweet smile. It was a family album of Russ, her sissy, Hayley and Amy. Brennan had the album restored and every shot was in perfect condition. There was also a collage of Amy, Russ, and her sissy's things.

Flipping to the last page of the collage four tickets fell from the book. Hayley look down at the Hootie and The Blowfish backstage concert tickets and smile up at her Auntie with misty eyes. Hayley moved close to Brennan engulfing her in a hug. "You're the best Auntie ever Auntie Tempe! Thank you I love my gifts."

"Thank you and you're welcome Hayley. You're the best niece anyone could ask for. Just so you know one of the tickets is for me, one is for Booth and one is for whatever friend you wish to bring." Brennan said as she smiled at her niece. Booth took the moment to join the girls on the ground as he quickly grabbed a present from under the tree and handed one to Hayley and one to Brennan.

"Booth, I thought we agreed not to do Christmas presents this year?" Brennan asked, trying to hide the smile that tugged on the edge of her lips. In all honesty receiving a gift from her partner, best friend, and _her_ Booth made her feel special. Admitting that something as simple as a present made her feel that way was another story.

"I couldn't help myself just open it Bones."

She smiled a large smile at him as if Hayley wasn't even there and she was a little girl herself waiting eagerly to open presents. "Okay, but I have something to admit. I got you something too." She smiled again. "I will be right back don't open it without me I kept your present in my room."

When Brennan was gone and it was just Booth and Hayley, Hayley looked at Booth her legs folded under her. "So…what did you get her Booth?"

"I can't tell you kiddo, you'll have to wait."

"I will tell you what I got her if you tell me."

"Nope, not happening kiddo."

Hayley sighed as she did an Angela eye roll and just then Brennan return present in hand. She sat in between Booth and Hayley and Booth and Brennan exchanged presents. Booth held his up shaking it as Brennan smiled watching him.

"Open it Booth!" Hayley said a bit too excited.

Booth looked up for a millisecond into two sets of eyes. One set belonging to a brown eyed girl, the other a blue eyed girl, he smile as he remembered what Max had said to him the day at the diner _"Thanks for loving her Booth you are a good man. I know they are more your girls than mine." _Regardless of eye color or genetics they both had one thing in common, they were his girls and that would never change.

"Well Booth, are you going to open it?" Brennan asked a bit impatient.

"You open yours at the same time Bones."

"No, I want to see your reaction." Brennan stated

"Fine." And with that Booth tore apart the wrapping paper to discover a small version of the sun and all the planets in orbit around it. She had bought it in the gift shop. He looked at her a bit skeptical "Thanks Bones…care to elaborate on the solar system here? I know you and you have to have some elaboration."

"Don't you get it Booth? Well obviously not. The sun is the center and the earth revolves around the sun. While, the moon revolves around the earth then there are the other planets which are out and about. The solar system would not be complete without the other planets." Said Brennan

"What does it mean Auntie?"

"Well the reason all of the planets revolve around the sun is because of its gravitational pull the law of gravity. This can be explained as the attraction that one object has for another object due to the invisible force of gravity." Brennan paused looking in Booth's eyes for a moment.

"Booth, do you remember when you asked if people could have a gravitational pull?"

He nodded yes.

"Well I believe while Newton may have discovered gravity and the law of gravitational pull…." Brennan became quiet her words a whisper as she lean toward him.

"…I think I may have discovered love and that it has its own gravitational pull. So Booth, yes I do believe two humans can have a gravitational pull on another. In a way you are like the sun and I'm the earth. One object attracted to another object due to the invisible force of gravity." Brennan smiles as Booth leaned in and kissed her his hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

Hayley picked up the model of the solar system and flip it over. Written on the bottom of the stand in her Auntie's hand writing was _The Gravitational Pull of Love derived from the Gravity of Love discovered by Dr. Temperance Brennan_.

Hayley smiled and set the model back down next to Booth. Hayley figured she could be the moon if her Auntie was the earth and Booth was the sun. Heck if she was going to be a moon then the team could be the rest of the planets.

"I take it you like it Booth?" Brennan asked hopeful

"I love it Bones now open yours." Brennan look to Hayley and smiled as she opened her present then paused not knowing she was holding her breath she pick up a picture of her and Russ from when they were little. It seemed that pictures were the theme of the night. Hayley peered over her Aunties side to see why her Auntie had misty eyes and was looking at Booth in the way she was.

Upon seeing the picture Hayley felt a little pain in her chest upon seeing yet another picture of Russ and she leaned back to sit where she originally was.

"Thank you Booth I love it."

"You know, this means you don't get as big of a present tomorrow." Booth said to Brennan

"That's fine I'm happy with just one anyway." Said Brennan and Booth smiled at her.

"I was just kidding Bones and Hayley did you have a present or are you waiting until tomorrow to give it to your Auntie?" Booth

"I have a present for both of you but they are in my room."

"Well it's time to go to bed anyway kiddo. You know Santa is coming soon." Booth

"Boooth, you know there is no such thing as Santa Clause." Hayley laughed as she collected her Christmas Eve presents bringing them into her room. Brennan stood setting her present on the coffee table and Booth left his under the tree.

As Hayley crawl into bed Brennan sat on one side of her bed as Booth sat on the other. Brennan smiled as she leaned in and gave Hayley a kiss goodnight. "Merry Christmas Eve Hay, I love you."

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Eve to you too Auntie." She gave her Auntie a hug and Booth placed a quick kiss goodnight on her forehead wishing her a Merry Christmas Eve as well and giving her a hug before they left the room.

After her Auntie and Booth had shut her door and turn off her light Hayley sat up turning on the light on her nightstand and reached for her collage and photo album. She flipped through the pages her fingers resting on a picture of her whole family.

Her smile was bittersweet and she didn't even know she was crying until she saw the tear drop that landed on the photo of her and her late family. She wiped her tear off the photo and then another tear and turned the page.

Brennan walk into her room Booth following. "I have to get out of these clothes and change into something more comfortable." She grabbed red and black pajamas bottoms and a black tank top. While Booth changed into another pair of sweats he had at her place.

"Bones, come'on let's go set all the gifts out for Hay." He smiled at her and she walked up to him and smiled.

"Okay, Booth." Most of Hayley's presents were already under the tree and standing back Brennan and Booth look at their work now finished.

Brennan stared at the module of the solar system she gave to Booth.

"I love my gift Bones but…" he watched as her face fell in apprehension. "…not nearly as much as I love you."

Booth received a smile from her as she walked toward him her fingers tangled themselves at the nape of his neck and she kissed him. Slowly she ran her fingers from his neck down his chest and Booth moaned into her mouth wanting more.

"Not here Bones." Booth led his Bones into her room. Soon fingers quickly stripping each other bare, their defenses falling to the floor with their clothes as they climbed under the comforter.

Booth kisses her as she starts to speak. He places kisses along her clavicle down toward her heart and back up the nape of her neck as she smiles.

"Booth…" is the only word that managed to escape her lips as she moan and arch her back allowing him access to more of her.

He glanced at her face and her eyes caught his and locked onto them her breathing picking up a bit. He whispers something into her tangled hair as she smiled lost in his eyes.

That night another law was broken. The law of physics, where two objects had succeeded in occupying the same space at the same time. Booth and Brennan lay entangled in one another in a naked slumber waiting for the dawn to break.

* * *

Thanks Pam! Christmas morning next ;)


	28. Let It Breathe

Ch. 28

Hayley had trouble sleeping that night. She wasn't able to fall asleep well into the early morning of Christmas when her digital alarm read three fourteen. Once she finally did fall asleep she awoke early her internal alarm anxiously waiting Christmas day.

"Bones." Booth wrapped his arm around the woman that was using him as a human pillow. He smiled as he brushed her hair to one side. As he lightly traced his fingers across her back, she started to stir.

"Mmm, five more minutes Booth." Brennan mumbled into his chest.

"It's Christmas morning Bones! Get up!" said Booth with all the excitement of a child.

Brennan picks her head up folding her hands on his chest and resting her chin on top of him. She smiled as she looked into his eyes, into hope, strength, courage, and true love. The best part was they were staring right back into hers with the same passion she knew she was looking into his with.

"You know, you sound just like Parker." Brennan whispered lovingly as she spoke never lifting her chin from her hands or breaking eye contact with him. "Well not just like Parker, no two humans have the exact same voice just as any two fingerprints."

Booth chuckle and lean up placing a quick kiss on her lips but as he went to remove them from hers she held onto his bottom lip sucking on it. She looks in his eyes deepening the kiss then she starts to laugh into his mouth. Sounds of mmm and umhmm escaping her lips and entering his. They part and she still hasn't moved as she lay still, a Cheshire cat atop him. "Merry Christmas Booth."

He smiles at her and whispers back "Merry Christmas Bones." She smiled a girlish grin as he swats her back side. "Now get up girl."

Hayley still lay in bed as she stares at the ceiling her comforter up to her chin. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes looking immediately to the photo album on her night stand. She inhaled and wrapped both arms around her stuffed horse digging her head into the animal she held.

It was only a whisper, but the stuffed animal listened intently. "This is it Belle, this is our first Christmas alone. Well we have Auntie and Booth but you know what I mean."

She sighed and glance at the photo album sitting on her nightstand once more before she got out of bed. Holding Belle she looked in the mirror "Happy Birthday Jesus. I bet you gave my sissy wings huh?" She smiled sadly but she wasn't sure if she should go get her Auntie and Booth up or wait? Everything was so different she and sissy would have snuck into her mom and Russ' room and woke them up, It was a Christmas morning tradition. Though, what should she do now?

Her nose and ears held the answer as she walked out of her room toward the kitchen a smile on her face. The coffee pot was on and it was making that familiar noise coffee pots do. Her Auntie was holding a mug and laughing at something Booth had said when they both noticed Hayley.

"Merry Christmas Kiddo!"

"Merry Christmas Hay." Brennan smiled at her niece.

They were both in their pajamas her Auntie had her red and black plaid pajamas bottoms and a black shirt. Booth was in sweats and a t-shirt. Hayley decided the scene reminded her a little of her old home.

She held Belle a little tighter as her Auntie offered her the mug of hot chocolate and she accepted.

"Thanks Auntie. Merry Christmas to you too."

Hayley glance toward the tree and noticed something that wasn't there the night before. She looked up at her Auntie and Booth. "Can we open presents now?"

Booth smiled "Of course kiddo." He smiled at Brennan and they joined each other on the couch where Hayley opened some presents from Brennan. Hayley held up the clothes that her Auntie had bought her and that Angela for the most part picked out.

"Thanks Auntie! I love them."

Brennan smiled happy. "I thought they would come in handy when you start your new school."

Hayley hadn't thought about starting her new school in a couple of days. She had spoke about it to Parker and some to her friends at her birthday party. Though, for the most part she had just pretended it was never going to happen. She didn't' want to think of going to a whole new school and making new friends.

She smiled at Brennan a forced "Yeah" escaping her mouth.

Booth lean forward some "Alright kiddo, time to open the present I got for you" he pointed toward a box that look like it may have held new neatly folded clothes as well. Brennan look curiously at him, she had no idea what was inside the box either.

Hayley ripped it open and took off the top of an old Hollister box for clothes only to find paper work inside. She curiously went through it and her heart almost stopped as her eyes started to water. There in her hands was the finished paper work her mom had started. Now, she was no longer Hayley Hollister but Hayley Brennan. Before her family passed away her mom was trying to get the girls last names changed to Brennan, like Russ'.

"Now, you are Hayley Brennan kiddo." Booth said.

Though, everything had changed now. She only had her name left, everything changed so quickly. _Everything_ now she wasn't even a Hollister anymore. That was the one thing that remained the same throughout everything was her name and now it too was gone. She had handled her family's absence and the change so well bottled all her feelings up, one could almost forget what she had been through. She never allowed herself to break, she had broken a little in the beginning but the healing process was far from over.

So, this is why she broke "I don't want to be Hayley Brennan! I never asked you to change my name Booth!" Tears streamed down her face as she hiccupped them back. "I miss my sissy and mommy." She took the papers still in her hand and tossed them in the box pushing it away from her.

Booth and Brennan were off the couch in a second as Brennan sat down next to the eleven year old who was losing it. She wasn't mad at Booth, she was mad her family was gone and taking it out on him. Brennan embraces her as Hayley cried, she offered words of comfort in hope they would ease some of the pain. Booth felt awful, as he sat down next to them only to have Hayley yell at him to go away.

Brennan kisses her hair and smoothed it as Hayley tried to get as close to Brennan as she could, Bren knew better than anyone that one's past was never far away. She also knew how something as simple as a name could mean so much to someone.

"We can have it changed back Hayley." Brennan offered to the mute little girl in her arms, the only noise coming from her were the not so silent tears as she shook racking sobs in her Aunties arms. Hayley dug her head into Brennan's chest wiping her tears on her Auntie's shirt.

Booth was in the kitchen making strawberry pancakes. He knew to stay out of the way and that the girls were most likely hungry. If they weren't he was pretty hungry himself so it worked out either way.

Once the pancakes were done Booth still hadn't seen any sign of Hayley or Brennan so he walked out into the living room and what he saw made his heart break. Hayley was curled up asleep, her head in Brennan's lap as she massaged the child's back.

Brennan look up to Booth and their eyes lock. He walked over and sat down next to his girls and rubbed Brennan's shoulder in an attempt of comfort. She lean her head towards him and smiled a sad smile at him, grateful he was beside her.

Her head now rest on Booths shoulder as she spoke, her voice a whisper. "You know Booth it wasn't your fault. If anything, she needed this more than anything we could have bought her. She needed to let it out."

His voice was equally as soft as hers as he spoke. "This is coming from Temperance Brennan?"

"I'm the only other person that is talking Booth, of course."

Booth smile at her, "So, did she want to have her name changed back?"

"She didn't say she won't speak." Brennan said.

Booth sigh, "I hope we didn't go back a couple of steps she has made so much progress. She speaks to everyone in the lab, has made friends with Angela, and enjoys bantering with Parker. She has been talking like an average eleven year old in America."

Neither noticed they both referred to their selves as _we_ even when speaking of Hayley.

Brennan thought a moment on the matter. What if she really had taken a step backwards and right before school? That would pose a huge problem. Brennan looks at Hayley and runs her hands through the little girl's hair smoothing it as she thought.

"No, I believe she will be fine Booth as I stated earlier I think this was in all actuality a good thing. I have learned that sometimes feeling and crying may be the best thing for a person. As long as they don't have to do it alone because I use to and I know now that having someone that truly cares is better than crying alone."

She was afraid to pause as she wanted to get everything she felt out, no interruptions.

"Though, I still believe people need time alone. I also believe that if one denies the loneliness they feel, holds it in for too long that no good comes of it. They are usually denying another person of what they feel as well." Said Brennan

Brennan picked her head up off of his shoulder looking at him meeting his eyes. They were all quiet no racking sobs from the sleeping Hayley, they spoke with their eyes a language of hushed whispers and quiet understanding. She wasn't going to cry alone anymore, not when he was there to lean on.

Booth's voice was a barely there strangled whisper as he opened his mouth to speak. "What is the feeling the two people would be denying each other Bones?"

She smile as she look in his hazel eyes and she took his hand with the hand she wasn't rubbing Hayley's back with and placed it on her heart.

"It's here, I heard the horses Booth. I don't want to deny either of us what we deserve any longer." Brennan said as he smiled at her happy for all that was.

"Your wish for me, the one you made on the effigy that the witches gave you. It's all come true although I don't believe your wish on the effigy is what made it all happen." Said Brennan.

"My wish for you?" Booth had remembered the effigy but not the exact wish he made for her.

"Yes Booth, love, happiness and a dance. I believe I have found all three." As she looks at him her eyes show the dance she spoke of, the happiness, and the love. The best part was that the love shone right back into her eyes along with a dance and undeniable happiness.

"I'm happy for you Bones and you know what?"

"Hhhmm?" Brennan murmur as she continues to look at him while rubbing Hayley's back.

"I think you helped me find the answer to my own wish." Said Booth

"Booth, you never asked me to help you find an answer to a wish."

"Bones, sometimes it's when you aren't looking that you find exactly what you want, what one needs. Sometimes, what one needs has been in front of them for years, yet we are too scared to ask the other for help with the one wish we want to come true the most in life."

Her voice was a meek whisper now as the realization of what he said sunk in "You needed me? I…I that's very kind of you Booth." They were both quiet a moment as they stare at Hayley. "Because, this past month I've found I need… well I don't need I can't really need you. I would survive without you but…"

She pause a moment in thought.

"…it's strange at the same time it's like… like the sun and the earth. Everything on earth would die without the sun and I think inside I would feel that way." Brennan never took her eyes from Hayley as she smoothed the sleeping girl's hair.

Booth knew what Brennan had said was hard for her. "I love you too Bones." She took her eyes from Hayley and looked at him. She looked into comfort, her home, a connection, and love. It had taken time for her to feel and accept the feeling she felt.

Though, when she finally did accept that strange new feeling she had always distanced herself from so as never to be hurt, it hit her hard. She had not only thrown the dice but her heart as well and he had readily caught it.

Yes, she was in love with him. She had decided she discovered the law of loves gravitational pull derived by the gravity of love and then there was the law they had broke. Proving once again she had miscalculated and love was real. The law of physics had been broken and maybe he was right the feeling was that of a miracle. She rests her head on his shoulder once more.

As she eyed Hayley trying to hide her smile she shook her head ever the slightest as she lean on him. For _she_ was thinking of _wishes_ _and miracles_, what had she allowed this man, her best friend to do to her? She had been struck and she had fallen hard.

Booth rest his head on hers as the three of them sat under their December star, Hayley had her stuffed horse close by and Booth had his girls. Christmas morning didn't go as planned, but this was real life and what in real life does? Besides Hayley's cathartic release caused by the present he gave her may have been the best thing for her this Christmas.

Therefore, the three sat most of the morning as Hayley who had trouble sleeping last night caught up on sleep. Booth noticed Brennan's hand that once was soothing Hayley had stopped and he chuckle to himself as he whisper her name and received no answer.

Bones had fallen asleep on his shoulder with Hayley in her lap all Booth could do was smile. Just in case it was a dream he closed his eyes and opened them, both girls were still asleep when his eye lids opened. Yes this was reality the weight and soft breathing on his left shoulder assured him of it.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Thanks again to Nyretheblackrose for being my beta!


	29. Time

Ch 29...longest yet ;) hope you guys enjoy

Hayley open her eyes finding herself laying horizontal on the floor her head rest in her Aunties lap as she stare at her stuffed horse. She could feel her Aunties hand resting on her back and the events of Christmas day suddenly came back to her. She lay still just watching, observing the world around her. Her Auntie was asleep on Booth's shoulder her eyes wander to the box Booth had given her with papers strewn about in it.

She felt bad at her reaction but it was in the past. She looked at the clock on the wall and couldn't believe it was four pm. She slowly got up as not to wake her Auntie, everyone was still in their pajamas. She looked at Booth the man who owned the shoulder her Auntie's head rest upon and noticed his head rest upon hers, he too was asleep.

She noticed his cell phone beside him was ringing and she recognized the name on the screen and answered. After her short conversation on Booth's cell she hung up and wandered into the kitchen smelling pancakes, cold coffee, and cold hot chocolate.

Soon the smell of chocolate chip pancakes woke Booth and Brennan.

"Bones, Bones get up." Booth nudged her with the shoulder she lay upon.

She lifted her head finding an absent Hayley. "Hhmm?"

"It smells like Hayley got a hold of the chocolate chips I bought the other day." Said Booth

"She did say she could cook chocolate chip pancakes." Brennan looked at him sleepily as she yawned.

Booth stood glancing at the box that held Hayley's paperwork the one she had pushed away. Then he offered his hand to Brennan though she didn't take it and stood on her own. The two of them wandered into the kitchen to find the little blonde spatula in hand taking the pancakes and dishing them out onto three plates without looking up she spoke.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes. What do you guys want to drink?" Hayley didn't seem to want to look at either one of them embarrassed at her previous outburst. How would her Auntie handle it? What did she think of her now? After all this wasn't home.

Booth looked to Brennan and her to him. "Hayley thanks so much for making us lunch."

Booth chimed in "Yeah, kiddo you didn't have to do that we are suppose to be catering to you Hay."

Hayley continue to stare at the plates and the pancakes – the task at hand. "You never said what you wanted to drink and it's four o' clock its way past lunch Auntie."

Brennan walked up to Hayley and took the spatula from her setting it down and knelt down to Hayley's level. Hayley slowly turned to Brennan but wouldn't look at her. Brennan remembered how Booth would treat her in times like these and she gently placed her forefinger and thumb on Hayley's chin guiding her head up until she looked in Brennan's eyes.

That was all it took as unshed tears overflow streaming down Hayley's face. "I'm sorry Auntie I didn't mean to ruin Christmas for everyone." She turned to address Booth who had slowly made his way toward the girls. Hayley looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Booth, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't a bad present you were just trying to be nice I know I was just…just…" the sniffles were too much and Booth knelt to the ground beside Brennan. Suddenly Booth found himself with Hayley clinging to him he looked to Brennan surprised as he rubbed the child's back and offered words of comfort.

"Hey now Hayley, it's not your fault at all there is no need to apologize." Booth pulled her off of him and stood her in front of him placing his hands on her shoulders he looked in her eyes. "What happened is not your fault Hayley. Do you understand me?" Hayley nodded her tears starting to dry only puffy red cheeks left.

"We should probably eat the pancakes before they get cold like Booths did." Hayley smile the smallest smile and so did Booth and Brennan.

"Yes, for chocolate chip pancakes make a wonderful snack before dinner." Said Brennan sarcastically a smile upon her face as she shook it back and forth.

"Yeah, especially because you promised that when we picked up Parker tonight that we could all have apple pie at the diner Booth. Well except you Auntie, you don't like apple pie which is weird but whatever." Said Hayley

Brennan look to Booth giving him a shit eating grin knowing he had totally lost track of time and they had to be at the dinner in an hour. "Oh, crap Parker!"

"It's okay Booth you still have time to eat your pancakes." Said Hayley "Rebecca called your cell and I saw it was her so I answered. It was laying right next to you and Rebecca's name was flashing on it so I answered." Booth looked a bit stunned as Hayley continued on and set the plates full of pancakes on the dinner table.

"I told her you were asleep but would probably be waking up soon I told her that I was upset this morning because I received a gift that reminded me of my parents so Christmas morning didn't really go as planned. I also told her that I myself had just woken up. Rebecca told me to go get something in my stomach and to let you two sleep and that she would see you at the diner at six instead or to give her a call." Hayley sat down and look at her Auntie who was bringing the syrup and butter.

"That was nice of you to answer Booth's cell Hayley, but next time you may want to check and make sure it's okay with Booth if you can answer his phone." Brennan

"Auntie, he was asleep so I couldn't check with him. You know that."

Brennan contemplated a moment this was true and while Hayley could have woke Booth to ask for permission Brennan wanted him to herself and didn't want her to wake him if he was being used as a human pillow. She would admit it she was being greedy and was glad Hayley never woke him.

"Hayley just don't' answer my phone unless you think it's an emergency or your Auntie Tempe." Booth

"Or Parker?" Hayley

"Or Parker." Booth shoveled a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

"What if it's Angela, what if she could be having the baby and you guys were sleeping?" Hayley asked curiously and serious all at once.

"Okay, Angela, Hodgins, Parker, and your Auntie." Booth

"I still think I should be able to answer if Rebecca calls. I mean you basically just listed family and she is Parker's mom which makes her family." Hayley

Booth looked to Brennan and she smirks avoiding his eyes while looking down at her pancakes. This was a conversation between Booth and the little blonde kiddo.

"Why don't you guys get married?" Could this get any more awkward? Wasn't she balling her eyes out a moment ago? Hayley continued on with her awkward questions and statements.

Hayley wondered aloud as she ate. "I mean you basically live here and you guys love each other. I think it will eventually happen, I mean Russ and my mom did what you guys are doing and then they got married. Time doesn't wait on you guys, you do know that right?" Hayley ate the last bite of her pancake and swallowed it down looking at Booth awaiting an answer.

"Speaking of time, we should all be getting dressed if we're going to get Parks." Booth

Brennan helped Booth out with his subject change. "You could wear your new clothes to go and meet Rebecca and Parker."

"Yeah we should definitely change. I'm done with my pancakes and Auntie is almost done too." Hayley said to Booth who was just glad she took the bait and switched subjects so easily.

Sooner rather than later Booth, Brennan and Hayley were all dressed and headed out Brennan's door. Hayley turned to address Booth as they walked down the hall of her Auntie's apartment. "What did you get Parker, Booth?"

"Sorry kiddo, I can't tell you."

"Can I open all of my presents I didn't get to open today with Parker tomorrow?" Hayley asked Brennan and Booth.

"Of course Hay." Brennan

"Of course kiddo." Booth and Brennan answered together over one another.

"Good because I still have presents to give to you guys too." Said Hayley as she skipped into the elevator, as the elevator doors shut the trio inside. It started to descend Hayley looked up to her right at Booth then to Brennan on her left and smiled. Everything was going to be okay, maybe it wasn't all flowers and roses today, but it would be eventually.

Soon they were walking down the sidewalk toward the diner to meet Rebecca and Parker. Hayley walked into the familiar diner and toward Parker and Rebecca. "Merry Christmas Rebecca! Merry Christmas Parker!" said Hayley

Brennan and Booth were soon standing beside them. Rebecca gave the duo a curious look as she wished them a Merry Christmas. For Rebecca knew Seeley and she had started to wonder when Seeley was going to move in with her, for the look in both of their eyes said that they were in love. She knew Temperance held his heart in her hands but at times she wondered if Temperance knew.

"Merry Christmas Temperance, Seeley." Rebecca smiled at them as Booth release Parker from a hug.

"Merry Christmas Rebecca, we were going to stay for a bite to eat and some apple pie if you would like to join us?" Brennan asked hoping that Rebecca had somewhere else to be and that it could just be the four of them.

"Thanks Temperance but I have a Christmas dinner to attend." Rebecca smiled at the couple and laugh to herself. They had danced in circles for so long and now that they had finally found their song they were, dare she say it cute.

"Bye mom! I love you!" Rebecca waved at her son and walked out of the diner looking back at the foursome. Parker was seated in a booth next to Hayley as he jabbered on and Brennan was whispering something to Booth as he smiled.

Rebecca only shook her head again and walked out of the diner. Hayley was Booth and Brennan's Christmas miracle, a walking wish fulfillment machine if she dare say so herself. She gave them what they both wanted most in life but were too scared to voice aloud, each other. She was the push they needed to fall into each other's arms. She was the real Santa Claus, only elf sized.

Rebecca had thought Hannah was going to be a catalyst but the morons still couldn't seem to find their song as they tried to dance, it didn't surprise her that a child could show them the way so easily. A good little girl that loved horses, her mama, and Hootie and The Blowfish had finally set them free and let them see that the steps to the dance of their song of choice, wasn't so complicated after all.

"Bones why don't you like apple pie?" asked Parker

"Yeah Auntie, it's kind of weird you have to admit." Added Hayley

"I never said I didn't like apple pie. I just don't like my fruit cooked." Brennan

"Auntie, apple pie is cooked apples with cinnamon." Hayley and Parker laughed as Parker chimed in.

"So, you must not like it because that's what apple pie is." Parker was laughing and Bones didn't quite understand why.

She looked to Booth who offered her no help then back at the kids. "Not all apples in every apple pie are cooked." Brennan addressed the children.

"Then order some Bones, you shouldn't have to miss out just cause you don't like your fruit cooked." Parker said to Brennan as he was about to shoot the wrapper off of his straw at Hayley.

"Parker Booth don-"Booth was too late as the wrapper smacked Hayley in the face and she turned to him giving him the look.

"Parker! Ugh stop! Actually you know what?"

Hayley dipped her hand in her glass of water which they were all served before the hot chocolate came. She then proceeded to flick her wet fingers at Parker's face making him open his mouth in an 'o' at the ice cold water that was all over him. Hayley smiled smugly as she enjoyed the reaction she received. She wasn't some girl to be messed with she could and would get him back.

Parker took his napkin and wipes his face off as the pie came. The childish fights now over the kids were much more concentrated on the pie in front of them. Silence was always prevalent when food was around. Booth looked at Brennan the only one without pie drinking some hot chocolate and he looked over at a waitress and stopped her.

"Miss?" he knew he knew the older woman's name he had seen her in this diner a thousand times. He just couldn't think of it right now. He looked to her name tag. "Adele."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could make an apple pie, but not cook the apples for me." He watched as at first Adele looked at him like he was crazy, and then contemplated the idea, finally answering.

"I can check for you honey, I don't think it should be too hard. Are you sure you don't want the apples cooked even a little bit? Warm but still crunchy."

"I'm sure and if that doesn't work out can you just bring some caramel and apple slices please?"

Adele smiled at him as she quickly glanced at the two children and him devouring the apple pie and then noticed the woman next to him holding a mug sipping on hot chocolate.

"I'll see what I can't do for you honey after all it is Christmas." Adele smiled once again and was gone.

Brennan looked to Booth "You didn't have to do that Booth I was fine with my hot chocolate."

"No, I didn't have to Bones but I wanted too." Booth said and she smile that shy little girl smile he loved so much.

"So, Hayley what did you get for Christmas?" Hayley became a bit uneasy but she had told Rebecca what happened so she decided she could tell Parker in the same manner.

"I didn't get to open all of my presents because I kind of was upset this morning. I got a present that reminded me of my family and it made me sad. Though, I did open up some presents that were cool new clothes from Auntie. Even the ones I'm wearing are new." She said the last sentence up beat hoping Parker wouldn't feel bad for her.

"Oh well that sucks, I mean I'm sorry and all. You can open the rest of your presents with me tomorrow. Dad and I always do our Christmas the day after anyway. So, really it will just be like Christmas morning all over, that's the way I've always looked at it. I just get two Christmases one with mom and one with dad."

Parker explained everything pretty well and it made Hayley happy to know deep down Christmas was not ruined after all. It was actually better this way all four of them would be together for their Christmas morning.

Adele came back to the table shortly after with a lumpy looking apple pie. "I'm guessing this is for your mother?" Adele addressed the children who for a heartbeat didn't say a word. Hayley's mother had died and Bones surely wasn't Parker's mom.

Parker spoke first. "Yes, it's for her Auntie." Adele understood the family dynamics with those five words and smiled. Her Auntie not his which meant he couldn't have been her Uncle but was most likely the boy's dad. The two adults were a cute couple she surmised as she set the plate in front of Brennan.

Adele addressed Brennan "Now the apples are cooked ever the slightest, only because we had to bake the dough. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas."

Brennan crinkled her nose up at the pie at first after all Adele did say the fruit was slightly cooked. Then she felt three sets of eyes on her and looked up from the pie. "What?" said Brennan.

"Well are you going to eat it or not Bones?" asked Parker a bit overly impatient

"Yeah Auntie, try it."

"I have to agree with them Bones, I'm eager to see what you think too." Said Booth

She took her fork and with all three sets of eyes on her put it in her mouth the pie on board. Chewing she smiled and spoke with her mouth full "It's actually quite good, it even has some caramel along with cinnamon in it."

"Can I have a bite Bones?" Parker asked hopefully.

"Of course Parker. " Brennan scooped a forkful of pie onto her fork and Parker leaned forward.

"Wait Auntie! Don't let him use your fork make him use his own because I want to try it too. Besides you look like you are feeding a duck or something." She paused a moment. "I mean please can I have some?" Adding the word please was always helpful especially if one was asking for something.

Parker turned to Hayley. "Maybe I like ducks."

Brennan looked to Booth then addressed Hayley "While sharing germs is considered unhealthy in America many countries believe that it it's healthier for the immune system to build up antibodies, which it is."

Hayley looked at Booth and they both shared the same expression Hayley voiced it "I don't care it's still gross and ducks are dirty animals. I mean have you seen the geese that hang out near the reflecting pool, point made." Hayley smiled smugly as Parker dug his fork into Bones' pie dishing a little onto his plate.

"There Hay are you happy? I got my own fork, oh and geese are not ducks. I don't like geese." Booth rolled his eyes at his son and Hayley's constant bickering, yet was happy to see that Hayley was doing better from earlier today.

Parker tried the pie and a surprised expression came over his face. "It's actually good Dad."

Hayley had to agree. "Yeah, I like it it's crunchy, hard and cold with a warm soft surface. You should try it Booth." Hayley looked up at him as did Brennan while Parker stole a little more of Bones' pie.

Booth thought for a millisecond how the pie Bones' ate was so opposite the real Brennan, his girl Temperance, the baby he wasn't ever letting go of again. For even though her exterior, the external surface was cool and detached. Yes he would admit Brennan liked to show she was hard core and tough too, but her interior was anything but that. She was a shy little girl that would melt in his arms, cry when she really needed, because she did care, and she had one of the biggest hearts out of anyone he knew.

"Booth?" An angelic voice pulled him back to reality and out of his thoughts. He turned and looked into the blue eyes of the angel that sat beside him. He smile inside, his own guardian angel.

"Hhmm?" Booth managed to murmur a response of sorts.

"Did you want to try some of my pie before it's all gone? Hayley, Parker and I already ate most of it." She dipped the fork into the pie and was now holding it up toward him, her other hand cupping underneath it ready to catch crumbs if they were to fall.

Parker nudged Hayley "And you said she looked like she was feeding _me_ like a baby duck."

Hayley stop eating for a second and looked up to her Auntie who was feeding Booth. When her Auntie pulled the now clean fork out of Booth's mouth the two adults just stare at one another a light dance in their eyes and a smile play on their lips.

Hayley smiled too then quietly addressed Parker. "Only because we are kids and my Auntie is an adult. She is only feeding Booth like that because she loves him." Both kids were now done with their pie and speaking quietly to one another as Booth and Brennan were lost in each other's eyes for the moment.

"I think your dad is going to move in with us." Hayley stated it all of a sudden as she watched the two adults. Parker eyed her a moment then looked to his dad and back to Hayley as he thought of what that would mean.

"Well if he does I'm not sharing a room with you that is for sure. Doesn't your Auntie have another guest bedroom?" Parker asked as Hayley sipped on more of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, she does. Don't worry I wouldn't let you share a room with me anyway, boys are usually as dirty as ducks."

"Gee, Hay thanks a lot."

"Well, is your room usually clean?"

"Actually yeah it is…well the one at my dad's place is cleaner than the one at my mom's. Though, my mom makes me keep my room picked up or she yells at me."

"Oh."

Booth and Brennan broke each other's gaze and turned their attention toward the kids. "Are you guys ready to go?" Booth asked.

The kids nod yes and Brennan excuse herself to the restroom. "I think I'm going to make a quick visit to the men's room myself." Booth said "Do either of you two have to go before we leave?" both kids shook their heads no and Booth slid out of the booth leaving the two kids alone.

"So, what is your school like?" Hayley's voice was a bit hesitant filled with apprehension on the subject.

"Oh school, it's the boring same old school. I guess just like any other school." Parker didn't pick up on her tone or remember that in a few weeks she and he were going to be going to the same school.

"Are the other kids nice?" her voice was a little low.

"Yeah I guess, I mean its school. My friends are nice, well there is this one boy that thinks he is all cool and popular because he can do the most pull ups in gym and has the fastest time when we run."

Hayley just nodded.

"What's the name of your school?"

It was then Parker remembered Hayley was going to be going there in a few weeks.

"Torrington Middle, it's a good school a big brick building and the teachers are nice too. I like P.E best and some days I get dropped off at the Jeffersonian for science club, but others my mom picks me up. Doesn't your Grandpa teach the Science Club at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah, he does I bet the bus will drop me off at the Jeffersonian." Hayley mused.

"Well I finally won't have to have dad meet me at the bus stop if it does. Two people are much less likely to be kidnapped than one, I think anyway." Parker said

"I agree, I mean it's why they have the buddy system right?" said Hayley

"I know, exactly."

Both kids look to the cell vibrating on the table top. "It's your dad's phone." Said Hayley as Parker promptly picked it up both kids looking at the name flashing on the screen.

"Angela?" Parker wondered.

"As in Angela, Jack's wife my Auntie's friend, give the phone to me your dad said I could answer if it was her." Parker looked at her odd as she basically snatched it from his hands.

"Hello?" Hayley

"Um, I think I have the wrong number sorry." Angela said upon hearing the child's voice.

"Wait! Angela its Hayley."

"Oh, hey Hayley Merry Christmas, what have you done with Booth and Brennan?" Angela asked.

"We are at the diner and they had to go to the restroom. We came to pick up Parker so that Booth and he could spend their Christmas together tomorrow." Parker watched on as Hayley spoke into his dad's cell.

"Oh, I see. How was your Christmas Hayley?" Angela asked only Hayley wished she hadn't.

"I got a present that reminded me of my family so Christmas morning didn't really go as planned. I was upset today, so we are all going to have Christmas morning together tomorrow morning instead."

Angela took in what Hayley had said and wondered how often Booth was staying at Bren's.

"I'm sorry Hayley, but I'm glad everyone gets to be together tomorrow." Angela

"Me too, so what's up Angela?" Hayley asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

Angela smile at Hayley's forwardness, she had been hanging out with Bren too much. "Well, I rang Bren and couldn't get a hold of her so I tried Booth figuring they were most likely together. I needed to ask your Auntie when she planned on throwing the surprise baby shower. I've figured it out obviously and Jack just got a letter saying he has Jury duty so I'm hoping if the dates correlate then I will be able to make up some story and get him out of it."

"Hi Angela! Merry Christmas!" Parker yelled close to the phone and Hayley gave him a look.

Angela smiled she loved the Booth boys "Hey Parker, Merry Christmas to you too."

Hayley turned to Parker "She says hi and Merry Christmas to you too."

Angela smiled on her end of the line then thought a moment. "Hayley, shouldn't they be back from the restroom by now?"

Hayley looked up and only saw Booth walking toward them. "Booth is out of the restroom, Auntie should be here soon."

"Okay, well tell everyone I said Merry Christmas and hi for me girl." Angela said

"I will Angela Merry Christmas, see you later." And she hung up the cell careful so that she set it back where she had found it.

Though, Parker blew that cover "Angela called dad."

"Oh, are you guys checking my missed calls now?" Booth picked up the phone to see he had no missed calls.

"Angela called but Hayley answered it." Parker said as Hayley thought well there goes my cover.

"What did she want?" Booth

"To talk to Auntie, but it wasn't real important." Hayley

Booth nodded and they left it at that.

Brennan paced back and forth as she waited in the freaking public restroom on the test she had irrationally bought on their way home from Angela's. God, not now, not now of all times she knew there was only a 1% chance of her being pregnant since she was on birth control.

She had Hayley, good God, she is the best thing Temperance could have ever imagined or asked for in her life, but she didn't need any more surprise plans. Then there was Booth, what would he think? He didn't need anything else right now either.

There were also many other factors as to why she could have been late too. Stress and she couldn't think of any others at the moment. Though, she was always on time it never failed she would always get her period a week before Christmas and nothing yet. She checked on the stick again still nothing she turned on her heel and froze as her hand slowly reached out and picked up the stick she was so anxiously waiting on.

"Bones is taking for-ev-er dad." Parker slumped over in the booth next to Hayley.

"Yeah, she is taking a long time Booth."

"Well I can't go in there it's the women's room. So, just be patient guys I'm sure she will be out soon." Booth said wondering the same as the kids and feeling how Parker looked slumped over his head hung down in boredom.

"Are you sure she didn't fall in?" Parker mumbled

"Just go knock on the door Booth." Hayley suggested

"Fine, fine he was growing tired of the kid's questions and was going to turn just as restless as they were acting in a few minutes."

He knocked on the women's restroom door too embarrassed to go in even though there was practically no one in the diner. "Bones, are you alright in there?"

Brennan stare at the stick in her hand once more then toss it in the trash inhaling once and exhaling a deep breath. She walked toward the door opening it to see him standing in front of her.

"Booth? What are you doing outside the woman's restroom? Were you seriously planning on saving me from the restroom? I was perfectly fine. One of the toilets was backed up so I unclogged it." Booth grimaced.

"What Booth, the others were out of order and I needed to use the restroom. I think it was a perfectly rational decision to make regarding the situation I found myself in." Brennan was always good at thinking on her feet and making up stories to protect what was really going on was nothing new to her.

"That's great Bones, I agree glad you got the toilet situation under control. Just so you know the kids are eager to leave, it is after all Christmas Eve for them all over again." Said Booth

"How could it be Christ…oh because tomorrow is like Christmas morning for Parker, gotcha." She smiled at him and he put his arm around her.

"Come on guys let's go." Booth said and Parker almost pushed Hayley out of the booth he was so eager to be out of there.

Hayley turned to him peeved. "What are you a five year old?"

Soon Parker and Hayley forgot their little spat and found themselves ascending in the elevator to Brennan's apartment along with Booth and Brennan. The kids were engrossed in themselves as they talk of school, today, tomorrows, and yesterdays.

Brennan was quiet but not overly as the elevator stop on her floor to release the four of them. The kids made a run for it racing down the hall at a 'walk race' which was explained to Brennan as a race where one couldn't break out of the gate of a walk and had to walk as fast as they could to the destination to become winner of the race.

Booth chuckle and Brennan laugh lightly at the kids as they excited the elevator as well. As they walked toward the kids Booth looked over at Brennan and could tell her mind had been racing. He sought out her hand with his, finding it he intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed it. She looked at him and smiled her enigmatic smile that made him even crazier about her than he already was. She squeezed his hand back and spoke softly. "Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"I'm glad you get to have Parker the day after Christmas. It's good that Hayley has someone else to open her gifts up with." Brennan said and although she was indeed very happy he was able to have Parker tomorrow for seeing him happy made her happy. Though, she was just as happy she had another night with him.

"Me too Bones, me too. I told you everything happens eventually, remember Bones? Things will happen when they are suppose to you just have to have patience." She smiled glancing behind her at him as she unlocked the door and the kids charged inside. She turned to face him leaving the apartment door wide open as they stood in the hall and it waited for them to enter.

Brennan smiled and reached for his hand while she ran her other over his chest snaking it upward around toward the nape of his neck. She stepped closer toward him inches apart and whisper in his ear.

"Booth what if I have found I don't like waiting, that patience isn't a very strong virtue of mine?" Her lips met his and she pulled away momentarily. "What if, what if I have found everything already?"

She stare at him for a brief moment her eyes crashing into his gauging each other's emotions but before he could answer her, her lips were on his again in a desperate kiss, one full of desire, passion, and need. She pulled away and spoke her voice a soft, husky whisper.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"What then?"

Good Lord she was killing him. The kids were wide awake it was only eight thirty but tonight Booth knew Brennan wouldn't mind if they went to bed a bit early. Hell he sure wouldn't care in the least if they all went to bed early.

He kissed her forehead and smiled to himself thanking the good Lord above for Temperance Brennan. "Then we have found the same thing baby, each other." He looked in her eyes and they were a mix of emotions her mind was racing at that speed that scared him at times.

"I don't ever want to lose you Booth." He barely heard her as she hung her head low not looking at him, silence was anything but as they stood in the hallway.

"Oh, Bones come here." He engulfed her in a "guy hug" that lasted longer than any regular socially acceptable hug. She rests her head on his shoulder as he held her tighter than she thought any human possibly could. "I…just, don't ever leave me Booth, okay?" she whispered.

He pulled out of her embrace and grabbed her hand with both of his much like the way they had parted at the airport a couple of years ago. "Bones, I'm not going anywhere. Do you understand? I understand I shifted the center, you were right Bones surface damage was done and some long lasting. Though, I won't ever allow that to happen again. Bones, I love you I'm in love with you and I love Hayley. I can't let go of you, not now and not ever. It would hurt me too much Bones, hell it hurt before."

Brennan smile shyly at him and squeezed his hand. She tried to say I love you but as she looked at their hands her thumb rubbing the back of his hand all that came out was "I…" she looked up to him and mouthed the rest.

He nodded his head yes as if coaching the words out of her and squeezed her hand as they walk into the apartment together. She shut the door behind them with her free hand and looked at a sleeping Parker and a tired Hayley on the couch and smiled.

As Booth release her hand to get a blanket for Parker and tell Hayley it was time for bed Brennan's mind wandered and wondered back to the incident in the Royal Diners restroom today. She found herself quiet while observing as she let her mind race taunting her with questions and what ifs.

She tried to drown them out and slow her mind though she feared it was going to crash if she didn't say something to someone soon. She just needed to let someone know how she felt about the incident, the anxious waiting and everything that came with it. To let it be and let it out.

So, is she preggers or not? Give me your input and thanks hope you enjoyed! Oh and Hayley being compared to a "walking wish fulfillment machine" came from one awesome reviewer you know who you are and by the way that just cracked me up.


	30. Answer Man

Ch30

Brennan had her arm draped over his chest holding him close her. Her head had slid off its own pillow and now rest on his shoulder. Like every night she seemed to gravitate to him both of them becoming entwined in one another by morning.

Though, this morning Booth sat up quickly a loud noise could be heard in the kitchen area. Brennan looked up at him groggily first then seeing his worried face she was alert in seconds. "The kids." She whispered to her partner both of them were out of bed Booth had his weapon.

He motioned for Bones to stay in the room which of course she didn't but followed him keeping her distance as they walked toward the suspect in the house.

Please God don't let this Christmas morning be another unplanned one he thought as he turned the corner weapon drawn at the person who was making noises in the kitchen out of his view.

Booth spoke his voice booming in the house "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, you in the kitchen walk slowly back where I can see you I have a weapon drawn."

"Dad is that how you talk to everyone you arrest because I didn't think it was that scary. Bones seriously does he really sound like that?" The voice in the kitchen replied and Booth rolled his eyes as Hayley and Parker laughed. Booth lowered his weapon and put the safety on and looked to Brennan standing beside them.

Hayley's and Parker's voice could be heard mimicking Booth. Suddenly, both kids came into view hands full of batter and chocolate chips in the air. "Please don't shoot me mister I still have presents to open." Hayley playfully said as Parker carried on.

"Yeah, mister if you shoot us now I'll never get to open any of my Christmas presents from my dad and my friend Hayley and I will never get to eat the breakfast we made for our family." Parker looked to Hayley and she nodded a huge smile on her face both kids raced towards Booth and Brennan wiping their messy hands all over them.

Brennan was being attacked by not only Hayley but Parker as well her tank top, hair and face covered in batter and chocolate chips she laughed and grabbed Hayley who pulled away. Hayley and Parker smeared the batter all over Booth's face and in his hair as they laugh quickly running off screaming. "Merry Christmas!"

Booth and Brennan lay on the ground laughing as the laughter silenced Brennan turned on her side looking in Booth's eyes. He picked a chocolate chip out of her hair and held it up to her as they both smile slap happy grins. "Bones, you have batter all over your face."

"You have some on your li…"

As he kiss her she hmm into his mouth. "You know Booth the batter actually taste quite good." She smiled at him.

"Does it Miss Temperance?"

"Yes, it does."

Booth kissed her nose then licked some off of the corner of her mouth. "I agree with you, baby it's very delicious." He knew he was stepping over some boundary with the use of the pet name and waited for her to tell him she wasn't an infant. Though, she just smiled stupidly at him, one of her crooked smiles he loved so much.

"Booth?"

He was still trying to get all of the batter off of her, but her mind was elsewhere and he noticed immediately and followed as she sat up.

"What is it Bones?"

She didn't want him to leave and knowing he was going to have to eventually leave made her chest hurt even a bit now.

"I love you."

He smiled at her and kissed her properly pushing her messy hair back.

"I love you too Bones, let's go get cleaned up what do you say?" He was standing up offering her a hand and she took it her mind still reeling of so many unsaid words, thoughts, what ifs, could be, sadness, and revelations.

Brennan stepped out of the shower Booth following she handed him a towel and he quickly spun it around and whipped Brennan's bottom with it. She quickly turned to him her mouth open after letting out a small yelp. She shut her mouth grabbed her own towel spun it and did the same to him giggles and laughter ensue as the two carry on in the bathroom.

"Boooth!" he had smacked her pretty hard and left a red mark on her side. She tried to act as if she were hurt and stopped playing along with him grabbing at her side.

"I'm sorry Bones, come here let me see." He walked over to her to make sure she was okay, only to have her come to life when he was close enough and hit him good with the towel.

She smirk a glint in her eyes. "Pay backs are a bitch Booth." He quickly ran up to her yanking the towel from her grasp and wrapping it along with his arms around her as he kissed her at first slowly then she deepened it. As they parted she smiled her voice low as she spoke to him.

"If that's what I get for my pay back I will take it any day of the week." he smiled at her a smile they both understood.

"Booth, the kids are waiting and they did make breakfast for us. Come on we should get dressed."

Clean, content, and dressed Booth and Brennan walked out to the kitchen area where they found only a mess. Hayley and Parker had set the table and were ready to eat the pancakes they made. Booth looked to Brennan amused and a bit surprised at what the kids had done.

"Dad, Bones come on! Sit down guys we do want to open our gifts today."

"Yeah Auntie, Booth hurry up don't they look good?" it was a rhetorical question, though Brennan answered.

"I haven't tried them yet, but I do enjoy chocolate and they do look and smell delicious." Hayley smiled and looked to Parker a look that said 'yep we did good'.

As the four sat down together and Brennan bit into her pancakes she smiled "These are delicious, you two did a great job. Thank you."

Two voices responded at the same time "Your welcome." Brennan smile again.

"You guys did do an excellent job, maybe you should cook us breakfast every morning." Booth said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, not happening Dad." Parker quickly quipped.

"Yeah, Booth besides aren't your pancakes supposed to be the best in the whooole world." Hayley said a bit sarcastic a smile playing on her lips. She took a bite of her pancakes, this one in particular dripped loads of syrup. Brennan and Parker laugh at Hayley's sarcastic comment as Booth feigned hurt by her words.

After everyone was finished it was off to presents and the kids wasted no time in sliding into their respective spots next to the tree. Hayley sat Indian style as Parker had his legs folded up under him. Brennan sat down on the couch coffee in hand as Booth sat down next to her.

"Can we open them now?" Parker asked speaking of the presents.

"Go ahead guys." Said Booth

"Your presents have your names on the package. You can start with whichever one you would like." Said Brennan to Parker and Hayley but both kids had already found and started to tear into a present.

Hayley picked up a box from "Santa" in Booth's hand writing. She noticed all of the presents from "Santa" were in his hand writing and not her Auntie's. She smiled shaking her head a little as she opened the box. She pulled out a pamphlet and that was it she held the pamphlet up reading it and her eyes lit up as she looked to her Auntie.

"Really Auntie? Fair View Stables is still open? Oh my Gosh this is crazy!" The pamphlet said she and another friend were able to spend a weekend at the same Stable that she and her sissy had. Brennan had hoped that the gift wouldn't make Hayley upset like Booth's had. She smiled as Hayley quickly stood up and ran over to hug Brennan.

"Thank you so much Auntie! I miss those horses. I mean I know I only met them once, but it was sooo much fun."

"I thought you might like to bring Angela." Said Brennan

Before Hayley could respond Parker spoke. "Oh My Gosh! A Wii! I have been wanting this forever!" He then proceeded to get up and run up to his Dad hugging him. "Thank you soo much. You won't be sorry you got it for me. Man, we are going to have so much fun!" Booth smiled at Parker's words.

"You're welcome Parks."

The kids opened up the rest of the presents there was now a mountain of wrapping paper in the living room. "This is the best Christmas ever!" said Parker

"Today is an awesome day." Hayley agreed, though the best Christmas ever would have been one where her family was still alive.

"Oh, Booth and Auntie I still have to give you, your presents." She quickly got up running into her room a moment later returning with two boxes neatly wrapped. She handed one to Brennan and the other to Booth. Brennan read what it said to the best Auntie in the whole world I love you more than you will ever know. Booth's said to Booth thanks for everything, love kiddo.

"Okay, open them." Said Hayley

"Yeah, don't keep us waiting forever." Parker mirrored

"Should we open them one at a time or together?" asked Brennan

Hayley smirked "Together." Brennan looked at Booth and he shrugged his shoulders tearing into the gifts. Booth's box was one from the Jeffersonian gift store. Booth opened his to find a pair of grey sweats and a T-shirt that Angela had helped Hayley pick out that said "I love Anthropology." The gifts were meant to be funny as Brennan opened hers. A black shirt that Sweets picked up which said "I have a Passion for the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

Parker and Hayley broke out into laughter upon seeing his Dad and her Auntie's expression's. Brennan looked a little confused.

"I think you mixed up our presents Hayley. I am the one who loves Anthropology and Booth is the one who has a passion for the F.B.I." said Brennan as Booth thought to himself great am I really going to have to explain this one.

"Well in terms of your professions at work yes, but Auntie…let's face it you have a thing for a man in uniform." Said Hayley

"Booth doesn't wear a uniform." Said Brennan

"Okay, then you have a certain passion for a certain person in the F.B.I." said Hayley boldly as she rocked back and forth on her legs and hands that were under her.

It was quiet a moment as Brennan gathered her thoughts as how to respond to Hayley. Hayley was done waiting.

"…and Booth you do love anthropology, actually no you don't but Angela and I couldn't find a shirt that said anthropologists." Booth rolled his eyes.

"I hope you know I'm not wearing this kiddo." Said Booth to Hayley

"Why Booth, Hayley got it for you, it would be nice if you did."

Hayley smiled and Brennan chose not to respond to her nieces question, obviously it was evident they liked each other. She thought a second and corrected her thoughts _loved_ each other. Brennan stared at him.

"What?" said Booth as Parker started to laugh.

"They want you to wear it! Oh and you soo are Dad!" he burst out into another fit of giggles while Hayley just looked at him oddly and then looked to her Auntie.

"Come on Booth, let's wear them for the day." Said Brennan as she got up taking a few steps toward her room then slowing to a stop seeing as Booth hadn't got off the couch yet. "Booth are you going to change?"

"I don't know…" Suddenly in a swift movement Booth had got up swat Brennan's backside with his Anthropology shirt and hauled butt toward her room leaving her behind.

Parker looked to Hayley. "Those gifts were too funny Hay. How did you get the F.B.I shirt and sweats for Bones?" asked Parker as the adults were changing.

"Sweets picked them up for me. I told him what I wanted. Well Angela helped me out a lot too. I think she is going to be a really good mom." Hayley

"Sweets is their psychologist right?" asked Parker

"Yeah, he is nice although Auntie and Booth hate psychology and constantly remind him of that fact." Said Hayley as Booth and Brennan walked back in the room wearing their new attire. Both sat back in their respective places on the couch watching the kids on the floor.

"You look great Dad." Parker held back his laughter

Though, Booth did look over Bones in her new attire and not to his surprise she made it work better than just good on her. How did she make a black F.B.I shirt and sweats look sexy? He tried to shake the thought and Parker's voice brought him back to the present.

"Dad, I have to give you my present now." Said Parker

"Alright buddy, lay it on me." Parker ran into the extra guest bedroom where he had put it. Which reminded him, he had to stop falling asleep on the couch. When Bones had this whole other bedroom available for him, the couch took second place to a nice comfy bed. He quickly grabbed the present and ran back into the other room.

"Here you go Dad." He handed him an envelope and Booth looked at Parker then the envelope curiously. Upon opening it were two tickets to his Dad's favorite hockey team's play off's.

Booth looked stunned. "Parker thanks so much bub but how did you even manage to get these?"

"I won them on the radio!"

Booth got off the couch and grabbed Parker in a bear hug as Brennan and Hayley watched on then glanced to each other. When the boys were finished wrestling Brennan made an announcement.

"I still have a present for Booth and Parker." She smiled as all eyes were on her.

Parker smile and look to his Dad. "We each have presents for you too Bones." Said Parker

"You two go first." Said Brennan

"Bones, you said you wanted too." Said Booth "It's okay, we can open your gifts first if you want."

"I don't want you too." Said Brennan as Hayley and Parker were quiet now as they observed the tone in Hayley's Auntie's tone.

"Okay then…" Booth reached under the tree and pulled out two presents. "This one is from me Bones-"

"-and that one is from me." Said Parker speaking of the box being handed to Brennan.

Brennan thanked the boys and started to open Parker's gift first. Once unwrapped, she found a fake silver bracelet with dolphins on it. Brennan smiled at the different poses the dolphins were in most were jumping some made to look as if they were swimming.

"Thank you Parker I love it." Brennan smiled as she opened her arms to Parker. She smiled again, this time over Parker's shoulder at Booth as she engulfed his son in a hug.

"You're welcome Bones, we read _Island of the Blue Dolphins_ in school and the book reminded me that you liked dolphins. My dad told me last year when I was wondering what to get you for Christmas that you liked them.

"Well it's a lovely gift Parker. Thank You." Brennan admired the bracelet now on her wrist which Parker had helped her to put on. Then she began to open Booth's present, a smile spread on her lips as she looked to him.

"You said black and white photographs were your favorite Bones." Said Booth

"It's a photograph?" asked Hayley "Of what? Can I see? Oh, and you did say black and white photographs are your favorite Auntie." Said Hayley

Brennan turned the framed photograph around for all to see. Hayley had expected it to just be of her Auntie and Booth but she was wrong. It was a picture of Angela very animated wearing a huge expression talking to Booth, Brennan, Cam, Sweets, Hodgins, and Daisy on the platform. Booth was giving Angela a 'oh here we go' look as was the rest of the group, except Daisy it seemed.

"I took that picture!" said Hayley excited.

"Yep, you did kiddo." Booth looked to Brennan returning the smile.

"That was when Angela said everyone at the lab was insane except for herself and that the child she was carrying was most likely going to end up insane so she was quitting. Then Auntie said that the kid would probably be crazier if it was half her genes and half Hodgins. For, Angela was a wild child herself and she shouldn't expect anything less from her little one. Then everyone started to argue and totally forgot about work, it was great." Hayley said smiling at the memory.

"Everyone is smiling in the picture. It's a good picture, a bit funny, well the expressions are anyway." Said Parker

"Thank you Booth I love my present."

Booth loved when she smiled that shy little girl smile at him.

"You're welcome Bones, Merry Christmas."

She smiled and he inched closer to her, she was still on the couch as he sat on the floor with the kids. He touched his lips to hers. They tasted so good and she smiled as the kids try to stifle their laughter in the background.

"Okay, Bones now it's your turn." Said Parker eager for his present

"Thanks Bones!" said Parker after opening his air guitar that went with one of his video games.

"You're welcome Parks."

"Now, Dad's turn!" said Parker meaning it was his Dad's turn to receive Bone's gift.

Booth noted Bones looked a bit nervous as she handed him the small box. He looked at it in question then to her and back then opened it finding a key.

She spoke quickly. "I figured it was time you had more than just a key for emergencies, you are over here all the time…you know." She said but she couldn't read Booth's expressionless face he only crawled toward her again. Once inches from her lips he smiled.

"I wouldn't want to spend my time anywhere else." Booth smiled at her once more then sat back down with the kids. She returned the smile and as she did Booth could see the nervousness leave her, satisfaction and contentment replaced the old look.

Soon morning had turned into afternoon Brennan's cell rang and she grabbed it.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Sweetie, your niece even checks your caller I.D and answers the phone 'Hey Angela' you really don't have to be so professional all the time." Said Angela

"Why does it matter how I answer the phone?" said Brennan

"Never mind, it doesn't. So, how are you and studly doing? Did Hayley give you her gifts yet?"

"Yes, I am wearing my F.B.I shirt although I believe you both got the gifts mixed up shouldn't Booth have the F.B.I shirt and I the Anthropology shirt?"

"Bren, it's a play on your chosen professions. Booth likes you so he likes Anthropology, you like him so you have a passion for the F.B.I." silence hung on the line a moment.

"No, you are speaking of our professions not us. We like each other we don't like each other's chosen field."

"Oh Geez…" muttered Angela "…Just wear them for Hayley's sake."

"We are, actually we are wearing them right now."

Brennan was talking to Angela as she sat on the couch Indian style watching Booth, Parker and Hayley play with the Wii. Which, he had hooked up after they had thrown away all of the wrapping paper.

"So, it's the four of you I take it? Doesn't Booth usually have Parker the day after Christmas?"

"Yes, although Parker opened presents at my house this year." Angela smiled to herself thinking that it wouldn't be the last time Parker did that.

"Sounds fun."

"It was Ange."

"What did you get Booth?"

A heartbeat of silence as a 'Yes I won! Next level!' could be heard in the background by Angela. It sounded like Parker.

"I gave him a key to my apartment but not for emergencies, for whenever he wants."

"Bren, is that your way of letting Booth you don't mind if he stayed?"

More silence. "It's just a key and I never mind if Booth stays."

"I meant for good."

Another pause on the line some dead air and a soft voice spoke into the receiver Angela strained to hear it. "Do you think he would want to stay here?"

"Oh My God, you're actually contemplating it."

"Why, do you consider that a bad thing?"

"No, I just never thought you would even allow that thought to enter your mind. You and Booth living together, I just…actually I should have seen it already."

Brennan shifted curling her legs up under her more and cocking her head to the side as she spoke. "Booth has been staying most nights at my house Angela. We are a couple remember."

"Actually, it's kind of hard to remember sweetie, when all you two have ever done is denied what you both truly feel."

Brennan whispered into the receiver. "I know and I won't ever do that again. Booth is…" she looked at him playing with a shrieking Hayley and Parker and smiled. "He is…"

"Your exception, but it's still really cute he left you at a loss for words." She smiled as she stared at Booth and the kids then Angela's words brought her back to the present. "Brennan, are you guys still coming over this evening to exchange gifts and for dinner?"

"Yes, of course Angela I'll see you at five."

Angela smile. "See you at five Bren, now go kiss that F.B.I guy who fell in love with the Anthropologist's leading lady."

Four thirty came quickly as did the time to leave to go to Angela's. "Stop Parker you aren't supposed to play it before we go!" yelled Hayley as they waited for Booth and Brennan.

"Hayley, it's my toy, my Dad and your Auntie won't even notice. They are taking forever anyway." countered Parker

"Fine, have it your way. Besides they had to change like they were really going to wear what they had on to Angela and Jack's."

At that moment Booth and Brennan walked out only to see Parker playing the Wii and Hayley watching him. Her arms were crossed making her look eerily similar to Angela as she tapped her foot.

"Parker I told you no one was to get on before we left. Please unhook it and let's go." Said Booth

As the four walked out of the door and down the hall Parker leaned over to Hayley and whispered in her ear "See, I didn't even get in trouble." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. The next door they walked through was Angela and Hodgins' front one.

"Angela!" Hayley smiled and waltzed in the front door having been to the house once before she remembered her way around.

"Hey, Hayley and Parker come here I haven't seen you in a little while." Angela engulfed Parker in a hug as he made a face evident he would have rather left out the hugs. I mean he was almost eleven.

"Booth, Dr. B it's good to see you." Hodgins smiled and Angela stood greeting Bren and Booth as well.

"Bren, come here sweetie." Angela embraced her friends in a hug as the kids made their way into the living room.

Soon everyone had eaten and presents were on the kids mind. Well, Angela and Hodgins too although they were just larger versions of Parker and Hayley. Hayley grabbed Angela's present and handed it to her while Parker grabbed Hodgins' and gave it to him.

"Open it Angela!"

Angela opened her present to find a cute light blue one zee that said in dark blue letters "Some say I'm Mommies little prince little does Daddy know I'm The King around here" Angela laughed and Hodgins mocked a pout then opened his gift that was a light blue shirt that said "One day I aspire to be King, oh one day. (Too bad my house is run like an ant hill)." Hey, it had bugs and was cleverly funny thought Brennan, though Hayley had picked both items out.

Booth received a gift card to a restaurant called Delightful Delicacy's and he eyed Angela, Parker had yelled thanks as he showed everyone his new video game, Hayley tore into some new clothes from American Eagle and an I Tunes gift card, and Brennan unwrapped a set of candles and glass wear which were very pretty.

The kids including Booth and Hodgins of course were playing Parker's new video game on Hodgins huge television. They were yelling and carrying on as Angela and Brennan picked up the kitchen.

"So, Bren everything seems to be going perfect for you. I'm so happy for you sweetie." Angela smiled at her best friend.

Though, Brennan who had been facing away from her turned around slowly and sighed shaking her head back and forth no.

"No, Ange everything is not always what it appears. God, Ange…" Brennan walked dish towel in hand away from the sink and to the opposite counter where she looked down resting both hands on the counter top. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I mean, I would like to be a mother but right now is just not the time and I have Hayley. I…I…don't know." She sighed looking up and meeting her friend's eyes.

"Are you saying you're pregnant Bren?" asked Angela and Brennan went on to explain the test she took in the diner had shown a positive result. "Have you taken any other tests since then?"

"No, actually I haven't but when tests are wrong they are usually incorrect showing a person is not pregnant when they actually are. The test I took showed I am pregnant." Said Brennan a bit distraught, she was one tangled mix of emotion.

"Come on sweetie, drink up you are peeing on at least two other sticks before you leave this house." Said Angela as she handed Brennan a glass of water.

"Actually, I already have to pee." Stated Brennan

"Perfect, upstairs let's go."

Angela rummaged underneath her bathroom sink for two different brands of pregnancy tests. Then, they waited together for the first result to show. Finally, Brennan walked out of the bathroom and held up the stick to Angela to see-negative.

Brennan wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it, first she thought she was pregnant and now no? She had to admit even though it wasn't the best of times for a child she had been a little excited at the idea of carrying one and the 'let down' look showed on her face.

"One more and then we will know. Come on let's go down stairs before they miss us, just pocket that one and use it down stairs later." Said Angela as the two made their way down stairs.

"Ha! I beat you Jack!" Hayley stuck her tongue out at Hodgins and the two women smiled giving amused looks to each other.

"Bones! Did you see that I am beating Dad!" Parker yelled at Brennan who was sitting behind him on a couch with Angela.

"I did Parker, you and Hayley are going to beat Hodgins and Booth any minute." Said Brennan as Angela smiled watching the kids. Brennan got up and disappeared for a moment, Angela had a feeling she knew where she had gone.

Brennan stared at the test in her hand as she waited for the sign to show finally the digital test showed-negative. Brennan sat down on the toilet a moment, in her whole life she had never had an abortion and never had truly thought she was pregnant…especially not with Booth's child. A man she loved more than she loved herself.

She tossed the third test in the trash and in the pit of her stomach she felt a bit let down. She inhaled and walked back out to the living room sitting down next to Angela. Her best friend looked at her and Brennan nod 'no' and smiled a forced smile that Angela would have recognized anywhere. Though, she hadn't realized Bren had wanted subconsciously to actually be pregnant.

"Oh, Bren I'm sorry I didn't know." Said Angela

"What didn't you know?" Brennan

"Sweetie, you wanted the test to read positive, you wanted to be pregnant." Angela

Brennan looked away inhaling. "No, I didn't Angela it would have been horrid timing anyway. Beside's Booth didn't know and it's not like I really was pregnant so what does it matter?"

"Because it's evident you actually did want that test to have two lines and the other to have a plus sign." Said Angela quietly

"No, you are incorrect I'm fine and two different brand names of tests said I was not pregnant. Statistics show it is extremely and utterly unlikely that I am, I only took a faulty test and for some reason I'm late." Stated Brennan

Angela just nodded as she watch her friend watch the kids along with the larger kids play Parker's new video game. Brennan felt odd she hadn't wanted to be pregnant but now that she had more evidence that said she was in fact not, she felt a little sad. She began to wonder what a combination of she and Booth would look like, well the kid would look cute, most likely tall. Then she thought of Hayley's random curious child like intrigue and questioning.

Their kid would most likely be very curious, though there wasn't a child and no small human was growing inside of her. She sighed and watched Hayley while she glanced quickly at Angela's stomach and for the first time she saw more than just a pregnant Angela. Angela was going to be somebody's mommy and Hodgins a daddy.

At that particular moment she would have given the world for the same. At that particular moment her best friend's words echoed in her mind _'Sweetie, you wanted to be pregnant...'_ and at that particular moment she had lied to her best friend. _'No, you are incorrect I'm fine...'_ For at that particular moment she _had_ wanted to be pregnant. Though, that moment had come and gone, now she was waiting for the next chapter.

* * *

Thoughts?


	31. The Earth Stopped Cold At Dawn

Ch31

The week had flown by and Brennan and Hayley were back in the lab by Tuesday, Booth had to stop by the Hoover before dropping by the Jeffersonian. Hayley was standing next to Cam talking to Hodgins who had just finished relaying the data he found to the pathologist.

Suddenly, Hayley spotted Booth and ran down the stairs off of the platform to meet him. Cam just looked on as Brennan's once mute niece engulfed Booth in a hug, her demeanor changed to a skipping happy girl as she lead him up the stairs toward Hodgins and she.

"Where is-" Booth

"Auntie is in bone storage with Daisy, they should be back in a bit." Hayley answered his unasked question. It was obvious he wanted to know where she was for they came as a package deal. You didn't get just one or the other.

"Hey Seeley, I see your kiddo found you." Cam

He paused a moment glancing at Hayley's face, he would claim her any moment of any day. Though, was she ready to be claimed? Hayley although not genetically related to Bones was like her in many ways. Bones hid her emotions, bottled them up and put on a tough exterior.

Yet, Hayley's exterior was one of frivolous happiness to the extent one may have thought she was always "fine". Though, Booth had seen her break, seen her cling to Bones as tears fell on a certain silent Christmas day.

Bones' facade was one where she could take on the world without blinking, she never falters. Though, she had melted in his arms before, letting him see her true emotions. Her façade had fallen to the floor like shattered glass as he held her through a certain silent night when she received some unexpected news.

Neither allowed anyone in unless they were ready, both girls remained true to the saying everything eventually. He glanced from Cam to Hayley then back to Cam again before speaking.

"I think she found me." Said Booth

While both girls appeared to be "fine" on the outside he had learned it was the little things that set them off. That made the scared little girl in Brennan who cried, frozen and hidden in time, to be pulled out from the inside for the world to see. When uncovered the scared little girl that many had never seen before in Dr. Temperance Brennan was available for the world to see.

That scared her, her childhood fears coming back in full blown tears before everyone. Booth knew not to push, for it would help nothing. So, he waited taking his own advice of everything eventually. For when Bones was ready she would come to him. Lately that was their relationship, he knew something was going on in that mind of hers but couldn't pin point it. So, he waited.

It was the little things that triggered the metaphorical scars Hayley wore on her heart to open again and start to bleed as red tears cascade down her porcelain face. He had learned that sometimes what something appears to be could easily be an allusion, a covered emotion for what was truly underneath.

"I do believe you are right." Said Cam as she smiled at Hayley and Angela appeared on the platform.

"Hey, Hayley do you want to come work the Angelator?" asked Angela

"That's a silly question Angela, oh and I have so much to tell you about what I got for Christmas…."

"Of course you do, I want to hear all about it." Angela

"I thought so, oh and guess what?" Hayley

Their voices trailed off as another perky voice was heard walking onto the platform as Daisy and Brennan wheeled a skeleton in on a slab.

"Agent Booth? Do we have a case? Dr. Brennan and I didn't think there was much too do today which is why we were in limbo." Brennan gave her a look. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Brennan I meant to say bone storage it won't happen again. I swear it." She held up crossed fingers to Brennan.

Booth never answered but Brennan spoke. "Ms. Wick, please uncross your fingers and don't let me have to remind you to stay on task again. Now help me push this slab to its designated destination."

"Oh, sorry, yes of course Dr. Brennan." Said Daisy

Cam glanced to Booth and their eyes both went to Brennan as she stood blowing a piece of hair out of her face. She looked a bit flustered and after speaking a bit more with Daisy she headed to her office. Booth was in tow of Brennan while Cam oversaw Daisy.

"Bones!" She hadn't acknowledged him, which wasn't odd but it was when she had been acting more aloof in their personal lives as well.

She left her office door open and he waltzed in closing it behind him. She was frantically looking for a case file and it was a slow day, they didn't even have a case. The remains on the table had been dead for over sixty five years, they weren't going anywhere. Although, it made him wonder why or if the case had been reopened? Probably not.

He walked up to her desk placing his hand on top of hers. "Bones, stop."

"Stop what?" Brennan

"Just…Temperance, look at me." he pleaded knowing something was eating her up inside.

She looked up to him but her eyes caught what she was searching for earlier and she pulled out the case file.

"I'm sorry Booth, but I have to go through this case file before Hayley's back to school orientation and meeting with the principal today." She looked up at him. "Booth, you do too. Parker and Hayley are going to the same school and orientation is today at six." Brennan stated as she laid the file out before them.

"So, you want my help with this case Bones?"

"That is why the Jeffersonian hired you Booth." She smirked at him.

"Alright, alright who do we have so far?"

"Thomas Robins, obviously a male. He was in his mid sixties when he died. Cause of death-"

"Unknown." Booth

She looked up at him smiling and continued to read mundane facts about the victim in the other room. Booth was just happy she was smiling at him every now and then. For some reason since the dinner at Angela's last weekend she seemed a bit more down although he didn't know why.

Angela, Hayley and Cam were giving a face to Thomas Robins.

"Hayley, you are becoming quite efficient at using the Angelator." Said Cam

"Well, Angela does let me use it a lot so I'm familiar with it."

"Sooo, Hayley how are your Auntie and Agent Booth doing? Did you guys have a nice Christmas?" Cam asked in a curious tone, Hayley was older than that. Plus, she had spent the last couple of weeks with Angela she understood what Cam was really getting at.

"They are a couple Cam, they do things like any normal couple." Cam glanced to Angela but didn't catch the artists eye "Oh, yes we had a great Christmas. Parker and I opened presents together the day after Christmas, because well Christmas day was a bit of a train wreck for me." Said Hayley

"A train wreck, how so?" inquired Cam

"I got a present that reminded me of my late parents, it kind of put Christmas on the back burner. There! I think that might be Thomas Robins." Hayley said looking up to Angela for conformation.

Cam was a bit shocked at the information Hayley had bluntly disclosed about Booth and Brennan. Though, more shocked at how she had chose to respond to her question. She quickly focused back to work happy that Brennan and Booth had finally opened their eyes. All in all the information was anything but new and Hayley was in fact correct they were a couple, just out of the 'denial' closet now.

"I do believe you are correct Hayley, let me go and get your Auntie and she can see what she thinks of the reconstruction." Cam

Hayley smiled at Cam and said "Thank You" as Cam walked down the corridor toward Brennan's office. She peered in the glass window before knocking on the door and saw she and Booth were talking over the case file. Brennan looked as if she had other things on her mind besides Booth and the case.

"Booth, I…I'm a bit nervous of Hayley's meeting with the school this evening, although probably not as nervous as Hayley is."

Booth leaned in closer to her and put a hand on hers. "You will both be fine, Bones."

Their eyes locked and lingered as browns mixed with blues. His hand lingered on hers just a little longer than a friends touch and then they both smile, a smile only the two understood. Once the moment was over Cam knocked.

"Come in." Brennan

"Dr. Brennan, Angela wants you to check over Thomas Robins facial reconstruction." Said Cam

"Okay, I will be right there." Brennan

Cam left the two and walked back to the platform to see how Daisy was getting along.

"Booth, I assume Rebecca goes to Parker's orientations as well."

"Yes, she usually does. I have missed a couple because of work but I always try to make it. I'm going to this one as is Becca if that's what you are getting at Bones." Booth

"Yes, I wonder if Hayley and Parker can get into the same class? It would be an easier adjustment on her if she knows someone in the class."

"We can explain Hayley's situation it's only fifth grade Bones. I'm sure they can make an exception for her." Brennan smile one of her shy smiles as she stood to walk out of her office pausing in her doorway she turned to address him.

"Booth I wish when I was in school I had someone to make exceptions for me. Someone that cared enough to take care of the little things I worried so much about, someone to reassure me it was all going to be okay, even if they didn't know it was." Said Brennan

Brennan's eyes were a bit glossy as she stood in her office doorway looking at him seated at her desk. This is what he meant by waiting and letting her come to him. "I'm glad I can give that to Hayley and that I have finally found my exception. Thank You Booth." She smiled swiped at her eye and walked out of the door to Angela and Hayley.

"I did it all by myself this time Auntie. How did I do?"

Brennan had just seen Thomas Robins' skull." Ms. Wick had been hard at work and barely noticed the anthropologist presence when she had stopped by to examine it. "You did very well Hayley it's too bad you have to go to school we could use you for Angela's maternity leave."

Brennan smiled at Hayley and a forced smile was given in return. Hayley didn't want to think of school and all that came with it right now. So, she handed the Angelator back to Angela and queitly retreated for a moment to Brennan's office. Angela and Brennan discussed different cause of death and Cam soon joined in the conversation. The trio carried the discussion onto the platform where Daisy soon joined in and Hayley was forgotten for the moment as the Jeffersonian suddenly became busy.

She opened the door happy to find Booth, though not surprised he was in her Auntie's office. She sat down quietly on her Auntie's couch. "Booth, does Auntie seem a bit unhappy since we came back from Angela's dinner?"

The conversation intrigued Booth for he had been thinking the same thing. "Yeah, kiddo but you have to give me a bit to figure out what is going on in that genius head of hers. Your Auntie is not a person you can just ask what is wrong and she will tell you." Booth

"Then how do you ever find out what is wrong with her? What she is actually thinking." Hayley

He left the case file on top of the desk and walked over and sat next to Hayley on the couch putting his arm around her. He leaned his head down and whispered "Everything eventually Hayley, you just have to wait for it." She looked up at him smiled then leaned her head into Booth's shoulder.

"Booth, are you going to move in with us?" it was a whisper of a question, but he wasn't ready for that question. Though, coming from Hayley he should have known better, to expect the unexpected.

"Whoa, kiddo." Booth

"What? She did give you a key, and it's not just for emergencies. I told Angela that is what she gave you and Angela thinks it's a symbol for something more. Though, I don't know what more there is. I mean it's you, me, and Auntie at home most nights. Honestly you never really leave, so why not just stay?" Hayley

Booth thought about it what had Brennan said to him outside in her hall that one night _"Booth, just…I don't ever want to lose you."_ She had worried him when she said that but only a bit. They made their way inside her apartment finding Parker already passed out on the couch and Hayley on her way out next to him. It would be nice to have the Wii stay at Bones all the time for all four of them to play. Parker was still debating on whose house to bring the new Christmas present too.

"I will think about it Hayley but that is an adult decision you shouldn't be thinking of things like that." Said Booth

"I shouldn't think of a lot of things that I have had to think of Booth. Everyone is dealt a different hand in life Booth, you just do the best you can with what cards you have. So be careful and play'em right." Hayley said and Booth chuckled

"Who told you that?" Booth

"Russ." She hopped off the couch and walked toward the case file. "Auntie is going to want this done." He smiled again.

"Alright, alright Hayley Bones Hollister." Booth said and Hayley laughed a real serene laughter that echoed throughout Brennan's office. "Oh, and I changed your name back too kiddo, you're Hayley Hollister again. I just had to stop by the Hoover this morning." She smiled again and Booth got to work on the case file.

Soon the clock on Brennan's wall read four forty five and Brennan came rushing through her office door. Hayley who was sitting on top of her Auntie's desk looking over the case file with Booth looked up at her, along with Booth.

They both stare as Brennan scurried around her office packing her lap top up as she stopped briefly to see Booth had finished the report on Thomas Robins case file.

"Thanks for finishing the Robins file without me Booth." Said Brennan

"Glad to see you have so much faith I can do it on my own Bones."

Hayley started packing up her lap top that was on her Auntie's couch and other things that she brought to the office today.

"Booth I know you are quite capable to finish the case file without my assistance. I was just thanking you for doing so, even if it would have been much easier with my assistance."

Hayley smiled at Booth and her Auntie's bickering as she continued to pack her things.

"Bones, why are you in such a rush? Orientation doesn't start until six and it's ten till five."

"I know for you it's acceptable to be late sometimes Booth but Hayley will not be late for her first meeting at school." Said Brennan

"Well, gee thanks Bones. By the way it is not acceptable for me to be late."

"Then you should hurry and pack what you need to get out of here Booth. Hayley has already packed her items up."

"That's great." Booth smiled at Hayley quickly then his attention was back on Brennan. "Did you finish with Thomas Robins remains?"

"Yes, Ms. Wick is going over the last details with Cam. Then the two should take the remains back to bone storage."

"So, since Booth has finished the case report and Angela and I gave Thomas Robins a face. That means you are done with work today, right? Now we can head out the door?" Hayley piped up hoping the answer was yes.

"Sure, Hay…just one sec." Her Auntie walked back behind her desk and grabbed a few of her latest novels.

"Why are you bringing some of your books Bones?"

As Brennan flicked her office light off and locked the door behind her she turned to answer him. "Some of my best customers and greatest fans are teachers Booth. They may like a signed copy."

"Are you trying to get Hayley and Parker to be teachers pets? If you are that is not happening to Parker no way and no how."

Cam smiled as she heard the bickering pass her and watched as the trio headed down the steps and out of the Jeffersonian's sliding glass doors. As the doors shut Ms. Wick dared to speak. "You know, if I didn't know them personally I would think they were a family. They sure enough act like one anyway." Said Daisy

Angela suddenly appeared with Hodgins in tow. "That's because they are almost there Daisy." Angela smile at the sliding glass doors watching the trio make their exit. Then, as suddenly as Angela and Hodgins appeared they said their goodbye's and headed out of the door hand in hand.

They met Parker and Rebecca at Torrington Elementary which was indeed a big brick building. First stop was the principal's. "I use to hate this place." Said Brennan.

"You in trouble Bones? Weren't you like the perfect student." Said Booth

"My teacher constantly made mistakes in Physics and my English teacher had a very limited vocabulary. He enjoyed tutoring the girls on his lap. I didn't need tutoring and thought someone should know what he did. Though, no one ever believed me and I would just be sent to the principals." She glanced at Booth she knew Rebecca was talking with the two excited kids as they walked toward the principals.

"I'm sorry Bones."

"Why Booth, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Sorry that those idiots didn't believe you and you were the one getting in trouble for something they were in the wrong for Bones." Booth

"Thanks Booth." She smiled and let her fingers find his as she laced them together and he gave her hand a quick squeeze before they walked in the door. They shook hands with the principal Mr. Green and sat opposite to him. It was Booth, Brennan and Rebecca the kids waited outside as the four adults spoke.

"So, just so I have everyone straight Mr. Booth and Ms. Thompson are Parker's Mum and Dad. While, Dr. Brennan is Parker's step-mom and Hayley's Auntie."

Booth glance at the women who gave a glance to each other so fast that if you blinked you would have missed the once over. The principal was very close, but no cigar. "No, Mr. Green Booth and I are not married. Though, I am Hayley's Auntie." stated Brennan

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan so you are his girlfriend?" Mr. Green still wasn't sure of the trio in his office.

"Yes, that is correct." We were wondering if it would be possible for Hayley to start back to school in Parker's class because she already knows him and it would help for an easy adjustment back to school." said Brennan

"Mr. Green, Dr. Brennan's niece has been through a lot and she spends almost every weekend with my son. I have to agree it would be best for Hayley, she has been through so, so much." Said Rebecca

"When Hayley first came to me she was mute and went silent for about a week. She has come a long way and I wouldn't want her to regress. She does tend to become silent in uncomfortable situations." Said Brennan

Booth smile as his ex and Brennan went on about how much Hayley deserved to be in the same class as Parker. Neither gave the headmaster a chance to respond to the question. It was almost comical watching the two women and how protective even Rebecca had become of Hayley. It was a wonderful site and made him smile.

"Dr. Brennan, Ms. Thompson there will be no need to go on. Hayley will be allowed to proceed back to school in the same class as Parker."

Booth only smiled as the two women who had both come to love the little girl who had accidentally been thrust into all of their lives became quiet. Booth decided to speak up for the both of them. "Thank you Mr. Green, we appreciate it."

Hayley and Parker sat outside the principals swinging their legs as they waited on the adults to finish speaking.

"Do you think they are almost done?" Hayley ask Parker a bit nervous.

"I dunno Hay, they will be done when they come out." He said a bit agitated, they had been waiting a while. So, when Rebecca appeared followed by Booth and Brennan two smiling faces shot up toward the adults wearing smiles.

Parker was the first to speak "So, what's going on Dad?"

"Looks like you two will be getting even sicker of each other than you already are." Said Booth

Hayley didn't miss a beat as she answered. "Most likely, but you and Auntie still see each other at work and in your personal life by choice. You two haven't killed one another yet."

"Notice you said yet." Said Rebecca and the kids and three adults laugh as they proceeded on to meet Hayley's teacher.

"Hey Auntie, I hope she wants one of your books." Hayley smiled

"Oh kiddo, you can't be a teachers pet." Booth

"No, but Auntie can give her a signed copy of her book." she smirked back at him an Angela elfin grin.

As Parker and Rebecca left and Brennan and Booth drift off that night she roll over and whisper to the man looking back into her eyes. "Booth, you know the key, the key I gave you…it was… it was an invitation." She was nervous when she spoke the words aloud and her eyes dance back and forth in his.

He just smile at her "Yeah baby, I know and I accept if you are okay with me staying that is."

"Of course Booth otherwise I wouldn't have given you the key." She smile realizing what this meant and snuggle closer into him as he wrap his arm around her and kiss her forehead. She didn't know she could fall even more in love with him, that it was possible but it seemed it was. She didn't even mind the pet name.

"So, I guess I'm moving out of my place." She smiled at his words lost in him.

"You took the invitation Booth, I just take you. Though, it does seem like it, um I suppose Parker can have the other guest bedroom."

He kissed her forehead again letting his lips linger a second "I love you so much."

"I love you as well Booth, but we should really sleep now I'm tired and we both have to work tomorrow." He smiled and pulled her closer as they drifted off.

Two months had gone by and Booth had moved in Brennan's place and school had been going great for the kids. Parker had been riding the bus with Hayley to the Jeffersonian every Monday, Wednesday and every other Friday which made Booth happy and helped Rebecca out tremendously. The kids attended the Science club and had become pretty popular among the Jeffersonian staff.

Brennan was with Angela and Cam as they looked at a facial reconstruction that Angela was working on with the Angelator. "I think it's eerily close to what could be of been of Mr. Moore. What do think Dr. Brennan?" asked Cam. Though, Brennan didn't respond she had felt sick off and on all day. Cam and Hayley had been sick last week and she was sure she had caught what they both had.

"Bren?" Angela inquired but Brennan only ran toward the restroom noticing she wasn't going to make it she ducked into Angela's office and puked into her garbage can.

She looked up to Angela with a sour face "Sorry, Ange Hayley had the bug last week."

"So, did Cam I'm sorry sweetie I hope you feel better."

"I'm a bit dizzy I will be right there, Ange." It was then Angela looked at her a bit suspicious when her best friend walked over and sat down on her couch. She thought a moment about the bug that was going around last week.

"Sweetie, I saw Hayley last week. She didn't have the stomach flu she had a regular cold. As in the sniffles and a cough. It's been three months since you thought you-" said Angela

"Angela, you were with me when I took the tests both were negative."

"Yes they were, but what if they were wrong? What if you are?"

"Angela, the possibility for that to actually happen, the statistics are inconceivable. Plus, I have had my period since then."

"Though, you don't know for sure Bren If I were you I would make an appointment with my Doctor." Said Angela while raising her eye brow at her best friend

"I said I would be fine Ange, but thanks for the concern."

"Alright, but it's been three months you do know that's about when morning sickness starts to hit Bren."

"I'm not pregnant Angela." Though before the drive home where Brennan knew Hayley and Parker would bicker and she and Booth would banter. She stole a quick moment to herself in her office and called her doctor making an appointment for Thursday afternoon. Booth had a meeting with Cullen that afternoon so it would be perfect.

When Thursday rolled around she found she had already peed in a cup, had her blood drawn and was now in the stirrups with cold jelly on her flat stomach as a nurse informed her she was indeed three months pregnant. Oh God, she still had to finish out the day at work. In that moment as irrational as it sounded time seemed to stop. She was lost in a daze until the nurse said her name, for the second time.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Brennan would you like to know the sex?"

She answered quickly, thinking of Booth. "No…um no, no thank you." She said still in shock. How would she tell Booth or Hayley? As she drove back to work she found she had flipped to the next chapter and it was as unexpected as the first.

* * *

So...sorry for the long wait and I'm traveling again errr...and to Tennessee back and forth here and there. Can't I just wake up in London already! OH and on a non rainy day haha...What did you guys think honestly?


	32. Closet Full of Fear

Ch.32

When she returned from her doctor's appointment she walked straight to her office and shut the door exhaling. She needed to be alone. She didn't need Angela who didn't know of the appointment in the first place to question her about where she was this afternoon. She didn't need anyone's questions, hell she didn't even want to hear her own thoughts at the moment but that proved impossible.

So, she sunk down into her office chair and let her head fall back onto the back of the chair as she stare at the white square tiles that made up the ceiling. She didn't notice she was crying until those tiles she had begun to count to ease her racing mind, became blurred with the water that overflow from her eyes.

She didn't move a muscle as she remained frozen in place starring at the blurry ceiling as tears ran down her face tickling her jaw line they roll warmly onto her skin. They slowly evaporated the farther they traveled down her face. Although, the water may have evaporated the tracks that were left down her face was evidence that she had indeed cried.

She wondered of Hayley? How would she tell a child who was just getting use to living in her Auntie's house that another child-a biological child- would be coming in around six months? Would she be jealous and regress? Booth loved kids but that didn't mean he wanted another one right now. He had always wanted to be married before he had another child, hadn't he? Brennan loved her niece and Hayley had enough to deal with already.

She wondered why such unexpected things seemed to happen lately. She smiled slightly at the irony for at the same time she cried because she was happy. Smiled slightly because Angela was right she had wanted the test to be positive. Looks like the cheap test she had bought and took in the diner bathroom beat the slightly more expensive digital tests Ange had. She closed her eyes, causing a tear to roll off wet eyelashes and follow a track from her previous tears. She thought of Angela's large stomach and then of the word mommy.

She inhale and exhale spinning the chair in a slow circle as she continue to stare at the ceiling with tear stained glossy eyes. She rubbed at her face and breathe in and out as she stood digging through her purse. She found the mirror she was looking for and found she did in fact need to wash her face. She went straight to the restroom where she ran into Hayley.

"Hey Hay, how was school? How did your math test go?"

"It was school." Hayley said as she washed her hands next to her Auntie who had splashed some water on her face. "Oh, and I think I did really well on the test. Parker does too. Thanks for helping us Auntie. I'm going to say goodbye to Angela now, Cam and Hodgins said she has to stay home and shouldn't be at work because she is now eight and a half months pregnant." Said Hayley

Brennan was glad to hear of the kids test though, the maternity leave made her stomach flip flop. If she was Ange she could not handle a day at home alone bored. They wouldn't and couldn't make her do that. She followed her skipping niece down the corridor toward the platform both glad Hayley never questioned why she was splashing water on her face and that she caught Angela in time to say goodbye for the day.

Hayley and Brennan were watching the Black Stallion Brennan was in a pair of old sweats and the F.B.I shirt Hayley bought her for Christmas, secretly she loved that shirt. Booth walked in the door late Brennan knew that he had been in a last minute meeting with Hacker after his previous one with Cullen and then another mandatory meeting for all agents was called suddenly by Cullen. Hayley and Brennan had eaten and Hayley was stretched out on the couch deep in sleep her head in Brennan's lap as Brennan play with the eleven year olds hair.

She strained her neck behind her to look up at him walking in their direction. "Hey you." He bent down and kissed her lips, the kiss was meant to be quick and sweet but she smiled as she greeted him with more than just a peck on the lips. She pulled away and smiled up at him a sparkle in her eye.

"Hey yourself. Hayley said that she believes Parker and she did well on their math test today Booth."

"Well, they had a genius for a teacher Bones."

"Booth their teacher's IQ is of the average person. At least I believe it is."

Booth smiled "First of all there is nothing average about their teacher and second she is the most stunning." Kiss "Brilliant." Kiss "Independent woman I know." His lips meant hers again as he loosened his tie and she rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back Bones."

"Okay." She sighed, her mind elsewhere as she watched him walk into their room to change out of his suit and into more comfortable clothes. He returned in boxers and a T-shirt cajoling Hayley to her feet he sleep walked her to her room. As they both tucked her in she mumbled "Love you Booth and Auntie."

Booth smiled at Brennan as they turned off everything in the apartment and climbed into bed together. Her mind was still racing she wanted to tell him so bad, but she wanted the words to come out perfect for she needed him. She wanted Booth in this child's life and she wanted him to want this child too.

He sensed as she wrapped an arm around his chest and lay her head on his chest that something was wrong. He didn't know why he just felt like she was holding something back from him. She found comfort in listening to his heart beat underneath her as she squeezed him closer with the arm that was wrapped around his chest. They hadn't spoke much that night except about work, mundane things like the kids school and that he had ate the last box of mac n cheese and they needed more.

So, while Booth's voice was a whisper as he spoke it was anything but. "Is everything okay Bones?"

It was too much for one person to deal with right now, she couldn't tell him not yet. So she did what she always had done in the past and disconnected from him. She detached herself and her feelings from the world and from Booth and made up a lie. "Of, course Booth why?"

He was tired and as he rubbed her back his mind wandered and he wondered his eyes fluttering as sleep started to take him. "I was just making sure my favorite teacher was okay." He joked lightly with her as he tried to ease the weight in the air they both felt, but neither laughed.

She found lying to him hurt her more than she thought it would it wasn't as easy to lie to him about her emotions anymore. Especially because she had promised herself she was never going to let herself become what she once was, do what she once did.

Her old MO was to deny and run from anything that was hard to do emotionally. He had a right to know she was carrying his child. The whole thing was silly really I mean he had to find out sooner or later, but the bottle that once held all of her secrets was now use to sharing with another.

It wasn't a bottle with a cap now, but a glass half full. She carried whatever was in one half and him the other, no questions just two glasses containing the same thing inside. It lifted a weight off of her, sharing the burden was bliss. The burden known as her bottled up secrets and emotions.

So, keeping this secret was taking its toll on the once very controlled and secretive Temperance Brennan. She wanted to cry but knew if she let her tears spill he would feel them upon his chest. Instead she held all her feelings in, bottling them up and closing the cap tight holding onto him tighter closing her eyes she sleepily whispers another lie. "I'm fine Booth, go to bed. Tomorrows Friday and we get Parker we will need sleep and don't worry I'm fine just tired." She bit her lip and hoped sleep would hurry and take them both.

He awake in the middle of the night to her steady breathing and warm arm draped over him her head on his chest. He watched her in her silent slumber. He wondered what had caused her to not say much tonight? He wondered what she was dreaming of and what she was thinking tonight before her eyes closed. He loved her and she loved him but something wasn't right, call it a gut feeling, call it spending almost everyday together for six years, he knew something was up.

He run his hand softly over her hair and whisper "Why did you lie to me Temperance? Please don't pull away now. God, Lord don't let her run because I don't know if I could take it if she did." he sigh and continue to smooth her hair as she slept. "Baby, just tell me what's wrong because this silent secrecy...we've been down that road and..." he sigh again at her sleeping form and wonder where her dreams had taken her tonight.

She started to stir awake but didn't move as he continue his sentence "...I don't want to do that or this anymore." he sigh into the night smoothing her hair with his hand again secrets weren't his thing. If only he could find a way to let her know that she could confide all in him-always. "...and I don't know how to tell you, to make you understand." He look at her again wanting to know what was going on in that beautiful mind wishing she would share what was on her mind with him. Wanting to take all of her pain away forever, never letting anything or anyone ever hurt her again.

She only caught his last two sentences and now as she fake sleep she lay petrified her mind racing. How could he want out of their relationship, a relationship she thought was going so well? Then again what did she know? Only that now Booth would most definitely not want this child. She fought more tears anger, fear, sadness, and a feeling she had not felt in a long time. Abandonment mixed with extreme loneliness bubbling to the surface of the bottle. The cap ready to blow off like a volcano where liquid emotions would pour out uncontrolled. So, she wept un-shed tears that left no tracks on her face only a hole in her heart and a pain in her chest.

Review? Obviously the last chap wasn't a fav so I hope the readers enjoy this one a tad more...ideas are taken into consideration ;) - Meg


	33. I Don't Understand

Ch.33

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chap! Thanks for the input and hope you enjoy this one...

The next morning Booth walked into their bathroom finding Brennan already in the shower. "Morning Bones." He couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind as he looked at her through the glass of the shower. He felt as if he was outside looking in and he realized he was, literally. He stepped in the shower the once inviting space that held wonderful memories suddenly felt as if it had shrunk overnight. He felt unwelcome.

She eyed him as silence screamed. The only noise was the shower water pouring down their bodies and down the drain. She glanced at him again as she quietly ran her hands through her wet hair rinsing the conditioner out. He silently put his hands on her shoulders and started to massage her back. Thinking, no hoping maybe physical contact would break the tension.

Though, he knew deep down there was no way in hell it would, Brennan wasn't that type of woman. Once something was on her mind there was no getting it off, he would have to wait until she came to him. Funny they were worried of Hayley regressing and it was Brennan who had went backwards in the progress she made.

When his hands started to massage her shoulder she stiffened at his touch. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want to become hurt anymore than she already was and Booth's physical contact was something she craved or use to until she heard what he said last night. She wanted to drown her anger and sadness with the shower water but knew she couldn't right now.

Instead she slunk out of his touch whispering "No." shaking her head back and forth. He noticed the extreme hollowness in her tone and in her eyes. She glanced at him quickly then got out of the shower leaving him to finish his shower alone and confused.

Brennan blew dry her hair while Booth dressed in relative silence, he found this morning wasn't much different than last night. Hayley heard her Auntie's heels clicking toward her as she sat at the dining room table eating cereal. Hayley had come to associate early mornings and the click clacking of heels with her Auntie. "Morning Hay."

"Good morning Auntie." It was Friday and as Booth walked out not long after her Auntie she figured everyone would be talkative this morning because of the upcoming weekend. She watched as her Auntie filled her coffee cup and grabbed two bananas and a granola bar for herself.

The coffee Brennan sipped and loved suddenly tasted horrid to her and a familiar feeling stirred in her stomach. Booth and Hayley watched as Brennan ran to the bathroom heels clicking. She held her hair up with one hand as she vomited into the toilet. Booth was now behind her holding her hair as he rubbed her back. "Oh, no Bones do you think you caught what Cam had last week?"

No, I think it's more of something you gave me. "I don't know Booth." Hayley put up her bowl and wondered how her Auntie was doing. She and Booth walked back out not long after she had ran into the bathroom. Hayley was surprised at how much better she looked.

It was the Friday Booth got Parker so this morning was going most likely going to be filled with banter on the drive to school. Though, once in the car she noted the tension and abnormal silence between her Auntie and Booth. Booth was glad when Hayley broke that silence.

"Booth, can Parker and I go to the park after school?"

"Ask your Auntie kiddo she doesn't feel well." Hayley found his answer strange. Booth for the past couple of months had, had just as much say in anything she asked or did as her Auntie. Usually he would say something like no Bones doesn't feel good and then the two would argue that she was or wasn't fine and eventually end up going to the park. Though that wasn't the case today.

"Auntie?" Brennan was pulled out of her racing thoughts although even through her racing thoughts she still had heard the conversation and was able to answer.

"Sure Hay." Her mind was still elsewhere.

Hayley smiled and waved goodbye as she walked into Torrington elementary. She sought out Parker right away once inside the classroom only to have him speak first.

"Hey Hay, did you ask them?" Parker

"Yeah, my Auntie said yes…but she is sick."

"Oh no that sucks I hope we can still go." As everyone settled down into their desks Hayley was quiet a moment. Parker turned to her from his own desk. "What's up Hay?"

"Me too. Parker something is up with your dad and my Auntie but I don't know what. It was strange when I asked to go to the park your dad told me to ask my Auntie like he had no say. They didn't even argue over if she was well enough to go to the park or not."

"Weird, we should sneak around after school and find out what's up with them."

"Definitely." Hayley agree as their classmate Gavin called Parker's name.

"Hey Parker when your sister let's you alone let me know if your mom said I can come over next weekend."

Hay shrugged her shoulders at Parker and turned around behind her to speak to her friend Sadie. As she let Parker be to talk to the boys she rolled her eyes at Gavin's impatience with her and Parker's conversation. Neither she nor Parker corrected Gavin on his mistaken sister slip, most everyone thought they were family anyway.

Cam, Angela and Daisy's heads turned as the Brennan walked straight to her office her expression that of a contorted one. Booth and she were usually bickering in a cute manner as they strolled in the Jeffersonian and up the stairs of the platform, but not today. She walked into her office setting up her laptop on her desk and setting files in their respective places.

"We have to be at Sweets office in ten minutes, we missed last Tuesday's session." Booth said not knowing what else to say as he stood waiting for her.

"I know." She said it a bit curt.

Angela, Cam and Daisy watched as the duo walked out the platform not saying anything to anyone. Booth always spoke to everyone. Angela gave Cam a 'What the hell' look. She returned her look with an 'I have no idea.' Hodgins accidentally bumped into Brennan as he walked out onto the platform excited about a breakthrough he had found with the case at hand.

Brennan's eyes were angry with gloss again. She hurt-she loved him more than she loved herself and he...he had said, what he said she felt like a little girl all of a sudden as she replayed the words in her head. _I don't want to do that or this anymore and I don't know how to make you understand. _The fifteen year old little girl that her parent's and Russ abandon was back and it was not the time for her to resurface. Not the time for the little girl that cried frozen in the past to show her face.

"Hodgins! Please pay attention to where you are going before you knock someone over." Brennan snapped covering sadness with anger. Hodgins was taken aback at first but didn't feel like talking back to Brennan. He figured she just had an extreme case of P.M.S and glanced at Booth who looked confused as well. He shrugged it off and walked toward Cam as the three women and he watched the duo walk out of the Jeffersonian.

"Well, this should be an interesting day." Said Cam as she turned facing her co-workers.

"You can say that again." Angela muttered as they all returned to work baffled by Brennan's outburst but not nearly as much as by Booth's silence.

The drive to Sweets was worse than the drive to drop Hayley off at school. At least Hayley filled the silence with questions. Booth couldn't stand it any longer and had to break it, someone did. "Bones what is wrong?"

She glanced out the window a moment knowing she was doing what she had promised herself she never would again. Pushing him away, running scared. She must have taken too long to answer for he spoke again his voice begging her to let him in. "Temperance, please."

"I heard what you said last night, I wasn't asleep Booth." Her eyes were glossy and he wondered why she was upset by his words.

"What? That I knew you lied when you said you were fine and that I didn't know how to make you understand that you can tell me everything. That I was scared that you were starting to pull away again? You run Bones, you have said past actions predict future ones yourself and habits are hard to break. I think I had a right Bones." They were both quiet a moment. "Everything, anything, and nothing Bones. That's what I love about us I can talk to you about everything, anything and nothing. I don't want to lose that or you ever and I don't plan on it."

She was quiet in thought the car tires spinning round on the pavement the only noise for the moment as she watched the world pass her by. How did he always too manage to say the right things? She inhale and forced the gloss in her eyes to go away. She exhaled a shaky breath. "Not that." Her voice was a whisper. Booth was even more confused _but _on the up note it was his Bones and he was use to her many emotions. He had seen every single one of them and knew her better than she knew herself. They parked outside of the Hoover and got out of the SUV.

"Then what?" he asked desperate as they walked through the FBI toward Sweets office.

"I can't right now Booth." He could accept that for she had said right now meaning there was a later to come.

Booth knocked and without waiting for an invitation opened the door to Sweets office. As they both crossed the threshold both anthropologist and FBI agent pulled on their mask and put their guard up. They couldn't have Sweets analyzing their fight it was simply unacceptable.

"Hi Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."

The session went by quickly both Booth and Brennan had been on auto-pilot and gave in to Sweets questions. Which surprisingly were simple and not as annoying as normal questions. When they excited his office both of their masks came off. The day flew by as the case at hand proved relatively easy and surprisingly quick to solve.

Back from school and Science club over Parker and Hayley bounded up the steps to Cam, Daisy, and Wendell. Angela wasn't allowed to stay at work but a few hours this morning and had gone home because of her maternity leave. The kids found Booth and Brennan to still be in an odd mood and decided to let them be.

"How are we going to figure out what is going on?" asked Parker as they walked upstairs where nobody but a few interns usually worked. Hayley glanced to a brunette wearing a ponytail as they stepped foot on the second floor of the Jeffersonian and smirked.

"I have an idea." She said as Parker followed her. Hayley thought this sneaking around was kind of fun, even if Parker was a boy they had become use to each other and pretty close spending every other weekend together. He really was almost like a cousin or brother either way what she had in mind reminded her of the old time trouble her and her sissy used to get into.

"Hey Daisy." Hayley smiled at Daisy who really wasn't much of an intern anymore, but Hayley knew she did have a big mouth.

Daisy returned the smile with a perky "Hello Hayley, Hi Parker. How are you two doing? I bet you guys are sod excited it's the weekend." She spoke to them like they were five and Hayley ignored it but Parker didn't like it much and glanced at Hayley.

Hayley quickly put on a sad face and Parker followed her lead as she glanced at him to speak. Parker opened his mouth reading Hayley's mind. "My Dad looked sad and we wanted to know if you knew what was up?"

Daisy contemplated for a moment if she should tell the kids then saw no problem with it, I mean they were all pretty much related and practically a family.

"I don't really know much except Dr. Brennan was quite angry this morning. She snapped at Hodgins and I believe I even saw gloss in her eyes. That may be what is causing your dad to be upset adults are a bit complicated. Though, I hope she is okay and keep me updated on Monday guys."

"We will, thanks Daisy." Said Hayley then they both turned and walked over to a circular couch that sat upstairs as Daisy walked downstairs.

"Bones never cries." Said Parker as he sat a bit dumbfounded "Heck, Bones and my dad never really argue either."

Hayley looked at him a little nervous. "I know, what do you think is going on?"

"They are probably fighting." said Parker

"Yeah but what?" Hayley stare at him a moment both kids knowing that the park was out of question and they still had more investigating to do.

Parker soon discovered the drive home was tension filled and silent. He and Hayley whisper to each other every now and then and then they were home. Dinner was relatively quiet Booth and Brennan joked with the kids, thank God for the kids thought Booth or dinner may have been silent. Brennan worked on her book some pouring emotion onto each page then deleting it then rewriting again as Booth and the kids played the Wii. Hayley and Parker went to bed after playing a while with Booth on the Wii.

Brennan had changed into comfy sweats and a large T-shirt and Booth retired into his boxers and sweats a while ago as well. She sat her legs curled up underneath her on the couch and he messed around in the kitchen getting some cookies. It was ten thirty and Booth couldn't take it anymore and walked out to the couch sitting on the other end. She eyed him over the laptop

"Bones this is ridiculous tell me what is going on." he pleaded and demanded.

To his surprise tears sprang from her eyes as she closed the laptop quickly putting it on the floor. She quickly climbed toward him, like a child yearning for reassurance. He opened his arms to her as she cocooned herself in his embrace. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and rubbed her back. She couldn't get close enough to him and he pulled her on top of him as the crying grew louder into hiccuping tears. "Bones you're scaring me."

The scared little girl had surfaced as she clung to him wrapping her hands around his neck her nails clawing at his shoulders almost as if she wanted to hide away into him. She buried her face into him. "Sshh it's okay, baby it's okay I got you." He rocked her like a child, a child who had never let it all out before, never had the cathartic release she needed so bad.

She didn't know why she was breaking so badly, she was happy to be pregnant. Though, she was so upset of what she had heard last night. She decided the best thing to do was to be completely honest with him. "You can't leave now Booth, please. I know what they mean now…" he was confused but let her go on through her hiccuping tears. "…I understand and believe in transcendent and eternal now."

Memories of their December suddenly raced through her mind. A silly little pop song they skated around to at the rink, when they kissed at the Christmas tree farm, the night she showed up at his apartment and he held her through the night-no questions.

More memories, like a slide show they raced through her mind. Crying on his bathroom floor and finding comfort in his touch, his Secretariat heart and him dancing in the living room, Hayley blurting out over dinner to Booth that her Auntie loved him, a modular solar system and the law of loves gravitational pull, saying she loved him for the first time and making love-two people becoming one for the first time.

"…I understand what love means now and you…you, please don't leave Booth. I need you." He saw the scared little girl and it pained him to see her so upset. Pained him that he still didn't know why she thought he would ever leave. He wanted to ask her why she thought what she did and tell her that she shouldn't, but now was not the time.

They were quiet a moment, her crying silencing a bit in his arms. They could hear the heat blowing softly out of the vents. She looked up at him her big blue pools meeting his "I'm three months pregnant Booth."

* * *

So, input? I loved all of the input I received before thanks again! Glad you guys like this story and don't worry all will be better very soon! I like writing intense and drama much better and had to shake up the angst. Plus, for those who have read "Heart in Hand" (my favorite of all I have written-I may go back and add a sequel...for those who don't like angst I don't recommend that story)...This is a bit of a fluff story for me and I needed to write some angst ha


	34. A Smile

"I'm three months pregnant Booth."

Her baby blues danced back and forth in his chocolate ones gauging his emotion. He smiled and laughed at her as tears filled his eyes. She exhaled and looked at him a curiously for she thought he didn't want to be in the relationship. Then she smiled and laughed as well as his lips met hers. "Really Bones? How long have you known. You know what it doesn't matter you're pregnant! You're pregnant!" He smiled again tears of joy mixing with laughter.

"Booth, but I thought you said you didn't want this anymore and you didn't understand how to tell me. I heard you the other night. When you were talking and we were laying in bed." She said confused as more tears fell from his eyes and he gathered every inch of her into his embrace. As he tried to understand, he finally understood how she came to the conclusion that he would leave her. Oh, Bones, his beautiful Temperance. She had never truly got over her abandonment issues and it didn't take much to make her question her insecurities.

He took his fore finger and thumb and tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Bones, I could never leave you and there is no way I wouldn't want us anymore. Bones, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and I love Hayley and so does Parker. Don't ever think this isn't exactly where I would want to be. Right here Bones, right here with you."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Booth."

"Everyone, has their moments it's okay Bones. Who cares about that though, you are pregnant!"

She smiled at him. "You are very happy Booth."

"Of course I'm happy I'm ecstatic." He kissed her again and the two grew quiet.

"I'm scared Booth. I'm going to be someone's mother." She smiled as she whispered the words. Shy little girl eyes looked up into his through new formed tears. Her eyes were still shining the blue glitter of their December. A December that evidently held more changes for the two of them then they could have ever imagined.

"That's normal and you are already a great mother Bones. You are excellent with Hayley." He reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek. "I love you." He glanced down at her abdomen then leaned into it burying his face in it. "…and I love you too baby Bones."

He kissed her stomach repeatedly then looked up at her "Does this mean you aren't sick? That it's morning sickness." Brennan laughed at him as tears fell down her face. He looked back up into her face her blue eyes filled with happy tears that she shed through laughter. He couldn't help but smile.

"What about Hayley and Parker? Do you think Hayley will be okay with it? I don't want her to regress and no I'm not sick it's morning sickness." Brennan

"If it's a girl, Parker will probably roll his eyes and say something like "Now it's three against one dad." If it's a boy Hayley will probably feel the same way but I think she will be just fine with it. Matter of fact I think she will love that her Auntie is pregnant. It will give her something to talk about with Angela and her friend Angela. Plus, being a big sister may bring feelings back for her but good ones she will feel needed. "

Brennan smiled shyly "Yes, Angela will want to know of course."

"We will tell everyone eventually Bones. When did you find out?"

"Well I took a test I picked up on the way home from Angela's Christmas party. I took the test in the dinner a few months ago and while it read positive when I told Angela of my insecurities she convinced me to take two other tests. I did and they both showed negative, to my surprise I was a bit let down."

"I'm sorry Bones I wish you had said something so you didn't have to keep such a large secret. I wish you would have said something." Booth

"I know…Booth I just I don't know what I felt. Though, I started getting sick and dizzy at work and even though I had, had my period sporadically but I figured it was just stress." Booth scrunched his face up at the mention of Brennan's cycles. "Though, Angela convinced me to make an appointment with my doctor. I did yesterday afternoon and the nurse informed me I was in fact almost three months pregnant."

Booth realized last night was when she had misinterpreted what he said and the same day she had found out she was pregnant. He held her closer and kissed her forehead. "Do you know the sex?"

"No, the nurse asked but I told her no I thought you would want to be there because you weren't able to be there for Parker's pregnancy."

"Bones we're going to have a baby." Booth smiled again squeezing her gently he was happy how could he not be. She nodded her head yes and snuggle into him closing her eyes. She smiled and laughed a little to herself with happiness as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I love you Booth, thank you for being you."

"The same goes for you Bones, I wouldn't want you any other way." He still couldn't believe it, they were going to have a little baby Bones. An innocent mixture of him and her, he couldn't wait to tell everyone. He looked down to Brennan who had fallen asleep in his arms, her face tear stained. He stood and picked her up carrying her to their bed. Laying a kiss on her forehead she mumbled in the bed as he got in and she reached for him, her pillow.

He looked over to her, to his unborn child's mother. It sounded strange to say then again he had dreamt about this moment before. Dreamt about Bones telling them that they were expecting, he just didn't know such a wonderful dream could turn into reality.

Though, as he stared at the woman asleep nestled into his shoulder, her arm wrapped around him. He wondered how he could have not realized it. Realized all things were possible, especially with her beside him. He whisper barely audible "Temperance we're having a baby." Then he kissed her forehead.

"Not for another six months Booth and I'm tired we are going to have to tell everyone at the lab. I haven't said anything but the smell of dead bodies is really getting to me, people will wonder why I don't want to go out into the field and identify remains." He smiled at her not knowing she was even awake. She sat up a moment and kissed him properly her hands trailing down his chest and holding her up. It was a passionate, slow, and deep kiss that lingered a while.

They parted breathing a bit heavy. "Booth, maybe I'm not that tired." A smile played on her lips and a glint shown in her eyes. His lips met hers again and he rolled her over claiming dominance. They smile as she shed her T-shirt and he disregarded his clothes to the floor. That night Brennan was proved wrong again as the Law of Physics was indeed broken.

Only a couple more chaps left...review? After work reading what you have written makes me smile.


	35. Use Me

Keep the troops in your prayers please! Stay safe C, Paul and D...you guys better freaking come home safe! That's an order!

Ch 35

It was silent, everyone was asleep. Brennan and Booth lay entangled in one another after a night of lovemaking. At first the night had been a passionate one filled with many whispered promises and slow deep kisses. Then there had been an all out battle for dominance.

Passion and desire turned into need and only that. Their stamina and the need in their eyes mixed together as they had come undone. She had fisted the sheets and buried her head in her pillow as they fell together.

They had fallen apart and collapsed together all at once, then caught each other time and time again. She had cried out and whimpered for more as he caused her to fall apart at the seams. That night he caused her to open her heart completely to him. All he had to do was breathe for when she felt his breath against her naked flesh. It pierced through her blowing softly onto her heart muscle. There was no Booth and Brennan that night. Just two hearts melted, forged together as one. They were the center an uninhibited circle that never ended. Just two hearts intertwined, which created one heart that beat inside of Brennan.

That night had been different than all of the rest for they had become so utterly lost in one another, so in sync with one another that he had wondered if he was in a coma again. As she had drifted off to sleep on his chest, their scent lingering in the air. She wondered how she could have ever doubted him. Their eyes took turns not just wandering, but studying one anther's bodies as they etched and burned each other into their memories.

Needless to say the makeup department had been in full swing and hit a home run. They had captivated each other and she had given him her heart, actually that wasn't exactly true. He had reached in and stolen it as she fell to pieces in his arms, her head back and mouth parted. She had tried unsuccessfully to muffle her cries. The type of cries that had hurt so good and made her toes curl. Now the only sound was the heat softly blowing through the air ducts and their steady soft breathing.

Booth stir awake as he heard a familiar sound, he grabbed his cell on the last ring grumbling as he flipped it open. "Booth."

"Angela's in labor." Said Hodgins and Booth sat up a bit.

"I thought she still had four weeks left." Brennan groaned in the back ground wanting Booth to be off the phone. She was tired, her body was done for the night and she needed rest from their earlier workout.

"She does, she went into premature labor. Booth she needs Brennan, we both need you guys. I'll admit I'm terrified and she's not thrilled either. I mean something that big. God, I don't even want to think about it." Hodgins could hear Brennan's sleepy voice in the back ground.

"Who is it Booth?"

"It's Hodgins, Angela has gone into labor." Silence lingered on the line as he told Brennan his eyes locking onto hers they held the stare.

"Tell him we will be at the hospital shortly." Booth held the mouth piece back to his lips and spoke into it as Brennan got out of bed.

"We'll be there in a bit Hodgins, we have to get Hayley and Parker up and running." Booth

"Thanks see you guys in a few." Hodgins

Brennan was starting to get clothes out from her dresser when Booth walk up to her wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. She smiled at him as her arm snaked its way up. Her hand coming to rest on the base of his neck she turned quickly in his arms facing him as she kissed him properly. Smiling for her friends and pulling the man in front of her as close as she could to her she ended up laughing as she kissed him. Booth loved it when she pulled away slowly taking his bottom lip in hers sucking on it a moment before she finally released him wearing a lopsided grin, like she had just done. "Booth?"

"What baby?" he saw her eyes light up when he called her by the nickname.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I know you and you my lady Temperance have something else on your mind." He said playfully as he looked in her eyes.

"How can you tell?"

"Because I know you and I can see it in your transparent baby blues." She laughed lightly while she played with his fingers holding tight to his hand.

"My eyes can't be transparent and blue at the same time Booth." She whispered as she stared into his chocolate eyes.

"Well I say they can and they are." Booth

She leaned her head on his shoulder nuzzling his neck playfully as they stood in silence, their hands wandered. His arms wrapped around her bare body first holding her tight to him and inhaling his Bones. She turned around in his arms and held her closer while he started to run his fingers over her bare abdomen. The light touch of his fingers tracing circles on her made her smile and brought her hand up to his face she turned her head up and behind her kissing him.

"Booth?" she whispered as she dragged the 'th' out just a bit longer than anyone he knew.

"Hhhmm?"

Though, all he received was a moan and he pulled away teasing her with his kisses. "Bones, I think we could use a quick shower before we head to the hospital. What do you think?"

She nodded yes as she whispered into his lips "A shower…" she kissed him hard as he backed her toward their bathroom. "… would be" she felt her heart pounding in her chest as her breathing picked up. "...very…" He backed her through the bathroom door and against the glass of the shower door. "…use...use-ful now."

They parted for a mere second as he quickly turned on the water. Hands were all over each other in the short wait for the temperature to rise to their standards. She ran her hands over his chest and bit his lip playfully. His mouth explored other parts of her body and she moan as he took her breast in his mouth. Soon the mirror was fogging and hot water was raining down on them. They both knew they needed to get to the hospital and they _would_ be leaving soon enough. Once they were both clean from their strenuous workout from earlier tonight.

Booth smiled to himself as he looked into Brennan's blues, and everyone thought Angela was the wild child, ha! He smiled again as his girlfriend fell apart in his arms. He had stolen her heart tonight, and made it unable for her to lock up anymore.

He had held the key to get inside before, but tonight as her usual guarded heart was open for the taking, he took. When he stole, when it came to matters of Bones' heart, he didn't intend on giving it back. As she cry out the key evaporated down into the abyss of the shower drain. After tonight there would be no more denying each other what they truly deserved. The love they had for each other.

* * *

So, I thought I was only going to do two more chaps including this one...guess I decided they needed some makeup time. Well, Angela still has to pop the kid out and other things hhmm guess I might have to do an epilogue or sequel...Also, every chap is a Hootie song think I mentioned that idk.


	36. Dream Baby

Ch.36 Dream Baby

Booth wrapped Brennan in a towel and pulled her toward him kissing her forehead. She thought about telling him that they really needed to wake the kids and get to the hospital. Instead she snuggled into his embrace laying her head on his shoulder, kissing it softly. "Booth, I have an irrational and selfish wish." She whispered and her words made him chuckle.

"What would that be baby?"

"That Angela could wait to have the baby because I don't want to let go of you. I don't want to move from where I am right now. Though, I know that's impossible." Her soft lips kissed his shoulder again and he sighed in satisfaction.

"Physically I can't make it come true, but metaphorically I won't ever let go to you or your heart Bones. Not your heart, Hayley's, our unborn son or daughter's or Parker's heart. I have a tight grip on them."

She pulled back her crystal clear eyes looking into his. "You can't hold a heart Booth."

"Yes I can and I do. I hold yours." Booth said and Brennan tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding. Booth took her hands and placed it on his chest over his heart. "Right here Bones, inside my heart."

"Like the horses Booth, remember? Just like wild horses hooves beat, so does your heart." She said a smile on her face, her voice like a young girl.

He kissed her forehead. "So, does yours baby, so does yours."

She smiled "Booth did you know horses hooves continually grow. If they didn't keep walking around in the wild or if humans didn't trim them in captivity they would grow forever." Stated Brennan

"What are you saying Bones?"

"Your heart really is like the wild horses thundering hooves. It makes a very similar noise. Plus, in a herd horses keep all of the most precious parts of their herd in the inside or center of the herd. They hold them in protecting them. Therefore, nothing can get to them." Said Brennan as a smile played on her lips.

"Are you suggesting that you are a precious part of this herd Bones?" he teased her.

"We aren't actually a herd you know that Booth. Though, sometimes it tends to feel like it when Hayley, Parker and you run around the house or play the Wii game."

He held her closer and kissed her hair as he smoothed it down he whispered. "Bones, you will always be the center."

She smiled up at him "And the center will hold." Now he chuckled.

"Yes Bones and the center will hold." They both smiled. "Looks like we are going to have to make room for more precious cargo soon." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she looked down to her abdomen at the mention of their unborn child. Her hand absentmindedly wandered to where their unborn baby lay nestled inside of her.

"Booth we really should wake the kids and get dressed. I do want Angela to be there for me when it's my turn." She couldn't help but smile at her words.

"Angela wouldn't miss baby Bones' birth for the world Temperance."

"Which is why I don't want to miss Austin's either." Brennan countered.

"You're right let's go." Booth started to walk out of the bathroom but before he knew it Brennan pulled him back toward her. In one quick movement her lips met his as she kissed him hard, her hands running through the hair at the nape of his neck.

She pulled away smiling at him. "Okay, _now_ we can go."

He picked her up while she laughed and he carried her into their bedroom setting her down on the bed. When she stood the towel fell to the floor. She then made her way over to her dresser finally dressing as her boyfriend did the same.

Once they were both dressed Brennan brushed her wet hair back into a ponytail and went in to Hayley's room as Booth left to wake Parker. Hayley was deep in sleep as Brennan cracked the door open, soft light shone upon her eleven year old niece. She smiled at her sleeping form and walked over to the bed slowly sitting down next to the child who had in her own way become the catalyst for Booth and she, even for the child she was carrying. She brushed a strand of Hayley's messy blonde hair behind her ear. It looked like she was dreaming for her eye lids quivered back and forth twitching.

_"Hayley wait for me!"_ _Emma called to her sister._

_"Hurry up Em you are taking forever just give her a little squeeze." said Hayley_

_Emma squeezed the horse she was on with her legs and it trotted up next to her sister's mount. "See Emma I knew you could get Gracie going, you just had to try."_

_"I like this horse Hayley because she has the same middle name as I do, Grace." Emma_

_"I know, neat huh?" Hayley said_

_Emma smiled and the sisters continued down the trail._

"Hayley?" Brennan called out to her again "Hayley?" she rest her hand on her nieces' side rubbing her arm. Hayley stirred mumbling her voice laden with sleep. Yet, her mind full of questions. Where was Emma? Oh, yeah.

"Auntie? Why are you in here? What time is it? Is everything okay?" Brennan rubbed Hayley's side and spoke gently as Hayley remained laying down her big blue eyes starring up into Brennan's. Brennan smiled down at her.

"Yeah baby everything is just fine. Were you dreaming?" Hayley grew curious knowing obviously everything wasn't fine if her Auntie was in her room at almost two in the morning. Plus, she had called her baby and her Auntie never called her that. Hayley rubbed at her eyes again and sat up.

"Then why did you come wake me up? And no I wasn't." she didn't feel like talking of her dream.

"Ange-"

"Is she having the baby?" Hayley suddenly became alert sitting up. Brennan smiled and nodded yes and Hayley got out of bed and started to dress. Brennan sat on the bed wondering if the child she carried was a girl and if she would be anything like Hayley. She wondered what she would look like at age eleven and how she would think.

Booth was gently rousing Parker back to consciousness and out of a deep sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting as his son sat up rubbing his eyes. "Dad?"

"Hey bub."

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah bub everything is fine, but we have to get to the hospital Angela is having her baby. So, get dressed okay."

Parker nodded yes and slid his comforter off as he climbed out of bed and walked toward his dresser. "Make sure you grab a jacket bub, the hospital can be cold and we are probably going to be there a while." Parker nodded his head yes once more. Booth watched and his mind started to wonder what he and Bones' child would look like?

Would it be a girl or a boy? He could care less, it was their child. He wondered if it were a boy how poor Hayley and Temperance would be out numbered in their "herd." He smiled to himself knowing Bones would tell him that the mare or female horse is the one that actually leads a herd, not the stallion. He wondered what their child would look like when he or she was Parker's age. Today was a wonderful day.

Soon the four of them stood in the hospital elevator as it ascended to the maternity ward. Parker and Hayley were still yawning every now and then. Though they were both more alert now. "Auntie, has she had the baby yet?" Hayley wondered aloud, if she was more awake she would have realized no one knew the answer.

"No, Hayley not yet, first time mothers tend to take a while giving birth."

Both children were too tired to ask why and Booth was glad.

They arrived on the maternity ward and walked into the waiting room. Brennan left the kids with Booth and walked up to the nurses' station asking what room Angela Montenegro was in.

"Room 306 Dr. Brennan." Brennan thanked the nurse named Daniella and walked back to Booth and the kids.

"She's in room 306 Booth. We can go and see her she just started to push. Though, I don't want to leave the kids by their selves."

"It's okay Bones you go, I'll stay just tell everyone hi and let us know when little Austin has come into the world." Before she turned to walk away her eyes locked with his and she smiled. Then she turned and walked out of the waiting room down the corridor and into Angela's room.

Booth's heart soared and he stared at door she walked out of moments ago. They were going to have a baby. Parker was going to get that little sister or brother he always wanted and Hayley a biological little cousin that she could treat like a little brother or sister. They were all going to be a family now, a real family. He smiled as he turned toward Parker's voice and went to sit next to the kids.

"Bren!" Angela said and Brennan walked over to her taking her smoothing the hair off of her forehead. Hodgins looked nervous and Brennan sat down next to Angela.

"I thought since I had an epidural I would feel absolutely nothing. I still feel like killing him, they got the damn thing to me a little late." Angela glared at Hodgins.

"Why?"

"For getting me pregnant! This is his entire fault!" Brennan look at Hodgins who came over to comfort Angela but she was uncomfortable and at the moment just wanted Bren. Brennan meant to ask more specifically as in _why_ hadn't they got the epidural to her earlier.

The doctor spoke up "Angela, when I say. I need you to push into your bottom, ready? On Five…four…three…two…okay push Angela push." Angela gritted her teeth as she sat up a bit her chin down toward her chest she pushed and about squeezed Bren's hand off.

Hodgins and Brennan watch as she pushed and screamed "You're never touching me again Jack!"

Finally that contraction over Angela fell back against the bed relaxing, waiting for the next one to hit.

"Ange, I have something to tell you. Booth did something as well." A small contraction hit and she squeezed Brennan's hand wanting to push soo bad but knew she couldn't yet.

"What did Booth do Sweetie?" Angela asked quickly half paying attention to Brennan but more interested in the ice chips her husband was giving her.

"I'm pregnant."

A large contraction hit her and Dr. Edmond spoke up again "Ready Angela? I need a big push in five…four...three…two…okay now."

She sat up gritting her teeth as yet another contraction hit her. Hodgins continued to give her ice chips in between them but now she was in the home stretch. "One more time….and five…four…three…two...big push."

"You're doing good babe." Hodgins

"Just get him out of me!"

"I can see hair Angela one more big push, he's crowning now." Dr. Edmond said

"Really?" Hodgins went to go and see.

"Just get past his shoulders now Angela and you can hold your baby." Dr. Edmond

"Okay big push now Angela." She sat up gritting her teeth a cry escaped her lips and soon the room echoed with cries. "It's a...girl." Said Dr. Edmond as Hodgins quickly cut the cord and nurses swarmed the child checking every inch of her, cleaning her up and then handing her to Angela.

Angela laughed along with Hodgins and Brennan's eyes watched as Angela's didn't leave her newborn as she moved about the room and was finally placed into her arms. She smiled up at Hodgins and then looked back at her little girl.

"A girl, I guess everything blue will have to go back." Hodgins

Brennan stood to go and get everyone. "Bren?" Brennan turned and locked eyes with a tired Angela.

"Told you so." She smiled and looked back to the little girl who only had a middle name so far.

Once Brennan left Hodgins' questions began. "Told her what babe?"

"That she was pregnant." Said Angela as she cooed to the little one in her arms.

"Dr. B is pregnant?"

"Yes, Jack. Booth gets a baby Bones and Brennan gets the family she has always wanted." Angela

"So does Booth." Angela smiled at her husband's words.

"Yes, so does Booth." She repeated Jack's words to their little girl "She needs a name Jack, I'm not calling her Temperance it's okay for a middle name but let's be honest. It's just weird and I already changed my given name, my kid needs a normal name. She already has us for parents."

At that moment a tired looking Hayley and Parker followed Brennan and Booth into the room. The kids eyes lit up once they saw the little baby with a pink hat on in Angela's arms. Hayley made her way to Angela's bedside "I thought she was supposed to be a boy?"

"She was, while the sonograms are incredibly accurate now, they still can be wrong." Said Angela

"What's her name Angela?" asked Hayley

"She only has a middle name right now, Temperance." Said Hodgins and Hayley looked up to her Auntie and smiled as Brennan smiled back.

"Well she needs a name." said Parker

The adults chuckled at Parker and Angela called Hodgins close to her whispering something. He smiled and nodded yes.

"Okay, everyone we need a name." announced Angela who turned to Hodgins. "Babe, what do you think of Grace?"

Hayley was quiet a moment as she stared at the small bundle of pink in Angela's arms. She knew her emotional wounds would never heal but they could scar over and scars eventually faded. It would be good maybe, just maybe if she made sure she kept a scar around for a reminder. A scar that would never fade. Grace, would be a daily reminder of her sissy. Out of all the names Angela could have picked why Grace? It was a bit eerie, especially since she just had a dream of Gracie the horse and Emma.

Hayley's voice was a stern whisper "Grace was my sissy's middle name...Emma Grace. Actually Angela, I would really like it if you named her that." Hayley looked up to Angela trying the name out along with Angela. "Grace Temperance Hodgins." Hayley smiled at Angela and Jack as Booth and Brennan smiled at each other. The kids were enamored with Gracie but Angela was growing tired with all of her visitors.

"It's a perfect name sweetie." Angela

"Congratulations Ange." Said Booth

"Thanks Booth." She held his stare a little longer than need be letting him know that she knew he was going to be a Daddy. Though, she didn't say anything aloud just in case the kids didn't know yet.

"Congratulations to you to Booth!" Hodgins smiled at him then address Parker "So, you are getting a little brother or sister huh Parker? That's awesome! I'm happy for you two!"

Parker then Hayley turned from a sleeping Gracie and a tired Angela to Booth and Bones. "What does he mean dad?"

It was then Hodgins realized the slip he made.

Bones looked to Hayley, Parker then finally her eyes settled on Booth for back up.

"Bones is three months pregnant guys." Booth said excited hoping both the kids would feed off of it.

Parker look to Hayley and she look back to him, both kids were now wide awake with the news.

Brennan spoke up quietly "What do you guys think about that?"

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Also, what did you think of my "horse talk?" The center of the herd, most precious etc...


	37. Little Brother

Only Wanna Be With You "Hootie and The Blowfish"

You and me, we come from different worlds  
You like to laugh at me when I look at other girls  
Sometimes you're crazy then you wonder why  
I'm such a baby 'cause the Dolphins make me cry  
But there's nothing I can do  
I've been looking for a girl like you

You look at me, you got nothing left to say  
I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way  
I won't dance, you won't sing  
I just wanna love you but you wanna wear my ring  
But there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you

Put on a little Dylan  
Sittin' on a fence  
* I said, "That line is great" you asked me what it meant by  
* Said I shot a man named Gray  
Took his wife to Italy  
She inherited a million bucks, and when she died it came to me  
I can't help it if I'm lucky  
I only wanna be with you  
Ain't Bobby so cool  
I only wanna be with you

Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
Only wanna be with you

Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever end  
You get so mad at me when I go out with my friends  
Sometimes you're crazy then you wonder why  
I'm such a baby, yeah, the Dolphins make me cry  
But there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you  
Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you

Parker and Hayley both continued to stare at one another as what she had said registered with them. Then Parker heard what Brennan said, it echoed in his mind again. "What do you guys think?"

Hayley had grasped their words as well. The kids stare, the adults stare. Brennan glanced over the kid's heads to Angela and Hodgins. Gracie and Angela were asleep, well Angela was almost asleep.

"Let's go out into the corridor guys." Booth tried but Parker looked to Hayley first. When Hayley looked behind her to Gracie and Angela and then back to the door Parker followed. Booth looked once more at the infant in Angela's arms lying fast asleep and Jack smiled at him. He returned it and followed his growing family out into the corridor.

Parker immediately turned to his Dad and Brennan. "Dad, why didn't you tell us earlier?" His little arms were folded and he stood straight. Brennan thought he looked a bit like Booth at the moment. She stifled her smile, Parker was interrogating them. What made it all the more, well not amusing but… okay it was a little amusing. Although she knew to the kids this was very serious. Though, when Hayley folded her own tiny arms and began to tap her foot impatiently, her brow arched she mirrored Angela way too much.

"Yeah Auntie, why didn't you tell us sooner? You should have, you said we don't keep secrets." Hayley waited.

"I just found out myself." Said Brennan

"Well it couldn't have been too long ago because you were throwing up and people get morning sickness when they are pregnant." Said Parker "Hayley told me you were sick."

"You weren't really sick were you Auntie?" said Hayley

Booth was growing a bit impatient at the two kids. Were they happy or weren't they? So far it seemed they were only mad they weren't informed of the pregnancy earlier. "So guys, Bones asked you what you thought about her being pregnant. You never answered."

He received two blank stares then looked to Brennan, she was anxious. "Parker contrary to popular belief, not everyone gets morning sickness." She glanced to Booth and he held her look for a second. She only needed a moment, for he his eyes held all the reassurance she needed.

Hayley had stopped tapping her foot and her arms were now at her side. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Brennan smiled and nodded no. Then for some reason she found herself swiping at her eyes, she was crying.

Parker looked to his Dad who was looking at Bones then he looked at Hayley. She was now crying as she laughed a smile plastered upon her face. Parker looked a bit worried as did Hayley. "No, no I don't. We don't know yet."

"Bones, why are you crying?" asked Booth as he began to take her into his arms.

"I love all of you so much. I just…I don't know why Booth. I just am."

"It's because you're happy Auntie. People cry sometimes when they are overwhelmed with joy. Angela cried when the nurse placed Gracie in her arms." Brennan looked down to the eleven year old with love and affection. She looked to Parker and then up to Booth.

"Auntie, you did it." Hayley whispered from the backseat sleep heavy in her voice. Parker was already out as Booth drove them back to the apartment.

"What did I do Hayley?" said Brennan

Hayley yawned curling up her jacket against the window as a make shift pillow. "You didn't waste any more time. The time that Booth and you were wasting, it's unwasted now." Hayley yawned again "…and you love with courage now…not in fear. You danced, you sang, and you finally cried." Brennan looked at Booth and slipped her hand into his as Hayley drift off next to Parker.

"She's a smart kid Bones."

"My brother was her father figure. I know his IQ wasn't very high but I know now that one's IQ doesn't matter at all to a child. It's the little things, things like strawberry pancakes or dancing to Hot Blooded with me. Skipping on the sidewalk in the snow to pick out your first real Christmas tree and listening to the kids when they need it most. One can have a high IQ but Hayley taught me and showed me how and why intellect does not equate wisdom."

Booth glanced at her as they turned east he pulled down his visor as did she as they watched the Sun begin to rise. "I love you Bones."

He smiled to himself for she was laying asleep in what looked to be an uncomfortable position. Her head was laying toward him, her upper torso stretched across the consol. God he loved her. So, he pulled over and got out of the SUV walking to the passenger's side where he pulled his sleeping girlfriend upright and laid her chair back.

She mumbled and flipped toward him in her seat falling back asleep. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek then got back into the driver's seat. A few miles down the road she mumbled something as she flipped back in his direction.

"Hhmm?"

"It's just a ritual, but it's one that's important to you, one you believe in. I'm not scared of that ritual, not anymore. So yes I will Booth."

"What are you talking about Bones?"

She yawned and readjusted her position in the seat he had laid back for her. She closed her eyes again mumbling. "You know, thirty, forty or fifty years."

Booth was silent, shocked in to silence as he stare at his girlfriend. "Bones, did you just say yes you would marry me to a question I never asked."

Her voice was sleepy. "Mmm-hhmm." He was shocked again at her casual nonchalantness of it all. "You would have asked eventually Booth. Besides I'm having your kid, so I figured I could wear your ring." She yawned again. "I'm tired and I'm trying to go back to sleep Booth."

He smiled to himself his ego just a little bigger, damn straight everything eventually. He turned the radio on and laughed out loud she gave him a look telling him to keep it quiet. Seriously? Seriously? He turned the radio up and Brennan started to give him that look again but then smiled at him. Now both were laughing lightly as Hootie and The Blowfish sang one of their biggest hits.

"_You and me we come from different worlds you like to laugh at me when I look at other girls, sometimes you're crazy then you wonder why I'm such a baby cause the dolphins make me cry…yeah, I've been looking for a girl like you…I won't dance, you won't sing I just want to love you but you want to wear my ring….call me a fool but I only want to be with you…"_

Two weeks later after the kids got off the bus Brennan waited for them. "Are you guys ready to go and find out if it's a boy or girl?" she said excited herself as she received two eager nods yes and they went to meet Booth at the Hoover.

They argued about how much worse her driving had become since she was pregnant. Brennan explained that was most likely impossible and one of the most inaccurate statements she had ever heard. Parker and Hayley had become immune to their banter as they spoke of their upcoming spring break and that it was cool the baby would be a September baby.

Finally the four squeezed into the tiny room for patients. It was just the four of them in the room and Booth decided now was as good of time as any. Brennan was sitting on the bed waiting for her second sonogram as she told Parker to stop spinning the stirrups around attached to the end of it. Booth rolled his eyes at his son and Hayley sat bored in the vinyl waiting chair.

He knelt down before her and pulled out a gold ring. Two dolphins jumping side by made up the circle that never ended, a gold dolphin ring much like the one she wore on her right hand. Only finer, there were no diamonds except for the ones that fell from Brennan's eyes. Hayley had stood up and was smiling at Parker.

"Marry me Temperance Brennan?"

"You already know my answer, I've already given it to you but for the ritual's sake I will say it again. Yes, Seeley Booth of course I will. I said forever and I meant it as in always. Remember like you said Forty, Fifty or si-"

She didn't finish because he covered her lips with his own. They were soft and tasted of home, of her. When they parted she spoke a smile pulling on the edge of her lips. "Can I have my ring now?" Hayley and Parker laughed and it was placed on her hand. She held it out inspecting it. "I love it Booth."

"I love you."

She smiled and Parker spoke "Enough, I'm grossed out already." He thanked God when the doctor walked in.

"Dr. Brennan? Agent Booth?" said Paul Cam's boyfriend.

Oh God seriously Bones never told him that Paul was here gynecologist. Though why would she? He wondered if Cam knew. Probably not, who the hell cared. He shook the thought.

"Hey Paul." Said Booth

"Hi Paul." Said Hayley and Parker in unison. He had been to the Jeffersonian many times before.

Brennan had flinched when the cold jelly was put on her stomach. "And right there is your little one." The kids crowded to see the screen. "Did you want to know the sex?"

Everyone said yes simultaneously and Paul chuckled. "Congratulations guys, you're having a boy."

"Heck yes!" Parker said

"Dr. Edmond said Angela was having a boy but it wasn't. Are you sure Paul?" said Hayley

Brennan continued to stare at the screen. Booth glanced at her noticing that there were tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "I don't care if it's a girl or a boy as long as it's healthy." Said Brennan to Booth. He took her hand in his and she stretched out each finger getting a better look of the gold dolphins that encircle her ring finger just right.

"How did you know what size ring I wear Booth?"

"Six years Bones, really? You have tried rings on in front of me."

"You want me to believe you actually remembered the size?" Brennan said with a look similar to Angela's eye brow arch.

"Are you doubting me Bones?"

Hayley smirked and walked over to her Auntie. "I was the accomplice Auntie. I took one of your rings with me. Well with Booth too. It was the ring you told me I could borrow but it was too big for me. It still came in handy at the Jewelers."

Brennan looked up to Booth as Paul started to print pictures of baby Bones out. Parker walked over the the 3-d images and held one out. "Look guys he is sticking his tongue out in this one."

Brennan smiled and Parker handed her the glossy photograph of his half brother. "I think you should name him Frankenstein. I mean the kids will basically live at the lab anyway."

"That is the dumbest name I have ever heard of Parker." Said Hayley

"You could call him Frank." Parker laughed

Brennan sat up addressing Paul "Thank you Paul. Can I change back into my top now and out of the garment.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." Said Paul

Booth eyed the kids. It was time for them to go wait in the waiting room. "Hayley, Parker will you please go wait in the waiting room. We will be right out. Thank you." He heard some mumbling but the kids obeyed without a fuss.

As they walked down the corridor to the waiting room Paul chuckled at them.

"Frank really? That is an old person's name." Hayley

"So you're considering Frankenstein?" Parker

"What? No, besides it's up to Auntie and Booth." Hayley

"You do realize we are step brother and sister now." Hayley stopped a moment. Wow, he was right.

"Yeah, I know but it's not like we already didn't act it anyway." Hayley

Paul shook his head at the minnie Brennan Booth banter and walked into his next appointment.

Brennan and Booth were still in the patient's room taking it all in. Brennan laughed lightly and looked to Booth. "I know when he was conceived. The night in the living room, I didn't remember anything except picking up our clothes in the middle of the night." She shook her head. "With that song remember?"

"Dog Days are Over." Said Booth

"A song." She kissed him "A dance." Kiss "love." Kiss "happiness."

"Bones, we're going to have a son."

She was still sitting on the table or bed and she leaned into him wrapping her arms around him she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back and held him tight "According to the sonogram we are but as I found out recently the more advanced technology may not always prove the best." She was speaking of Angela's high tech digital pregnancy tests. They had both shown false negatives. While the cheap one she had used in the diner picked up that she was indeed pregnant.

Booth kissed her forehead "I love you baby."

"The fetus can't hear you yet Booth. Though, in about another month it will."

"I meant you Temperance because you're my girl and my baby." She crinkled her nose a bit at the nickname and then smiled.

"Actually, I'm not you baby but I am carrying it."

"Bones just say what's on your mind."

"I don't want to move. I want to stay right here forever. Though, I know that's irrational and that the kids are waiting for us in the lobby." Booth smiled at her kissing her soft lips. He then opened his arms to her and she jumped off the bed and he picked her up.

"You know that you won't be able to pick me up much longer."

"But I will continue to try until that day comes. You are barely showing Bones. It just looks like your abdomen is swollen ever the slightest. Plus, you like it when I carry you."

"No I don't."

Booth raised his eyebrow and faked as if he were going to drop her. "Booth!" she clung to him and then he set her down.

"We should really go out and meet up with the kids." Said Booth

"I agree." Brennan grabbed the pictures of her sonogram. She knew Booth would put the picture of the baby sticking his tongue out at them on the fridge. It made her smile when Parker and Hayley's heads shot up in synchrony at them.

"Are we ready to go now?" asked Parker impatiently.

"Yeah, Bub let's go."

As they drove back to the Jeffersonian to get some files Brennan insisted she needed to go over tonight. Hayley brought up spring break. "Auntie, I have to call Angela so her mom can bring her to Fair view Stables too. She already said it was okay, we just need to correlate dates."

"We will Hay, wait until we get home."

"Kay." Hayley realized she had started to think of her Auntie's house as a home and she smiled to herself.

"While Hay is away with her friends for Spring Break what am I going to do? I usually spend Spring Break with you Dad."

"Parker, there are ample things to do at the Jeffersonian Science Club." Said Brennan

"I'm always there." Parker whined

"Parks, our team plays Spring Break Weekend. We are going to the game bub and when we come back during the week why don't you have a movie marathon with your friends. No girls."

"Awesome! Can I Bones?" asked Parker

"Sure have your friends over and play all the video games you want." Brennan smiled at Booth

"You're awesome Bones! No, you're the best step-mom ever!"

"What about me?" Booth

"Do you feel left out Booth?" Hayley chuckled

Then Parker whisper something to her and both kids went into a fit of giggles. Brennan looked in her rear view mirror at Hayley and Parker and Booth saw the light in her eyes. Hayley was giving Parker an Angela look her arms folded. Parker was sticking his tongue out at her both hands on either side of his face. This caused Hayley to roll her eyes. Brennan glanced at Booth and her hand sought out his across the consol which was becoming a habit she laced her fingers with his and squeezed.

She sigh a deep satisfying sigh and Booth looked at her.

"Hhmm?"

"I didn't want a baby with anyone except you Booth. Yes, your symmetry definitely helped you to be a prime candidate. But Booth I was only trying to fill a void. I now realize I didn't want a baby, I wanted a family to be more specific, you. The only logical way to do that was to have a piece of you with me forever, which I now know was a selfish reason. Why did you agree to it in the beginning when you already knew it was a selfish act? That I wasn't thinking of the child."

"I love you Bones, I'm in love with you. Call me out of my mind at the time. Though, literally I was. I was blindsided by the love I have for you Temperance. I would do anything for you." Booth

"I know you will Booth you are a very kind person." Brennan

"For all of you Parker, Hayley, and our unborn son." Booth

"I know, it's another reason I love you."

"Bones, this December was horrible and magical all at once." Booth

"Do you mean Our December Booth?" he nodded yes

"I never put up the blue star with our picture in it that is framed with blue glitter away for the summer." Brennan

"I know it's hanging up on your mirror in our room." Booth

She smiled at him "It definitely was a December to remember."

"That it was Bones."

Later that night after Parker had been dropped off at the diner and news of baby bones was offered up to Rebecca along with the gold dolphin ring she wore. Hayley, Brennan and Booth walked down the sidewalk toward the SUV.

"Booth?" Hayley was half paying attention to what she was saying as she skipped over each crack in the sidewalk.

"Russ always…" she hopped over another crack "…said that you and Auntie Tempe were." Another crack and a humph "…going to get married and have kids." She stopped jumping and started to walk normal now. "My mom said so too…um Emma thought you should have married her a while ago." She started to skip again and looked behind her calling out to them. "She wanted a little cousin. I guess you were right Booth." She hopped over a bank of snow. "Everything eventually."

Hayley turned and looked behind her waiting for Booth and Brennan. Brennan smiled at Booth and ran her fingers through Hayley's long blonde hair. "Hay, we're going to be outnumbered in a few months."

"Yeah but girls are smarter so we still have them beat. Plus, Gracie is here so we will have her for girl's nights." Said Hayley "I'm glad Angela had a girl."

"Me too Hay." Brennan

Now in the SUV Booth decided to get in the conversation. "So, what do you think of having three guys in the house Hayley?" asked Booth

"I really don't care I just know that there will be no such thing as a silent night in our house for a long time." Hayley

Booth smiled as long as it wasn't the type of silent night he had to help Bones through back in December. There would be no more silent Hayley or Brennan's in his home. "Auntie the night watchman Mika told me to tell you something today when I ran into him."

Brennan wondered a moment at what the older man could have needed to tell her.

"What Hay?"

"He said he is glad that you are feeling and that you found your happy ending." Brennan smiled and Booth looked at her remembering Mika and knowing he must have been there the inevitable morning she walked into the Jeffersonian. The morning after the Eimes case, it seemed so long ago now. He smiled to himself happy that soon there would only be noisy nights and a different kind of inevitable mornings in their house.

"Me too, Hay." Her fingers sought out Booths and laced themselves with his. "Me too."

* * *

Spring break came quickly and Angela and Hayley found themselves in North Carolina riding down the wooded hilly trail together. Hayley remembered the smell of the states fresh cut Bahia grass and of course the horses. Hayley rode a paint gelding named Tucker while Angela complained her horse was too slow. "Angela you sound like Emma use too, stop complaining."

"Fine, but Frank is slow and I thought we were going to get to ride mares?" said Angela while the name Frank reminded Hayley of her step-brother and unborn cousin.

"Hey, we get to see a horse born that's pretty cool." said Hayley

"When do you think Gracie will have her baby?" Angela

"Mrs. Michelle said soon, definitely this week while we are still here."

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy?" said Angela

"You mean colt or filly."

"Whatever."

"Let's make them canter, they both have a smooth lope and we did it in the ring with everyone else." said Hayley

"OH God, we are going to die."

Hayley clicked to her horse and gave him a squeeze and Tucker trotted at first and then eventually fell into a canter. Hayley looked behind her Angela had clicked to Frank but he wouldn't get out of a trot and she was bouncing around. "Stop Hay...ley." her voice full of vibration Hayley pulled Tucker up. "Oh thank God, no more cantering."

"You never even got him out of a trot."

"Exactly, could you imagine what would have happened if I did?" said Angela

"Yeah, you would have been a lot more comfortable." Hayley smiled a develish grin at her.

Later that night Mrs. Michelle knocked on their cabin. "Girls get up she is having her baby." Angela, Hayley and a few other girls followed her quietly down to the barn. Soon six faces peeked through the stall door at the mare named Gracie laying on her side grunting and breathing hard. She would lift her head up only to lay it down again. Then everyone could visibly see when a contraction hit her for her body would stiffen and she would groan.

The baby finally out Mrs. Michelle announced it was a filly. "Do you girls have any names?" They laughed as Gracie snaked her head around as the filly came into the world. The filly who was now standing as Gracie licked her back.

"That was the grossest thing I've ever seen did you see that red stuff come out of her?" Angela asked Hayley

"It's her placenta."

"It's gross."

Hayley raised her hand. "Yes, Hayley." said Mrs. Michelle

"Emma, could you name her Emma?" Hayley

Angela grew quiet as Hayley spoke.

"Why Emma sweetie?" asked Mrs. Michelle

"My sister rode Gracie when she was younger and she passed away in early December. She really liked Gracie."

The other girls looked at Hayley some offered condolences "What do you guys think? I think Emma suits her well." said Mrs. Michelle as the other girls nodded in agreement. "Would you like to come and pet her Hayley?" Hayley smiled and walked into the stall.

"Hi Emma, your a very cute filly. Hi Gracie." she smiled when the foal licked her hand, her whiskers were still wrinkled from being in the womb.

"Alright girls you guys can come and visit in the morning let's let Mr. Rogers finish up with them."

As the girls walk back to their cabin Angela spoke "That was a good name Hay." Hayley only smiled.

* * *

Parker and Booth had returned from the game talking a million miles an hour. They had won , thank God. Parker's friends would be arriving soon and Brennan was as ready as she could be for a house full of four boys, well five including Booth. "Did Hayley call when we were away?" asked Booth as he wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist.

"No, Booth you know the girls can only call at night." Brennan

"Well, you better keep your cells on you guys. Because it's probably not going to be the most quiet house tonight." said Parker as he hooked up the Wii game and grabbed some of the videos that Hodgins had given him for Christmas. Brennan rolled her eyes at him and went into her room to change into something other than her F.B.I T-shirt and sweats. She chose a pair of jeans and decided to leave the F.B.I T-Shirt, she was just going to be greeting parents.

After Kevin, Jake, and Trevor had been dropped off and Brennan had greeted each parent, getting a congratulations from each one. She flopped down on the couch. She started to pick up her latest manuscript but left it and decided to watch Booth as he played with the kids, it made her smile.

Suddenly her cell rang "Dr. Brennan."

"Really Auntie? Your cell has caller I.D. Anyway, guess what?" Brennan smiled her feet tucked up under her on the couch.

"What?"

"We got to see a baby horse be born!"

"Oh my Gosh Hayley, I didn't know one of the mares was pregnant there. It said nothing about witnessing a foaling in the brochure."Brennan caught Booth's eye and mouthed "Hayley" motioning him over to her.

"Well I guess this was special. I even got to name her. I named her Emma because sissy really liked her mommy and the horses."

"That was very considerate of you Hay. I'm sure she will grow up to be a strong beautiful filly."

"I think so too. Is Booth there?"

"He is right here." Booth had sank down on the couch next to Bones. "Can I talk to him?"

Brennan handed the phone over to him. "Hey Hay, are you having a good time?"

"I got to see a baby horse be born Booth! I'm having an awesome time! What about Parker? Did he have his sleep over?"

"That's awesome kiddo and can't you hear the three mongrels in the back ground?" Hayley smiled.

"Yeah, how was the game did you guys win?" Hayley

"Yeah we did kiddo, we won big time."

"That's good. Oh, Booth it's lights out I have to go say night to Auntie for me. Make sure you give her a hug and a kiss from me too."

"Will do kiddo." with that he hung up.

"Hey Bones, Hayley said I have to give you something."

She looked at him peculiar, how could he give her something from Hayley? Especially when Hay was in North Carolina. "You have to come over here first." He grabbed at her arm and she obeyed crawling toward him. She found him to be warm and curled herself up next to him. "Now, Ms. Temperance..." he tilted her chin up that was resting on his chest and he kissed her. It was a slow kiss and at first Brennan's mind was elsewhere but then she closed her eyes and responded deepening the kiss. She only felt him, only knew that this man across from her could do things to her like no other.

"I don't think that is the type of kiss Hayley meant." said Brennan

"I guess that means I will have to try again."

Though, Brennan was tired and stretch out the length of the couch her head resting in Booth's lap. He massaged her back with magical fingers, she watched the boys with the Wii and how they yelled in excitement every time she assumed they received a point. They were just messing around as well, it actually relaxed her watching them. Booth looked down to his girl and smiled remembering a very different night he had spent with her head in his lap as she cried and he comforted her. Tonight only happy tears were shed as Brennan's eyes misted up ever the slightest, she had now what she always wanted, family. There was no eerie silence either just the crazy boys in the living room.

Her eyes were shut and he thought she was asleep until she whispered something through a yawn.

"What?" he leaned forward to hear her better. He watched as she play with the ring on her left hand.

"Thank you, Booth. Thank you for teaching me..." she yawned once more "...of love and showing it to me. I love you and even though I say I don't like it when you..." another yawn "...call me baby. I do. You don't own me, but I'll always be your girl Booth. In a way that sentence makes perfect sense to me." she yawned again struggling to stay awake. He picked her up and carried her into bed where she gladly got under the comforter. He handed her a pair of sweats and turned the heat off. She snuggled her head into the pillow and he kissed her temple as she slept peacefully. He whispered "I love you baby."

He waited a moment just watching her as he stood in the threshhold and then went out to join the kids and tell them to wrap it up. He needed to help Parker pull out the pull out couch and start a movie. The boys listened well and all changed into their sleep wear pretty quickly. Booth got everyone drinks and put the pizza boxes up. He stood for a second as he watched his son and friends already nodding off a quarter of the way through the movie. He smiled and returned to the one place he wanted to be. He slowly pulled the comforter back as not to wake her as he climbed in making the mattress sway. She was still asleep and he smiled as he watched her breathe.

Suddenly, she rolled over toward him her arm stretched out across his chest she moved her head from her pillow to his shoulder and he soon felt her legs over his. He smiled at the sleepy woman next to him and exhale. He was her big stuffed animal, reassurance, home, hope, faith, and love. But the best yet was she was his as well. He turned his head and kissed her hair. "I love you Temperance, night baby."

A couple hours later Booth woke to Brennan shaking him. "Hhmm?"

Their was a smile on her face with what else, need?

"Hold me Booth." he smile at her for a second as she scoot backwards closing any space between the two. He draped his arm over her and one under her. His hands were intertwined in hers and she pulled them toward her chest, she just wanted him closer. He lay his head in the crook of her neck kissing her cheek. Their legs curl together perfectly, they just fit.

"Bad dream Bones?" she smiled at his words

"No, it was a very good dream." he smiled "My mom, she met you and our son. She saw how happy I was and she told me she was not only happy for me, but proud too." she kissed his hands and he felt the water on them from her tear filled eyes.

"I'm happy you had that dream baby."

"Me too but it wouldn't have happened without you."

"How so?"

"Our son is not of immaculate conception Booth." she said and he chuckled

"I agree Bones, now go to bed baby."

She inhale against him and yawn as she spoke. "You had a dream I was pregnant in your coma. Which I wasn't, so maybe you aren't needed for me to dream about babies."

He rolled his eyes, "That was my dream and I was just predicting the future, baby."

"Our future baby? This baby? That's impossible." Brennan

"Yes, I dreamt of you and our son. So, are we having a dream baby?" Booth

"No Booth I'm awake, and this is reality. Though, this is a lot of baby talk. Just hold me, I'm tired."

He smiled and kissed her temple as they drifted off to sleep entangled in one another.

* * *

Finished! Review please. It will make make me happy! I have the flu and my computer is all mucked up. Yet I still got this up, now that is dedication.


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

Parker and Hayley were both at a friend from schools birthday party. Michael was a nice kid and it was a huge party, both boys and girls alike were in the middle of a squirt gun fight. The party was fun, no doubt there. They had already opened presents when Hayley answered her cell. Parker's went off not five minutes later.

"Parker!" Hayley ran through all of the kids to her step-brother. "Parker!" Though, he was too busy squirting his friends. She finally reached him, only to have his cell go off which he answered quickly.

"Hello? Dad? I can't hear you hang on." Parker said and Hayley grabbed the cell from him and gave their friend Rachel and Tyler a look that said don't even think about squirting us.

"Booth? It's Hay, I already talked with Angela she said that she is coming to get us. We have horrid reception here, so I'm going to hang up. Tell Auntie that we will see her soon and good luck." With that Hayley hung up and handed Parker back his cell.

"My Auntie is in labor, Angela is on her way to pick us up she called me a second ago to get the address to this place. Come on, we have to go and towel off, you have a baby brother and I have a baby cousin to meet." Hayley

They both started to walk towards the house and then Parker looked at Hayley. "Hay, the baby is coming." She smiled back at Parker.

"I know." Hayley said then explained that they were leaving to Michael's mom because her Auntie had gone into labor. Michael's mom brought towels for the two kids to dry off with.

Parker and Hayley sat inside in their bathing suits, wrapped in towels. The clothes they came in had been soaked so they were of no use. Michael's mom brought some of Michael's older sister's clothes out for Hayley and some of Michael's clothes out for Parker.

"Hurry and change kids, your Auntie will be here soon." Said Michael's mom Vickie

The clothes Parker wore fit pretty good. He laughed when Hayley walked out, Michael's sister was fifteen and the clothes were a bit big on the nearing twelve year old even though they didn't fit Michael's sister anymore.

"They will do Hayley, hospitals are cold." Said Vickie, suddenly a frantic Angela walked in the front door.

"Hi, nice to meet you, but we really-"

"I understand. I heard Tempe was in labor." Said Vickie and Angela nodded yes.

Vickie helped carry the kids stuff out to Angela's car. "Thanks." Angela said and the trio was off to the hospital.

"Is Bones okay so far?" Parker

"She is in labor Parker, you know that pain scale they give you at the hospital when you hurt yourself. It's one through ten, ten is the worst. I asked and they say imagine one as a paper cut and ten labor." Said Hayley looking at him like he was dumb.

Angela smiled a bit at the two kids.

"Angela, are Jack and Gracie coming or is Alexis going to watch her?" Hayley

"Yes, they will be at the hospital in a bit. There was no time to call Alexis to watch her, she was already with Jack." Angela

The trio rushed into the elevator and ascended to the maternity ward. When it opened again Angela walked up to the nurse's station and asked for Temperance Brennan's room. The trio made their way into her room. The kid's walked in hesitantly Brennan was lying on the bed hooked up to some monitors that regulated her contractions.

"Hey Auntie." Said Hayley quietly.

"Hey Hayley, come here." Brennan insisted, Hayley did and Brennan pulled her into a hug kissing her head. Hayley smiled at her Auntie and quickly went and stood over by Booth. "Parker, you too." Brennan smiled and repeated the action kissing Parker on his crown. He too followed Hayley over toward his father.

"I love you guys." Brennan said. "I consider this child my third child." Brennan smiled at Hayley and Parker.

"I love you too Auntie."

"I love you too Bones." Parker and Hayley both repeated their sentiments back at the same time.

Brennan looked up to Booth and then a look of distress came over her face as the monitor started to beep. Hayley looked to Angela and Angela winked at Brennan and Booth then called the kids to her. Leaving Bren and Booth alone, she smiled at Booth and Bren one last time as she walked out into the waiting room with the kids.

Hayley nudged Parker just because she was bored and it annoyed him. "What?" he asked.

"What time is it? How long has it been?" Though, she had been watching the big plastic clock and knew exactly how long it had been and what time it was.

"It's been about four hours Hay. It's ten o'clock." Parker said and Hayley sighed, her eyes drifted to Gracie. She was once trying to toddle around with Hayley's help hours ago but now slept soundly in Angela's arms.

A nurse walked in and told Brennan she could push. "Finally!" She looked up at Booth gloss in her eyes, not from pain but from joy. He looked down at the woman he loved, had loved since he first met her. He kissed her forehead and then she shooed him away as she pushed her head back into the hospital pillow, thrashing it back and forth a moment.

"That's it Tempe, big push into your bottom." Said her doctor and Brennan gritted her teeth and pushed her head back again, eyes closed she suffered in silence and then not so much as a large contraction hit her.

"You're doing great Bones."

Brennan didn't pay attention to what he said only concentrated on getting the small human out of her as soon as possible.

"He's crowning Temperance in a minute I need you to give me another big push." Brennan's head lay back on the hospital pillow. Her hair a sweaty mess of a ponytail she looked up at Booth. For a moment the room, her world was silent. As she remembered their December and smiled they had made a masterpiece. She sat up a bit and pushed her hand reached for Booth's and about tore it off.

"One more shoulder Temperance." Said Dr. Reichs

Suddenly, high pitched cries filled the room as Dr. Reichs held up the newborn. "It's a boy." Booth cut the cord and the nurses quickly cleaned the baby up and handed him to his crying mother.

Brennan kissed her son's head "Look what we did Booth." She smiled at him, his lips met hers. Then her blue eyes turned back to their son.

"I love you Bones."

"I know, cause I'm your girl." She smiled as if let in on a secret. "I love you too Booth. Tell Ange she can bring the kids in now."

Angela took Parker and Hayley into the room. Angela looked over the kids to her best friend and smiled at the new parents.

"What's his name?" Hayley asked as both kids hesitantly walked toward Brennan and the blue bundle she held. Parker and Hayley stood on their tip toes to see the newborn's face.

Brennan looked to Booth "He doesn't have a name yet."

"What do you guys like? Hay, you seem to have been good at this in the past." Booth

Hayley nudged Parker laughing she whispered to him "Franky." He laughed as well getting the Frankenstein joke.

"What?" Brennan

"Nothing." Parker

"No, tell us." Booth

"Well we kind of have a nickname for him." Parker

"Because he will be spending a lot of time at the lab." Hayley

"Well?" Brennan and Booth

"Frankenstein." Parker

"Parker Booth that had to be your idea." Booth

Hayley smiled, it was his idea. "Well, it's a good nickname."

"What about Jake?" Parker

Everyone nodded no.

"What about Ian?" Hayley knew an Ian. Everyone nodded no.

"Corey?" Parker said and they all thought a moment and then decided no.

"Trevor? What about Tristan?" Booth wondered and was shot down by Brennan who said his initials would be T.B.

"Brody Russ Booth?" Brennan said and everyone was quiet a moment, Brody it was.

Parker walked up to little Brody. "Hey little guy I'm your big brother, well half brother but it's the same thing." Hayley made her way up to her Auntie and baby cousin.

"Hey Brody, I'm your big cousin Hayley, but I live with you so really I'm pretty much like your big sister." Hayley held her fingers out to Brody who curled his hand around one of her fingers. Brennan looked past the kids to Angela and smiled she smiled back happy for her friend.

Angela walked up to Brennan peering inside the blue bundle that held the newborn Brody. "He is beautiful sweetie."

"I know." Brennan stated simply because he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Angela smiled at Brennan again unable to contain her happiness.

"Jack will be in, in a second. Gracie is asleep on his shoulder. I don't want to wake her and play pass the sleeping kid around." Brennan understood what that meant and nodded. "Love you guys." Angela said and walked out of the room.

Soon, Jack had seen little Brody along with everyone else. Brennan was asleep Brody on her chest, Booth walked over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you, baby." Booth looked around the room Parker and Hayley were passed out on the couch.

Hayley in clothes three sizes too big but warm nonetheless. Booth had two sons and a daughter. He walked over to Hayley and brushed her blonde hair back. Maybe she wasn't his biologically, but he had adopted her along with Brennan only last month.

Booth sat down on the couch for a moment and then got back up again, another boy. He had a son with Bones. Bones was a mom he smiled at the children in the room a tear sliding down his cheek. Bones' blue eyes fluttered open to meet his.

"What's wrong Booth?" she asked her voice a sleepy whisper.

"I'm just happy Temperance, Bones we have a son. A small blue package of wishes fulfilled." Brennan smiled at him.

"Are Hayley and Parker asleep?"

"Yeah, Bones they are both out like a light." Booth

"So is Brody." Brennan smiled at their son.

Two years later two fourteen year olds groaned in the Booth and Brennan household.

"Up Hay! Up!" said Brody and Hayley bent down automatically picking him up not even realizing she was doing it.

"I don't want to go on family vacation this year." Said Parker

Hayley spoke as Brody grabbed at her necklace and messed with her long hair. "Where to? I thought you said my friend Angela could come over this summer." Hayley said

"Auntie Ange and Uncle Jack?" asked Brody upon hearing Angela's name. His question went ignored as Hayley and Parker both wait in anticipation for an answer.

Booth looked to Brennan and Brennan smiled at him. "Well are you going to answer or just gaze at one another in that way that teenager's do and old people aren't supposed too." Said Parker

Their orbs remained locked to one another's. "Mommy!" Brody demanded attention and Hayley told him to be quiet, that only worked for so long. "Mommy! Down Hay!" Hayley let him down and he ran into Brennan's leg's wrapping his arms around them. He looked up at his mother, "Mommy we go to Auntie Ange's?"

Brennan looked up to Hayley who was standing with arms crossed an one leg out tapping her foot-the Angela stance. "Hayley, what if Angela comes with us on vacation?"

"Awesome! Fine with me, then it's no longer just us." Hayley

"What about me?" Parker

Brennan looked at Booth, "What if we invited Ange and Hodgins? Why don't we all go to Disney and then we will have more eyes for the kids. We should get a resort, their shares are wonderful. Ten Parker can bring-"

"Evan?"

"Whoever you would like." Brennan

"Bring me too! Me to Diney too!" Brody yelled and Brennan picked him up.

Booth looked at Brody, "We won't leave you behind Brody." He smiled at him.

Parker smiled too as he walked up to Brennan and Brody. "Yeah Brody, Gracie has to have someone to play with when she is in the kitty pool."

"Yay! Me go to Diney with Auntie, Gracie and Uncle Jack!" Brody yelled proud he knew what was going on. Brennan stared over Brody's head to Hayley who smiled back at her. They held each other's stare a while, the only two girls in the house. Hayley had been correct, there were no more silent night's in the Brennan Booth household. Hayley mouthed 'thank you, love you Auntie'. Bones mouthed 'I love you Hay' back.

Hayley walked up to the rest of her family, and hugged Brennan, Brody and Parker. "Hayley is so big she hugged everyone mommy!" Brennan smiled and Booth wrapped his arms around them.


End file.
